La magia del Primer amor
by janett castillo
Summary: Ha empezado el 2003 y despues de que nuestros amigos vencieron a Malomyotismon, sucederan muchas cosas nuevas en la vida de nuestros chicos,entre ellos el amor adolescente.Full SORATO,TAKARI,KOUMI,KENYAKO...Version en español de "Magic First Love"
1. Chapter 1

La magia del Primer amor

_(Pensamiento de T.K):_

_¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué no estoy tranquilo? ¿Será acaso por que terminare la Primaria y empezare una nueva vida en la Secundaria el año entrante? Podría ser verdad, pero estos días he perdido contacto con ella y no quiero eso._

Un niño rubio de unos 12 a 13 años estaba viendo la atmósfera desde la ventana de su apartamento. Lucia meditativo y triste. Desde hace tres semanas había perdido contacto con sus amigos por haber viajado con su madre a Francia perdiendo todo su tiempo en visitas a museos, iglesias y en especial visitando al abuelo. Pero, desde que llego a Japón, decidió mostrar las fotos de su fascinante viaje a sus amigos y en especial a cierta personita.

- ¿En que estas pensando T.K? Desde que llegamos, todo lo que has estado haciendo es mirar desde la ventana. ¡Por favor! Ve a la cocina, abre el refrigerador y tomate una botella de gaseosa mientras me cuentas lo que te sucede—dijo su madre con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

- No me sucede nada, solo estoy pensando en como escribir una carta, es para alguien, pero no puedo ir a entregársela ya que no estoy preparado para enfrentarlo—respondió T.K mientras arrugaba el papel suavemente como para desechar la carta.

- ¿Deseas que te acompañe a llevar esa carta?

- Gracias mama, pero prefiero que Matt lo haga.

- No hay problema TK, pero me preocupa por lo tarde que es.

- Puedo cuidarme solo. Recuerda que un tiempo la pase en el Digimundo sin la compañía de algún adulto.

- Esta bien, pero no te olvides de llamarme para saber a que hora vienes.

- Lo haré mama.

Takeru fue a la casa de Matt lo más rápido que pudo. Matt estaba practicando una nueva canción con su banda y entre ellos estaba Tai, pero solo como un simple espectador.

- ¡La canción esta lista! ¡Chicos ya pueden irse!—dijo el rubio después de haber finalizado la canción con hartas horas de practica.

Los chicos se despidieron y minutos después solo quedaban Tai y Matt solos en la casa.

- Fue un día difícil, pero la canción esta lista para el quinceañero de Sora. Será un regalo muy especial para ella—dijo Matt con un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Estas enamorado de ella? No lo sabía aunque podrías haber confiado en mí.

- No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, en realidad, hemos tenido pocas citas después de la última batalla, pero aun nada serio. Fue Yolei, quien me hablo sobre los sentimientos de Sora y fue allí recién cuando abrí mi corazón.

_(Recuerdos de Matt)_

_En una de las reuniones entre los elegidos._

_**Yolei (bastante tímida y avergonzada):**__ Matt, he esperado muchos días para decirte algo que no podía decirlo delante de todos. Tú sabes que Mimi no esta aquí y Kari y yo somos las únicas amigas de Sora. Ella me dijo un secreto que nadie debería saber, pero, viendo que tanta es la química que hay entre ustedes dos. ¡No puedo seguir callándolo!_

_**Matt (algo molesto): **__Si era un secreto, ¡nadie lo puede romper!_

_**Yolei**__: ¡Espera! Es solo entre tú y yo. Me lo agradecerías un día._

_**Matt**__: ¿De que?_

_**Yolei**__: Es que...Sora... esta ENAMORADA… de…ti_

_(Yolei corre, dejando a Matt bastante confundido)_

_(Fin del pensamiento de Matt)_

- ¡Solo puede ser una especulación de Yolei y los demás! Ella es algo chismosa y no deberías creerle –añadió Tai riéndose a carcajadas—Déjame preguntarle a Kari si esto es verdad.

- ¡Tu aun estas loco por Sora!, a pesar de la decisión que ella pueda tomar.

- Así es y es mi problema. Me declarare formalmente en la fiesta y le pediré que me de una oportunidad.

- Entonces dejare que ella escoja y respetare su decisión

- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Entonces T.K llego a la casa de los Ishida.

- ¡Buenas noches!—saludo el pequeño rubio

- ¡Hola TK! ¿Qué te cuentas?—respondió su hermano.

- Tenia que decirte algo, pero no creo que sea hoy—dijo TK mientras miraba a Tai en medio de ellos.

- Bueno me iré a casa--dijo tai

- No, yo interrumpí tu conversación. Es tarde y mama me dio permiso hasta las 8 p.m.

- Esta bien, te llamare después.

- OK, Matt.

TK se retiro muy confundido. El no sabia el motivo por el cual Tai estaba ahí presente, el nunca pudo preguntar por algún consejo a Matt, solo debía esperar a que este se encontrara alguna tarde solo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la casa de Matt, en la casa de los Yagami, una jovencita esta charlando amenamente con su mejor amiga.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Yolei! ¡Tu nunca vas a cambiar!—dijo Kari totalmente avergonzada.

- Quería estar callada, pero no podía. Necesitaba descargar mis energía en algo. No puedo guardar este sentimiento que tengo, realmente ¡NOOOO PUEEEDOOO!—grito la pelimorada.

- ¡Pero esa no es una excusa para decirle a Matt algo que Sora nos lo confió solo a nosotras!

- Lo se, pero lo que siento es algo mucho mas fuerte.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mimi por algún consejo? Ustedes intercambian e-mails muy seguido… ¡Vamos Yolei!

- Ella me aconsejo que sea yo misma y toda estará arreglado—replico Yolei con una triste voz.

- Bueno tu "amorcito" esta en otro colegio, y tu eres casi una estudiante de Secundaria. Déjame ver que puedo hacer, a pesar de que esto tenga que ver con darle ciertas esperanzas a Davis.

- Pero… ¿y tus sentimientos hacia TK? Ustedes dos se aman y ¡NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO!

- Espera, si yo le doy esperanzas a TK, nuestra amistad iría de mal en peor. Yo dividiría al grupo y eso es lo que menos quisiera que suceda.

- En dos semanas, estaremos comenzando las clases y la fiesta de Sora será en esa semana. Puedes aprovechar la ocasión para decirle a TK cuanto lo quieres.

- ¡No podría romper el corazón de Davis! El es uno de mis mejores amigos y el de mi hermano también. Tai nunca me lo perdonaría.

- El NO DEBE decidir por ti. Si tu decides darle una oportunidad a T.K es tu problema, y los líos entre el y Matt son suyos.

- Puede ser, pero si encontrara una solución para todo esto…

En ese momento, el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar…

- Buenos días, casa de la familia Yagami, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

- HEEEEEELLLOOOOOOOO!!! Habla Mimi. He estado llamando a Yolei, pero su hermana me dijo que estaba contigo. ¿Sucedió algo? ¡CUENTAMEELOOO!

- Nada en especial, solo que Tai y Matt siguen peleando por el amor de Sora, Yolei y sus locas ideas, Izzy continúa estudiando, Joe también lo hace. Cody aun practica tendo, y Davis con Ken practican fútbol en el club…y…

- ¡Déjame adivinar! ¡TU Y TK TIENEN UNA RELACION AMOROSA!

- Bueno eso quisiera, pero por el momento es imposible.

- ¡Pero si tu te empeñas en seguir siendo negativa no lo lograras! Y para solucionarlo todo...He llegado hace 2 horas a Japón ¿Qué les parece?

- ¿Tuuuuuuuuuuu? ¿En Japón?

- Espérenme tranquilas y me podrán contar sus problemas de amor que yo, una especialista en el tema, lo solucionara en un instante.

Ambas amigas estaban muy contentas y saltaban de alegría por que al fin Mimi regresaba a su tierra natal mientras que en el aeropuerto, dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabellos castaños la estaban esperando impacientes.

- ¡Es tarde Cody y ella aun no llega!

- No te preocupes, Izzy. Ella puede estar en los baños, maquillándose y arreglándose como todas las chicas coquetas de su edad.

- Su mama le encargo a la mía cuidarla hasta que ella llegue a Japón. Y tu mama, por supuesto te encargo a mi para que te enseñe computadoras y ya lo ves, aquí estamos esperando a "Señorita Simpatía".

- ¡Se paciente Izzy por favor!

- ¡Paciente durante DOS HORAS! Y, su vuelo arribó hace mucho tiempo atrás.

- Déjame escribirle a Armadillomon, tal vez el sepa donde esta. Quizás en el Digimundo visitando a Palmon.

Y justo en ese momento apareció una niña vestida muy a la moda y con el cabello teñido de rosado. Todos volteaban a verla y ella solo tenía ojos para los dos muchachos que discutían al frente suyo.

- Hola chicos. ¿Me estaban esperando? ¡Que caballeros que son!

Ellos solo la quedaron observando cuidadosamente y ,muy sorprendidos a la vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**La magia del Primer amor**

Capítulo dos: "Cuando estás tratando de mostrar tus sentimientos"

Cody, Izzy y Mimi fueron caminando a la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Izzy estaba tan avergonzado frente a tener que compartir el mismo espacio con Mimi, ella era la chica egoísta, engreído y dulce que había conocido, pero sus mentes s eran tan diferentes que no había cosas en común. Él prefiere la ciencia y la informática, descubrir los misterios del mundo y Digimundo y a ella le gusta la simplicidad de la vida.

- ¿Piensas en algo especial? - Cody preguntó al ver la "cara extraña" de Izzy.

- No, nada en especial. Sólo el hecho de que visitemos con más frecuencia el Digimundo-respondió Izzy.

- ¡Sí! En este momento, deberíamos ir a Digimundo, ¡estamos tan aburridos! Me gustaría vivir nuevas aventuras con Palmon y los otros, y organizar una fiesta muy grande para celebrar mi llegada. ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?--Intervino Mimi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Izzy, podría ser una gran idea! Estamos de vacaciones y me perdí a reunirse con los demás desde que tuvimos la última batalla-- Dijo Cody.

- Bueno, tienes razón, probablemente, pero ninguno ha conocido, si nuestros amigos estan libre. Por ejemplo, Matt practica nuevas canciones con su banda, Tai, Ken y Davis están practicando fútbol en el club, Sora no toma clases de tenis, esta tomando un diseñador de moda júnior también. Yolei se prepara para la Secundaria. ¡¡¡¡ Tenemos que considerar el tiempo libre de los demás!!!-dijo Izzy

- ¡OH, Dios mío! ¡¡¡Todo el mundo no ha estado libre en estos días!!!-agregó Mimi con tristeza.

- Tengo una idea, ¿podríamos organizar una fiesta, cuando estamos terminando nuestras vacaciones en el Digimundo? ¡¡¡Y podemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Sora, también!!! ---Añadió Cody.

- ¡Bravo Cody! ¡Eres un genio!-Gritó Mimí.

- Olvidan de que los padres de Sora han organizado la fiesta y vienen a entregar las tarjetas de invitación. Tengo uno de ellos--dijo Izzy mostrando su tarjeta de invitación--La fiesta ha sido organizado de antemano y Sora quería que su fiesta de cumpleaños fuese como una fiesta de quince años de América Latina, y de esta manera, ella diseñaría la ropa que va a usar.

- ¡Que cosa mas romántica! ¡Cuando yo vivía en ., fui a muchas fiestas de quince años que me fascinaron! Yo puedo ayudar a que se vea como una fiesta real del siglo XIX--dijo Mimi mientras se imagina una gran fiesta con disfraces, música clásica, y una gran orquesta en un bello palacio--¡Me encantaría!

-¡¡ Espero que acepte lo que estás imaginando!!—añadieron Izzy y Cody con resignación.

Al mismo tiempo, en un campo de fútbol pequeño, un grupo de muchachos estaban terminando un partido de fútbol.

- ¡Fue una trampa, Tai! ¡No debiste permitir que Ken haya hecho un gol!-Gritó con furia Davis.

- No fue una trampa, no estabas atento mientras jugábamos-- añadió Ken seriamente

- Bueno, pero tengo que admitirlo, pero,¡¡¡¡siempre he sido EL MEJOR FUTBOLISTA EN LA ESCUELA!!!!-Gritó Davis de nuevo.

- Déjame decir algo. ¿Has recibido la invitación para la fiesta de Sora-Preguntó Tai al nuevo líder.

- Bueno, eso es cierto, y... y.... yo. .. Deseo invitar... a... ... tu hermana como mi pareja de baile-contestó Davis con vergüenza.

–Por supuesto ¡como no! --declaró Tai con firmeza.

– Discúlpenme, pero, ¿no le deberían preguntar a Kari si esta de acuerdo? --Intervino Ken.

- Estoy seguro de aceptara. Ella nunca ha querido herir los sentimientos de alguien y especialmente los de Davis que han sido tan importantes para ella.

– Seré amigo de ambos, pero aprendí que nadie tiene que intervenir en tus decisiones cuando yo dejé de ser Digimon Emperador --añadió Ken serio.

- Y, Ken ¿Has decidido invitar a alguien?-Preguntó Davis a su mejor amigo.

- No, todavía. Yo no podría ir a la fiesta de Sora porque mis padres no quieren que me quede en una fiesta hasta muy tarde-contestó el joven de cabello azul.

– ¡Eres un aburrido! Un día vamos a pedir a sus padres y les diremos que la fiesta será con todos tus amigos, o ¿no tienen confianza en ti?-- Intervino Tai.

- No me gustan mucho los cumpleaños-- dijo Ken demasiado serio.

- Bueno, ¡te has perdido lo más divertido en este mundo!-añadió Davis.

- Chicos, ya es demasiado tarde. Debo volver a mi casa. ¡Adiós!-Dijo Ken mientras se despedía.

- ¡Hasta la próxima práctica!-Gritaron los demás.

Tai y Davis se fueron corriendo unos pocos minutos después de Ken. Iban caminando cuando Davis comenzó una nueva conversación.

- Tai, ¿has preguntado Sora sobre la fiesta?-Preguntó Davis

- No, todavía, pero voy a declararme mañana. ¡No puedo perder el tiempo o Matt estará en mi lugar!-dijo Tai con la decisión  
- Yo no sabía que tú y Matt eran rivales, que siempre han sido buenos AMIGOS.--Añadió Davis muy sorprendido.

-Sí, ¡pero no puedo esperar otro día sin decirle a Sora cuánto la amo! Matt tiene muchos fans y que puede ir hacia ellas y engañar a Sora algún día. ¡Nunca la dejaría!

- Me encanta Kari tanto como a ti te gusta Sora.

- Entonces, tienes que luchar para conseguir su amor.

- Tú también-respondió Davis, mientras le daba a Tai un golpecillo en la espalda.

Ambos amigos se despidieron de cada uno.

Mientras Ken estaba esperando el tren, sintió una presencia a su lado. Cuando oyó una voz dulce y chillona, supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Hola Ken! ¡No pude verte que después de Año Nuevo! ... ¿Qué te cuentas?-Dijo una niña de cabello violeta intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

- Hola Yolei, ¿y tú?-Respondió Ken demasiado serio.

- Bueno, las cosas sin importancia. Estoy estudiando para postular a la Secundaria Los cursos son tan difíciles y yo quería pedirte que estudiemos juntos. Davis me dijo que tus maestros dijeron que estás listo para comenzar la Secundaria también-dijo Yolei ocultando su vergüenza de nuevo.

- Bueno, estoy pensando si postulare a la secundaria o continuar sexto grado en la Escuela Primaria. No he tomado la decisión, pero probablemente voy a ir a la escuela primaria porque Davis y los otros están estudiando allí y no estaría solo.

– Deberías postular a la Escuela Secundaria porque eres muy inteligente y podrías obtener buenas notas y una beca. Izzy me lo contó--dijo Yolei demasiado emocionada

- Bueno, voy a tener en cuenta tu sugerencia.

- Ah, este es mi nuevo teléfono celular. Cuando estés solo, solo llámame.

- OK. Mi tren ha llegado. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós Ken!

Yolei sintió un escalofrío en su corazón. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, nunca había sentido nada especial para alguien "hasta que lo conoció". Ella entendió que se está convirtiendo rápidamente en una mujer, y estos sentimientos son parte de su nueva etapa: La adolescencia había llegado cuando estaba luchando con sus amigos y conoció a Ken.

Esta noche, nadie podía dormir tranquilo. Todo el mundo pensaba cosas especiales en sus corazones. Una canción podría definir estos sentimientos:

_ Como siempre voy girando en el tiempo  
Para encontrarme otra vez junto a ti  
Voy buscando el calor de tus manos  
Equilibrio sin fin para mi_

_ Coro:  
Y juntos nos vamos a un sueño lejano  
Siento que vuelo si estas a mi lado  
Te llevo conmigo atado a mi alma  
Por siempre estarás en el tiempo junto a mi_

_ Como siempre voy girando en el tiempo  
Para encontrarme otra vez junto a ti  
Voy buscando el calor de tus labios  
Equilibrio sin fin para mi_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: **"El primer beso de TK y Kari"**

_**Diario **__**de Takeru Takaishi:**_

_**No se por que, pero aun no puedo verte a la cara, mi querida Kari. Quisiera estar a tu lado, pero se me hace difícil. Reconozco que te amo con todas mis fuerzas desde que era un niño, pero mi corazón me pide que me detenga **_

_**¿Detenerme?¡¡¡Por que!!!**_

_**¿Será por nuestra amistad? ¿Será por que no quieres herir los sentimientos de nadie?**_

_**Creo que puedo enfrentarme a ti, ¡NO MÁS MIEDOS! ¡YA NO MAS!**_

TK despertó de su sueño tan pronto como este había finalizado. El siempre pensó en su Kari cada noche, pero, no se sentía preparado para encarar sus sentimientos desde el año pasado. El decidió acabar con esto de una buena vez, sin importarle lo que podría pensar su hermano Matt, o Tai o cuan herido se sentiría Davis, o peor aun, sin importarle si el lazo de amistad que todos los elegidos se tenían pueda acabarse.

Y amaneció el siguiente día…

- "_¡Por fin es sábado! ¡Estoy seguro que hoy será mi día!"—_decía un feliz y alegre Davis levantándose de su cama.

- "_¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que estas planeando, querido hermanito?"—_añadió Jun, quien se veía tan desarreglada como cada mañana al levantarse.

- "_No es tu problema o acaso te pregunto "¿Cuál será tu nuevo plan para conquistar a Matt?"—_respondió este sarcásticamente.

- "_Ese es mi asunto y… ¡Nunca te lo diré_!..._Por que cuando abres tu bocota se malogra todo"._

- "_¿Estas segura? ¿O me equivoco?"_

- "_¡Cállate Daisuke! Vas a ver como se te cierra el pico al ver a la nueva "Señora Ishida" al frente tuyo"_—grito Jun tratando de que su hermano le diese una disculpa.

- "_Jajajajajajajaja… ¿Estas tan segura, hermanita?...pero…¡¡¡ESPEREN UN MINUTO!!!¡¡¡ ERES UN GENIO DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!!!!_ … ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió _eso antes?_"—grito Davis teniendo una "gran idea" en mente.

- "_¿Que sucede?"_

- "_Nada, mas bien creo que te podría dar una ayudadita, si prometes cooperar en mi "plan estrella_".

- "_**¡¡¡ DE VERAS!!! ¡¡¡HARE LO QUE TU ME PIDAS!!!"—**_añadió una desesperada y excitada Jun Motomiya.

- "_Bueno como sabrás, tu querido Matt esta interesado en Sora Takenouchi, pero no conformes con esto, mi querido amigo Tai también esta enamorado de ella y no solo eso, el es el hermano mayor de mi amadísima Hikari. Ahora bien: Si yo le doy una ayudadita a Tai para conquistar a Sora, estoy seguro que ganare el corazón de su hermana, Matt estará libre y tu, a su cacería…aunque esto signifique que debas comportarte como una pulcra y refinada señorita"._

- "_¡Eso suena genial hermanito lindo!"_ — grito Jun abrazando alegremente a su "querido hermanito".

- "_Este es solo el inicio de una gran aventura..."._ —pensó el joven Motomiya en su inteligente y brillante mente.

Y en la casa de Izzy, la noche pasada fue un completo desastre. Su madre le ordeno que compartiese su habitación con Mimi hasta que ella arreglase un espacio para ella.

El se resigno a obedecer y durmió en el suelo, mientras que la "princesita" lo hizo en su cama. Y de verdad, se veía como una elegante dama se sociedad cuando dormía.

_- "¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Buenos días Izzy!!! ¡¡¡Tu cama es tan cómoda!!!" _–dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba.

_-"No fue una noche agradable. Tuve varias pesadillas y me amanecí trabajando en mi computadora."_—señalo Izzy bastante serio.

_- "Discúlpame__, pero tu mama fue muy amable. Te prometo que regresare a mi casa en cuanto mis papas lo hagan de New York"—_añadió la joven de cabello rosado dándole una hermosa sonrisa y besándolo en la mejilla.

_-"¿Y cuando será ese día?"_

_- "En uno o dos meses, tal vez algo mas."_

_- "¡Oh no, Dios mió!"_

¡Qué trabajo! Izzy tenía que soportar a Mimi un buen rato. ¡Esto si que era una pesadilla! Dormir en el suelo tan incomodo, hacia de el todo un caballerito y por eso su mama estaba orgullosa de el.

-_ "Bueno hoy es sábado y quede de reunirme con las chicas en casa de Yolei. Estoy segura de que hoy tendremos muchas cosas por hacer"—_dijo Mimi con total confianza.

_- "Haz lo que quieras."—_respondió el joven mientras se iba al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

En la casa de Sora, todo estaba tranquilo, pero ella no. Tal vez, sea por que tuvo un extraño sueño donde tenía que escoger algo, pero algo decisivo en su vida.

_**Sueño de Sora:**_

"_**Estaba en el parque, columpiándome sola y esperando a Matt. Estaba segura de que el tenia una sorpresa para mi. Desde el año pasado empecé a sentir mariposas en mi estomago cuando lo tenia cerca mió y al parecer, el también. Así que estuvimos saliendo hasta hace poco, conociéndonos cada día un poquito mas. Para mi no es nada fácil alcanzar su amor, el es el prototipo de chico perfecto y yo solo soy una chica comun y corriente…De repente, vi que alguien se acercaba. Era Tai.**_

_**- "¿Estas llorando?"—me pregunto dulcemente.**_

_**- "No"—le respondí firmemente.**_

_**- "Te he estado siguiendo y se lo mucho que estas sufriendo. Te conozco bien, se casi todo sobre ti. No puedes mentirme."**_

_**- "Tai, tu eres una persona muy especial para mi. Eres mi mejor amigo y también se cuanto me amas. Lo siento, pero no puedo darte falsas esperanzas."**_

_**- "Lo se. ¡Pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti! ¿Te amo más que a mi propia vida!"**_

_**-"No deseo herirte, pero es imposible sentir algo mas por ti que una bella amistad Perdoname."**_

_**Entonces, deje el columpio y empecé a alejarme de Tai lo mas que podía. El corazón me remordía que no podía soportarlo.**_

_**- "¡¡¡Espera Sora!!!"---escuche mientras corría.**_

_**Y finalmente desperté"**_

_- "¡Ring! ¡Ring!"—_empezó a sonar el celular de Sora.

- "_Hola, soy Sora ¿Quien me habla?"_

_- "Hola Sora. Soy Kari"._

_- "Hola Kari. ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano?"_

_- "Tuve un presentimiento acerca de ti."_

_-"Estas en lo cierto. Tuve una pesadilla que me preocupa y me confunde"._

_- "Me imagino que es por Matt y mi hermano."_

_- "Si. Yo no puedo dejar de sentir amor hacia Matt, pero, tampoco puedo herir a Tai. El es uno de mis mejores amigos"._

_- "Estoy igual que tu. Amo a TK y no quiero herir a Davis"._

_- "Mimi me dijo una vez que es nuestro corazón quien debe decidir. Nuestro corazón sabe quien es correcto—_dijo Sora recordando aquella vez

_- "Pienso que a mi me diría lo mismo"._

_- "¡Es hora de romper tus temores y decirle a TK cuanto lo quieres! Al menos, no es tan difícil como en mi caso. Es difícil, saber que una persona, ala que estimas desde tu niñez, te diga que te ama como mujer". —_dijo Sora casi llorando_._

_- "¡¡¡Lo haría ahora mismo!!! Pero el pensara que soy una chica fácil pero tampoco lo puedo seguir guardando."—_confeso Kari mientras se sonrojaba.

_-"Estoy segura de que lo harás. Le aire a las chicas que nos vemos en la tarde, yo no veo a Mimi hace mucho"._

_- "Que me disculpen, pero yo prefiero visitarla en privado"._

_- "Como quieras. Ya me imagino a Yolei diciéndome que soy una tonta por no dejarme conquistar por el chico que me gusta"._

Ambas se sonrieron. Sus risas finales se escucharon en todo el vecindario, pero al menos una vez en la vida, debemos olvidarnos de los problemas para reírnos un poco.

Toda la mañana se paso volando. Los elegidos estaban haciendo sus deberes muy emocionados, en especial, los que estaban enamorados. Tai, Ken y Davis estaban jugando al fútbol junto, Matt y su banda estaban probando nuevas canciones, Sora estaba diseñando nuevas piezas para su vestido, y Mimi se distrae al mismo tiempo que Izzy en el descubrimiento de nuevos programas para utilizar algún día. Yolei estaba ayudando en la tienda de la familia, Joe estaba estudiando en vacaciones Y Cody estaba perfeccionando sus técnicas de kendo.

Tres de las chicas decidieron encontrarse en la casa de Yolei esa tarde para después ir a la de Sora.

"_¡Hola Sora!"—_saludaron Mimi y Yolei alegremente.

_- "Hola chicas. Veo que estaban conversando de ciertas cosas"._

_- "Bueno, Mimi me estaba hablando de Izzy todo este tiempo"._

_- "¿Con que ahora Izzy?"_

_- "Bueno, estoy hospedada en casa de Izzy hasta que mis padres lleguen a Japón. Nuestras madres son buenas amigas y ¡¡¡Eso es tan confortable!!! Izzy se ha portado como todo un caballero---_Mimi lo dijo riéndose sarcásticamente_._

_- "¿Y por que Kari no viene hasta ahora?"—_pregunto Yolei.

_- "Tenia algo romántico que planear". —_añadió Sora_._

_- "¡Vamos Sora! ¡Nunca te hemos visto tan romántica!"_

_- "Bueno, al menos alguien se nosotras merece un final feliz"._

_- "Tienen razn. Vengan que les voy a enseñar lo ultimo que he hecho"—_añadió la joven pelirroja.

Las chicas llegaron a un cuarto oscuro. Sora encendió las luces y las niñas podían ver una hermosa sala, con una gran cantidad de imágenes, una máquina de coser y muestras de elegantes vestidos y kimonos.

_- "¡Están hermosos Sora! ¿Los hiciste tu misma?"—_pregunto Mimi muy sorprendida por lo que veía.

_- "¡¡¡Bingo!!! Desearía diseñarte un programa para que puedas diseñar tus vestidos fácilmente"---añadió Yolei._

_- "Preferiría diseñarte unos cuantos modelos y que Mimi me ayude con el maquillaje. Se te vería diferente, Yolei"._

_- "¡Ay Sora tu sabes que a mi no me interesan esas cosas! ¡Kari me quiso una vez maquillar y no me deje! ¡Me sentiría incomoda y lo peor de todo es que uso lentes! Además no creo que el me haga caso, aunque…"_

_- "¡Oye Yolei no seas tonta! Tu no eres fea o ¿acaso alguien te lo dijo para que le de su merecido? ¿Por qué no te animas a un cambio? Y podremos contar con Sora para que te diseñe o ayude a elegir algo que te vaya bien. ¡Ya vas a cumplir 13 años!—_añadió Mimi con su pícaro estilo.

_- "¡Seria una buena idea!"_

_- "Yolei, sabemos lo mucho que amas a Ken. Es tan tranquilo y no expresa sus sentimientos con facilidad. Tú eres el contrario y no es malo, pero deberías ser más moderada, de alguna manera. Las almas gemelas suelen ser opuestos en muchos de los casos que conozco."_

_- "Yo también lo se. Pero ¡el nunca se fijaría en mi!"_

_- "Sora, ¿Qué te parece si experimentamos algo? ¿Por que no cambiamos a Yolei su manera de ser, de comportarse?¡¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO QUE NO QUEDARA RASTRO DE ELLA SALVO PARA COSAS DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA!!!"._

_- "No creo que sea necesario, Mimi"—_agrego Sora seriamente

_- "¡¡¡Ay Sora no seas aguafiestas!!! Imagínate que a los chicos se les caiga la baba por nuestra amiga y a Ken, recontra celoso!!!_

_- ¡¡Bingo!! ¡¡ Los celos son la voz!!_

_- Es hora de crear mi nueva obra maestra—_grito una feliz Mimi.

Kari había salido. Estaba completamente decidida a decir todo lo que sentí, pero a ala vez estaba incomoda por el hecho de ir a ver a TK completamente sola.

_- Esto no me gusta para nada, pero…¡¡¡tengo que hacerlo!!—_se dijo a si misma.

TK había salido también a pasear un rato. Estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos también, pero a la vez estaba algo confundido.

_- "¿Estaré haciendo bien? O ¿Me estoy comportando como un egoísta?...¡¡¡Nooo!!!...Esta podría ser mi ultima oportunidad."._

Ambos estaban en el parque principal de Odiaba y se dirigían a la misma heladería (a comer helados, por supuesto). Pero ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que coincidirían en ese lugar.

_- "Un helado, por favor"._

_- "¿De que sabor, señorita?"._

_-"De fresa, si es que fuese tan amable."_

_- "¿Y usted joven?"_

_- "Uno de chocolate con menta, por favor"_

Esa voz era muy conocida para Kari. Ella volteo para ver quien era y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- "_¡¡TK!!! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"_

_- "¿Kari, tu también?"_

_- "Coincidencias de la vida"._

_-"Tal vez., pero... ¿Por que no vamos al parque y conversamos un rato?"_

Ambos estaban completamente emocionados y sin querer ya estaban tomados de la mano. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora, ¿pero no se daban cuenta de que esto era una cita de novios?

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_- Kari. ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!_

_- Yo también. Es como si nuestras mentes estuviesen conectadas de alguna forma—_sonrió Kari.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities (ooh)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_**(Pensamiento de TK): "Mi corazón esta latiendo y se bien por que lo hace. No puedo seguir negando mis sentimientos y lo se desde que retorne a Odaiba".**_

_**(Pensamiento de Kari). "Mi corazón late a cada momento. Es difícil evitarlo y¡¡¡ me estoy portando como una tonta!!! Ahora, no puedo negar lo que estoy sintiendo".**_

_- Discúlpame Kari, pero se me cayó un poco de helado cerca de tu frente, tu nariz y tus labios. —_dijo un asustado TK viendo como el helado se le estaba derramando.

_- Lo limpiare por mi misma. —_respondió la joven Yagami con cierta dificultad.

- _No es necesario. Yo lo haré—_respondió el joven rubio.

TK fue hacia la frente de Kari. La miro por un ratito y beso su frente dulcemente en donde había caído el helado, después hizo lo mismo en su nariz y al llegar a los labios se sintio un poco nervioso, pero al mirarla a los ojos, supo lo que debía de hacer: La tomo nuevamente de las manos y le dio un dulce y suave beso. El primero, para ambos.

_- Te amo Kari. Te amo mucho._

_- Yo también TK. Perdoname si alguna vez fui indiferente contigo._

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new_

Ahora fue Kari, quien comenzó el juego. Ella beso la frente de su amado, después la nariz y finalmente los labios. Estuvieron besándose durante unos minutos hasta que el cielo oscureció.

¿¿¿¿LES GUSTO??? ¡¡¡ESPERO QUE SI!! DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. HASTA LUEGO.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "Lola y yo"

_**(Pensamientos de Miyako Inoue antes de dormir)**_

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Siempre me considere la chica mas alocada de todas. No podía evitar comentar sin rodeos lo que veía y siempre me conocieron por hacer de simples cosas un escándalo...en fin ¡¡así soy yo!! Pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando lo vi por primera vez. Fueron sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules lo primero que me enloquecieron y también su fama de niño perfecto.**_

_**¡¡¡El es tan guapo!!!!**_

_**Pero, cuando conocí su verdadera identidad, mi corazón sufrió una gran desilusión, nadie se daba cuenta lo que me pasaba, a excepción de mi querido amigo Hawkmon. Me resigne a aceptar que era nuestro enemigo hasta que por fin pude ver quien era en realidad y no me equivoque: **_

_**¡Es tan inocente y dulce!**_

_**Pero lo que mas me dolía en el fondo, es que parecía no fijarse en mí. Tal vez, prefiera a las niñas dulces como Kari, inteligentes como Sora o bonitas como Mimi...y yo no soy así... ¡Estoy segura de que si un chico se fija en mi es solo para burlarse!**_

_**¡Pero ya decidí cambiar! ¡No quiero seguir siendo mas la niña alocada, la de los anteojos...Es decir…NO SERE MÁS YOLEI!!! ¡¡¡YA NO MAS!!!**_

El domingo pasó rápidamente como uno de los días mas aburridos en la semana. Los únicos felices eran Kari y TK porque por fin habían comenzado su noviazgo aquel día, pero ellos lo mantendrían en secreto hasta que sea el cumpleaños de Sora. Querían evitarse problemas con Tai, Matt y Davis.

- _"¡No es justo que nos esperemos hasta la fiesta de Sora! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarnos por lo que hacemos! ¡Ni Tai, ni Davis_!—grito TK desde su celular.

- _Es por nosotros TK. ¡No podría estar bien si Tai o Davis empiezan una pelea contra Matt o contra ti!—_dijo Kari

- _Pero, ¿Cuándo se lo diremos al resto? ¿Cuándo podré verte_?

- _Te llamare cuando pueda hacerlo._

- _Esta bien. Te estaré esperando._

Kari colgó el teléfono, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginar nuevamente cuando ella y TK se dieron su primer beso. Fue la experiencia más bonita que había vivido hasta entonces.

- _Nunca lo olvidare. Nunca olvidare cuando tus labios besaron los míos—_dijo la pequeña Yagami para sus adentros.

Tai llego a su casa, después de haber practicado fútbol con sus amigos; se veía muy sucio y desordenado pero no importaba. Traía un hermoso ramo de rosas para su hermana.

Kari pensó que su hermano estaba cambiando y que se volvía más caballeroso. Pero un balde de agua fría le cayo cuando Tai le dijo que ese ramo de flores no venia de su parte.

- _¡Mira Kari! ¡Es un regalo para ti!—le dijo Tai mientras le daba un hermoso ramo de flores._

- _Gracias, hermano_—ella se lo agradeció.

- _Bueno… a decir verdad… es de un admirador secreto_—dijo Tai mientras movía nerviosamente sus manos y se rascaba la cabeza.

- _Lo sabía_.

- _Son de Davis. El esta tan avergonzado de venir a verte y me mando este ramo de rosas para ti, y de paso preguntarte si es que desearías ir con el al baile de Sora_.

- _Me imaginaba que me haría tal petición_.

- _¿Pero por que te molestas?_

- _Por que el nunca entenderá que no estoy interesada en el_.

- _¡K…Kari! Pero… ¡tu estas solas! ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Davis?_

- ¡_No puedo hacerlo!_

Kari se fue a su dormitorio. Se tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar. Su corazón no quería herir a Davis. El no se lo merecía, pero su corazón le pertenecía a TK desde que era solo una niña pequeña.

Pero una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- _¡Hola! Habla Kari ¿Quién me esta llamando_?—pregunto la niña

- _Hola, habla Yolei. Necesito que vengas a mi casa de urgencia. Estoy muy nerviosa y quiero hablar con alguien_—respondió la pelimorada con inseguridad.

- _¡Calma Yolei! ¿Qué te esta pasando?_

- _Bueno…estoy nerviosa con la idea que se le ocurrió a Mimi de cambiarme de look. ¡No lo puedo creer o no lo puedo aceptar!_

- _Es normal, pero debes confiar en Mimi. Ella es un poco loca, pero sus ideas nunca fallan ¿O tal vez, si?_

En la casa de Izzy,una ocupada Mimi estaba buscando su set de maquillaje, su conjunto de pelucas, tintes de cabello y todas esas cosillas, a la vez, que no dejaba concentrarse a nuestro genio, que estaba resolviendo unos ejercicios de matemática ya que la "princesita" hacia mucho ruido.

- _¿y ahora que se te ha ocurrido Mimi?—_pregunto Izzy con curiosidad

- _¡Preparando mi nueva obra maestra!_—le respondió

- _¡Déjame ayudarte!—_se ofreció el jovencito.

Izzy se agacho para ayudar a su amiga, pero de pronto, sin querer, rozaron sus mejillas. Ambos estaban tan cerca que se sonrojaron al verse así.

_**Canción de fondo:**_

**_Que pasa a esta edad?  
que llega y empieza a surgir  
esa sensación del biorritmo andando mas a millón_**

**_Que pasa a esta edad?  
que nadie entonces nos quiere comprender  
y alrededor, todo se nos hace una confusión_**

**_Pasa que si tu no lo ves, el aire se extingue  
que cada que se va, tu mente le sigue  
que se hace demasiado fuerte  
que dejas tu vida a la suerte  
que cada segundo da vueltas y vueltas tu mundo_**

**_Te empiezas a enamorar, te crees enloquecer  
tu pulso se agita mas, y solo piensas en el  
Te empiezas a enamorar, vas de niña a mujer  
se dilatan tus pupilas, te enciendes, te animas  
llega la chispa a tu vida_**

**_Que pasa a esta edad?  
Que empiezas de pronto a sentir  
que con cada ilusión  
un dardo que va directo al corazón_**

**_Que pasa a esta edad?  
que cruzas a la libertad de una vez  
y al verte crecer, entonces se va la razón_**

**_Pasa que si tu no lo ves, el aire se extingue  
que cada que se va, tu mente le sigue  
que se hace demasiado fuerte  
que dejas tu vida a la suerte  
que cada segundo da vueltas y vueltas tu mundo_**

**_Te empiezas a enamorar, te crees enloquecer  
tu pulso se agita mas, y solo piensas en el  
Te empiezas a enamorar, vas de niña a mujer  
se dilatan tus pupilas, te enciendes, te animas  
llega la chispa a tu vida_**

**_Te empiezas a enamorar, te crees enloquecer  
tu pulso se agita mas, y solo piensas en el  
Te empiezas a enamorar, y todo se ve al revés  
se dilatan tus pupilas, te enciendes, te animas  
llega la chispa a tu vida_**

**_Te empiezas a enamorar y todo tiene un porque  
transmites felicidad, por los poros de tu piel  
Te empiezas a enamorar, vas de niña a mujer  
se dilatan tus pupilas, te enciendes, te animas  
llega la chispa a tu vida_**

- _Eres muy bonita, como para usar maquillaje y pelucas_—dijo Izzy totalmente colorado.

- _Gracias, pero es mi estilo_—respondió Mimi orgullosa de si misma.

- _¡Tu nunca cambiaras!_

Ellos, sin querer, se tomaron de las manos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta se alejaron inmediatamente.

-_¡Tenemosqueseguirconnuestrotrabajo!—_dijeron ambos rápidamente y al mismo tiempo.

Mimi se fue de la casa de Izzy rumbo al apartamento de Yolei. Sus padres y hermanos no se encontraban y ella junto a Kari esperaban ansiosas el momento de la transformación. Sora no podía venir ya que se encontraba preparando nuevos diseños para una colección.

- _¿Cómo será mi nuevo look? ¿Seré morena, pelirroja o rubia? ¡¡Estoy emocionada!!_

- _¡Quieta Yolei! Tú eres bonita. El problema es que no sabes arreglarte bien_.

- _Tú nunca te maquillas y aun así Davis y TK se pelean por ti!!!!_

Cuando ambas amigas estaban discutiendo, llego una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y mirada soñadora.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¡Es hora de comenzar el cambio!

Mimi empezó con el cambio de Yolei. Primero, ella mejoro la típica ropa de la peliviolacea por una pequeña blusa que apenas cubría su pecho y dejaba ver su vientre plano (¡¡ como estaría de flaca la condenada!!), luego una mini falda, unas botas marrones muy modernas y para acabar aretes de moda, y una peluca mediana lacia. Maquillaje y de Yolei Inoue no quedaba ni un rastro.

- _Ta, ta, tan… ¡Mi nueva amiga ha llegado! ¡Déjenme presentarles a Lola Williams de los Estados Unidos!—_dijo Mimi muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

- _¡Estoy súper incomoda!—_se quejaba la joven.

- _¡Mírale el lado positivo Yolei! ¡Te ves súper linda! ¡Hasta más linda que Mimi!_

- _Es verdad Kari. Salgamos afuera y veamos cuan linda esta mi amiga "Lola"._

Las tres amigas salieron hacia el parque de Odiaba a dar un pequeño paseo. Todas las miradas se posaban en aquella "extraña" jovencita que caminaba cerca del parque.

- _¡Miren chicas! ¡Todo el mundo esta viendo a Yolei!—_grito Mimi sorprendida por lo que veía.

- _Es verdad_—replicaba Kari

- _¡Estoy incomoooooooooooooda!—_se quejaba Yolei

-_Es el precio de la belleza... ¡Miren chicas son Tai y Matt!—_agrego nuevamente Kari.

- _Es hora de ver la nueva personalidad de mi querida Yolei. Recuérdalo bien, Yolei, eres Lola y vienes de Estados Unidos a visitarme_—aconsejo la "princesita".

Los muchachos se acercaron a las amigas.

- _¡Hola Tai! ¡Hola Matt! ¿Qué se cuentan?_

- _¡Hola Kari, hola Mimi! Estábamos yendo a casa de Sora para ver lo de los nuevos horarios de la escuela. Matt quiso acompañarme. Pero díganme ¿Quién es la hermosa chica que las acompaña?—_dijo Tai haciendo uso de galantería prefabricada.

- _Lo mismo me pregunto. ¿Podrían presentarme a su nueva amiga?—_agrego Matt

- _Por supuesto. Ella es Lola Williams, una de mis amigas de los Estados Unidos. Ella vino a verme y de paso a conocerlos, ya que les hable mucho de ustedes_—dijo Mimi.

_- Es un placer, soy Lola ¿y ustedes?—_saludo Yolei fingiendo su voz.

- _Soy Tai Yagami_

_- Y yo me llamo Matt Ishida_.

Tai se acerco a Matt y le dijo : "Lola es una de las chicas mas lindas que he visto. Me gustaría salir con ella. Dame algunos consejos". Ambos chicos fueron conquistados con la gracia y simpatía de la "desconocida".

- _¿Tai no recuerdas que tienes una practica de fútbol?—_le dijo Matt a su amigo como para que le deje el camino libre.

- _¡Oh es verdad! ¡Lo olvide por completo!, pero en fin tengo que dejarlos. Nos vemos, chicos y ¡fue todo un placer conocerte Lola_!—se despidió el joven Yagami besando la mano de la joven.

- _¡Vamos a comprar unos helados! Quisiera conocer un poquito mas de Lola. Me gustaría que formase parte de mi primer video clip_—añadió Matt.

Yolei estaba muy emocionada por la proposición del chico. Nunca pensó que su cambio tendría tanta acogida y que causaba una gran sensación, especialmente en dos chicos mayores como Tai y Matt.

¡Las aventuras de Lola habían comenzado y nadie la podrá parar!

**CHICOS, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC!!! ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y TENER TAMBIEN EN CUENTA SUS IDEAS PARA SEGUIR MEJORANDO!!! **

**CUALQUIER COSA QUE DESEAN HACERME LLEGAR COMO UN APORTE PARA EL FIC, PUEDEN HACERLO A TRAVES DE UN REVIEW , ASI ME MANTENDERE MAS AL TANTO DE LO QUE USTEDES QUIEREN Y COMO DESEAN QUE SE DESARROLE LA TRAMA.**

**ESTE ES UN FIC QUE EMPECE A ESCRIBIR HACE 6 AÑOS Y CON LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA EN ESE ENTONCES (16 AÑOS) Y AHORA LO QUIERO ENFOCAR DESDE UN PUNTO D EVISTA. ALGO MAS MADURO Y CLARO TAMBIEN JUVENIL, ASI QUE DEJENME COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS, TODO SERA BIEN ACEPTADO.**

**Y GRACIAS POR TODO!!!**

**_JANETT CASTILLO_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: "Planes y objetivos"**

La tarde del lunes había pasado rápidamente. La gente estaba muy cansada después de trabajar y estudiar todo el mundo regresaba a sus casas solo para dormir.

En la casa de los Motomiya, todos estaban preparándose para dormir mientras que un excitado Davis hablaba por teléfono desde hace unos minutos.

- "¡¡¡Pero que hizo Mimi esta vez!!! ¿¿¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas contando Tai??"—gritaba Davis.

- "¡¡¡Por supuesto que si y estoy ansioso de volverla a ver!!"—respondió el joven Yagami.

- "Pero… ¿Dónde queda lo que sentías por Sora? ¿Acaso la olvidaste fácilmente?"

-"No, amigo. Estas muy equivocado. Estoy completamente enamorado de Sora, pero aquella chica era tan bonita como para dejarla ir fácilmente. Si Matt tiene muchas chicas esperando por el, que me deje mostrarle que yo también puedo hacerlo. De hecho seria mejor que el por que estaría conquistando niñitas americanas".

-"Esta bien Tai,¡¡¡ tu puedes conquistar a quien desees!!!"

- "¡¡¡AHORA LE ENSEÑARE A ESE RUBIO QUIEN VA A GANAR EL CORAZON DE SORA!!!".

Jun, quien estaba en la habitación de al lado reía a carcajadas. "Los hombres son unos inmaduros", decía mientras Tai y su hermano hablaban sobre una posible "guerrita" entre Yagami y su querido "Matt". Ella apoyaba a Matt, pero se preguntaba "¿Quien será la chica de la que estos dos están hablando?".

Eran las diez de la noche y Yolei estuvo ausente por más de 4 horas. Cuando llego a casa, trato de olvidar su nuevo "alter ego" y ser ella misma para no levantar sospechas. Ella seguía siendo "La dulce y tierna Yolei" para sus padres y hermanos quienes la veían aun como una niña.

-"Mi pequeña, cuéntame ¿Qué ocurrió en casa de tu amiguita? ¡Se te ve muy contenta!"—pregunto su madre.

-"Nada en especial. Solo que estoy contenta de ver a mi amiga Mimi otra vez. Ella regreso de los Estados Unidos hace dos días".

- "No sabia que tuvieses amiguitas de otros países. El ser una niña elegida te dio ciertas ventajas ¿No es así?".

- "Ella es japonesa pero vivió un tiempo allá. Regreso por que extrañaba mucho su país y a sus amigos".  
- "¡Eso suena bien!, me alegra de que tengas amigas tan cercanas a ti".

-"Si. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas y la admiro muchísimo".

- "¡¡¡Ah lo olvidaba!!! ¡¡¡Me llamaron de la escuela para decirte que la próxima semana serán los exámenes de ingreso a la secundaria!!!"

- "¿¿¿Estas segura??? ¡¡¡No estoy preparada!!!"

- "Yo se que eres una niña muy inteligente y que lo aprobaras. ¿Por qué no estudias con tu amigo Izzy? Tengo referencias de que es un muy buen alumno"

- "¡¡¡Bingo!!! Pero…"

- "¿¿Qué te sucede??".

-"Nada, mama".

Yolei corrió a su cuarto y se puso a llorar. El examen seria en 7 días y ella necesitaba estar más cerca de su querido Ken. Estudiar con Izzy seria una buena idea, pero Mimi estaba viviendo con el y ella no era tan buena estudiante que digamos. El caso era que así no podía concentrarse aunque a la vez estando con Mimi podría mejorar un poco a "Lola", aunque eso signifique que Izzy lo tenga que saber todo y… "¡¡¡ESTO CONSISTE EN UN SECRETO!!", se decía a si misma.

En casa de Izzy. Mimi comenzó con su ritual de belleza: Una mascarilla facial para limpiar y purificar el rostro.

-"Buenas noches Izzy"

- "Buenas noches Mimi. Que descanses".

- "Pero…¡¡¡Por que no me dices cosas bonitas y siempre te quedas callado!!"

- "Discúlpame es que estoy estudiando".

- "Entonces… ¡¡¡TE ORDENO A QUE ME MIRES DE UNA VEZ!!!".

Izzy dejo de estudiar. Se sentía dominado por su compañera. No sabía el motivo de su llamada, pero no se daba cuenta de que la chica estaba entrando poquito a poquito en su corazón.

-"Jajajajajjajajajaa. ¡¡¡Mírate la cara Mimi!!! ¡¡¡Pareces un payaso!!! Jajajajajaja"

- " ¡¡¡ LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!!! ¡No saben admirar la belleza y todo les causa gracia!"

- "Discúlpame Mimi, pero esa es la verdad".

- " ¡¡¡NO MOLESTES!!!"

Mimi se fue a su cuarto muy molesta mientras Izzy continuaba riendo.

En la casa de Sora,una llamada inesperada hizo su presencia.

- "Ring, ring"

- " Buenas noches. Casa de la familia Takenouchi".

- " ¡Hola Sora como esta! Soy Matt No podía irme a dormir sin hablarte antes"

- "Gracias Matt. Es muy caballeroso de tu parte. Hoy no pude ver a las chicas por estar preparando unos diseños para mi proyecto. Si tu vieras mis nuevos diseños me dirías que soy aun una principiante".

- "Bien por ti, aunque me gustaría verte pronto".

- "Yo también pero estoy demasiado ocupada estos días".

- " ¿Por qué no me dejas recogerte mañana a la salida? Podríamos ir a pasear un rato por ahí".

- "¡Seria maravilloso!"

- "Entonces pasare por ti a las.."

- " Al mediodía"

- "¡Muy bien! Pasare por ti a esa hora y de repente vamos a comer unos helados o almorcemos juntos en algún restaurante".

- "Nos vemos mañana"

El corazón de Sora latía mil veces por minuto. No era su primera cita, pero se sentía mas emocionada que aquella vez. No sabía exactamente la razón pero intuía que Matt le propondría ser algo más que amigos, tal vez una relación de novios.

- "Bueno Matt, ya es tarde y tengo que dormir".

-"Que descanses, preciosa".

Matt no era el único que estaba enamorado. El pequeño TK también lo estaba, pero a diferencia de su hermano, el ya había iniciado una relación con su querida Hikari. Pero ella aun no podía creer en lo que estaba pasando. TK era su única motivación .

-"¿Estas pensando en alguien?"—pregunto Tai mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermanita.

- "Solo pensaba en como estarán Gatomon y los demás".

- "Yo también. Extraño mucho a Agumon pero uno de estos días ¡¡te prometo que iremos al Digimundo!!"

- "¿Por qué no vamos mañana? ¡No deberías preocuparte mucho por el tiempo ya que un minuto humano es un día entero en el Digimundo!"

-" ¡Excelente! Oye, Kari ¿Por qué no me das el número de Mimi para preguntarle por Lola? De repente ella quiera ir con nosotros."

- "Bueno… a decir verdad… No recuerdo su numero."

Kari hizo una promesa a Sora, Mimi y Yolei. Ella no podía decir la verdad a NADIE. Y habían acordado de que Lola no era una elegida, solo una simple chica.

- "Yo creo que Lola si es una elegida. Mira que los hermanos de Yolei, la pesada de Jun y hasta el hermano mayor de Joe tienes un digimon…¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo Lola?"

- "Lola no sabe acerca del Digimundo y seria mejor dejar las cosas como están"

- "¿Estas molesta, Kari? o ¿No te simpatiza Lola?"

- "No es eso, solo que para una chica tan moderna como Lola el Digimundo seria algo ridículo".

- "Bueno… yo tenia la idea de presentar a Lola a nuestros amigos".

- " ¿Y se puede saber por que no estas pensando en Sora? ¡Es un milagro, Tai!"

-- "Quiero ver la reacción de Sora, cuando este junto a Lola!"

- "Lo sé. ¿Tratas de sacarle celos, verdad?"

- "Bueno ... puede ser ..."

- "Tai, esta lucha es ridícula y dejar a Sora en paz es mucho mejor! Un día, conocerás otra chica y te olvidaras pronto de Sora. ¡Recuérdalo! "

- "Tú lo has dicho por que estas enamorada de TK"

- "Yo estaba enamorada de él, pero ... YA NO!"

- "Buena decisión. Eres muy nena para eso. Él es como tu hermano. Las mujeres están detrás de el y Matt todo el tiempo y esto no es bueno para ti. ¡Necesitas a alguien que te ame todo el tiempo! "

- "¿¿Alguien como Davis??"

- "Tal vez"

- Pero,¡¡déjame escoger a mi misma!! "

Kari cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y la soledad volvió a ella. Ella decidió conectar su ordenador y escribir un correo electrónico a Gatomon, su amiga leal.

_"Querido Gatomon:_

_¡¡Te extraño mucho!! Espero verte pronto, pero déjame decirte mi problema. Nadie me entendería como tu._

_Estoy enamorada de TK y que está enamorado de mí, y ... ¡¡tenemos una relación en secreto!!. No quiero que mi hermano sepa de esto. No puedo hacerle daño. Tu me dirías: "si tu lo quiere Kari. ¿Cuál es el problema? "Yo sé que mi corazón es el que debe decidir y que nadie puede interferir en mis decisiones._

_Estoy muy confundida, ¡¡pero no quiero lastimar a nadie! Hay un desastre en mi corazón. Soy la luz, pero no podía iluminarme a mí misma._

_Kari "_

La carta fue recibida por Gatomon muy rápidamente. Estaba descansando con los otros digimons.

- "Esta es una carta de Kari"-dijo la gata blanca muy entusiasta

- "Creo que nos dará buenas noticias sobre los niños"-dijo Patamon que estaba con ella.

Gatomon leyó la carta en silencio la primera vez. Ella trató de captar la idea principal, pero, después de algunos minutos, ella decidió algo:

- "¿Qué sucede Gatomon"??-Pregunta Patamon

- " Problemas de adolescentes. Quiero ayudar, pero no puedo. A los Digimons no se les permite inmiscuirse en los problemas humanos "-respondió Gatomon

- "Se trata de Kari y TK. ¿No? "

- "Sí". Kari es la novia de TK "

- "¡¡Esta es una buena noticia!! Pero no está contenta,¡¡El amor es maravilloso!!

- "Pero no todos están contentos, en especial Tai y Davis ".

- "Ya veo. La amistad es más importante para ella ... "

- Sí, y ella no quiere que ninguno de nosotros luche por este problema y es mucho mejor mantenerse neutral , aunque, algunos quisiéramos ayudar a nuestros niños. "

Gatomon lloró mucho. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. Los Digimons tienen sentimientos, los seres humanos, también. Ayudar podría ser útil, pero los digimons no son tan complicados como los seres humanos. Se puede encontrar una solución fácilmente, pero los seres humanos, no.

En otro lugar, un chico de dieciséis años de edad estaba leyendo en el periódico sobre el resultado de este último examen. Ser un estudiante de décimo año podría ser la emoción más intensa o el comienzo de nuevas responsabilidades en su vida.

- "Joe. La tarjeta de invitación para la fiesta de la Sora ha llegado. ¿No quieres lo quieres lee??

- "Sí, Shuu. Dame un segundo, por favor ".

- "Lo dejé en tu escritorio".

El joven abrió la "carta" y la leyó.

La fiesta sería en un lugar conocido donde muchos estudiantes celebraban su graduación o algunas parejas, su boda. Todos los niños irían a esta fiesta, pero leyó un detalle:_ "Por favor. Es necesario que lleve su pareja de baile "._

- "¡Oh mi Dios!"

- "¿Qué hay de nuevo, Joe?"

- "Estupidos detalles como pareja de baile!"

- "Es algo común en este tipo de fiesta ... ¿No conoces alguna chica para que la lleves contigo ?".

- "Sí, pero yo no tengo muchos amigas, sólo Sora, Kari, Yolei y Mimi!"

- "Invita a una de ellas".

- "No puedo"

- "¿Por qué no?"

- "Sora está saliendo con Matt. Es evidente que Él la invitara. Kari tiene dos pretendientes y ella elegirá a TK. Están enamorados. Yolei .. no sé ... Sí y Mimi ¡¡Claro Mimi ..!! ¡¡Ella podría ser mi pareja de baile! "

- "Invítala!"

- "Soy muy tímido".

- "Sólo trata de darle un regalo ... como los chocolates o flores. Las mujeres lo aman! "

- "OK. Mandaré una invitación a su email de estos días. Espero que ella acepte. "

Joe imaginaba lo que sería el resultado. Se imaginaba una Mimi feliz de aceptar su solicitud. "Le gusta todo lo que es dulce y femenino", pensó.

Y hablando de Mimi. Ella está pensando en un posible compañero de baile para ella. Estos últimos días con Izzy habían sido importantes para ella, en especial, ayer, cuando estaban demasiado sonrojados al ordenar la sala. Ella podía recordar la reacción de su amigo.

- "¿Por qué Izzy estaba demasiado enrojecido cuando estaba cerca de mí?" Y ... ¿Por qué yo también??? Es excitante estar junto a él, demasiado cercanos y muy lejanos .. ". "Se que ha cambiado desde la última vez .., se está convirtiendo en un hombre, un hombre guapo ... Pero Mimi .. ¿¿Tú estás diciendo esas cosas??? .. ¡¡¡¡QUE TE ESTA PASANDO !!!!"

Y, de inmediato, recibió una nota en su casilla de correo electrónico ...

_"Hola, Mimi. No te pude ver antes porque estaba ocupado, pero estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo. Quiero invitarte a dar un paseo por el parque de Odaiba. Quiero hablar acerca de mis planes, mis nuevos objetivos y mi entrada en la nueva escuela. ¿Y tú?? No lo sé, pero tienes que decirme un montón de cosas._

_Un beso_

_Joe "_

Estaba demasiado sorprendida. Nunca pensó que sus amigos sean capaces de invitarla Joe era demasiado serio y amable, pero ... no importaba si podía usar su belleza para olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

- "Izzy es un estúpido chico de secundaria. Los chicos mayores son muy interesantes ... y Joe es cada vez más interesante desde la última vez ... "-pensó.

Pasó la noche y nuestros amigos recibirán un nuevo día pronto.

FIN

ESTE CAPITULO ME TOMO COMO 4 DIAS PARA ESCRIBIRLO Y UN DIA PARA TRADUCIRLO, PERO HE AQUI EL RESULTADO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIGAN COMENTANDO Y DANDOME ANIMOS LOS QUIERO A TODOS USTEDES CHICOS!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: El niño del que me enamore

**En el digimundo, Hawkmon se encontraba leyendo una misiva de su querida amiga Yolei. El la extrañaba mucho, pero al igual que sus demás compañeros, ellos tenían que ayudar a Gennai en la reconstrucción de su mundo.**

"_**Esta noche me encuentro pensando en el. Creo que ahora más que nunca. No se pero cuando lo siento cerca **__**de mi, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. ¡Podría ser capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos que me gusta y que lo quiero! Pero algo me lo impide. Yo nunca había sido así e incluso me deje hacer un cambio de look por Mimi, un cambio que me agrado mucho y que hasta dejo helados a Tai y Matt. ¿Qué pasara cuando el me vea así? ¡Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar! ¡Pero mi corazón late demasiado que ya no puedo esperar a verlo otra vez, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo! ¡He esperado demasiado y cada día se esta poniendo más guapo y mas varonil! ¡PERO RAYOS QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!"**_

- _¡Esta Yolei cada día esta mas loca! _–decía Hawkmon mientras leía la ultima misiva que le dejo su amiga.

_- Admítelo Hawkmon. Esa chica esta cada día más enamorada de Ken. _–añadió Wormmon haciéndole "ojitos" y con una vocecita llena de dulzura (Ya me lo imagino xD!!)

_- Lo se desde el año pasado, pero me duele saber que Ken nunca le hará caso. Yo le dije que no sea tan acelerada e imprudente, pero se ve que no toma en cuenta lo que le dije.__ ¡Ojala y no haya hecho alguna tontería!_—añadió Hawkmon mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de no imaginar cosas "raras".

_-¡Claro que no! ¡De lo contrario ya te lo hubiese contado!_—prosiguió Wormmon.

_-¿Acaso no han leído que Mimi le hizo un cambio de imagen? Pues conociendo a Mimi __¡¡¡yo le diré que le haga uno a Davis y otro a mí!!!_—agrego una voz muy conocida.

_- ¡Ya sabemos que eres tu Veemon__!_—gritaron ambos digimons al mismo tiempo.

_- ¡No veo el día en el que conquiste a Gatomon con mi nuevo look y Davis a Kari con el suyo!_—agrego el pequeño digimon azul imaginándose la posible escena que armaría.

_- ¡Ay cuando no Veemon! Lo poco que sabemos es que Kari y TK se gustan y que de repente, allá en su mundo...—_agrego Wormmon sin completar la frase.

-_En su mundo, los dos ya estén de novios… ¡Ooops! ¡Creo que debí callarme y yo aconsejando a Yolei por todo lo que hace!_

_-Si tu lo sabias Hawkmon, ¿Por qué no nos contaste?_

_- Es que Yolei me pidió que no lo hiciera…¡¡¡Además yo no estoy seguro si lo que me dice es verdad o mentira!!!_

_- ¡Y yo haciéndome esperanzas con Gatomon y Davis!_

_- Yo replico que esto puede ser solo una suposición de Yolei… ¡Ella exagera muchas veces las cosas!_

**A los digimons les cayó una gota de agua tipo anime**

**En la Tierra, ya era de día y una soñolienta Yolei se levantaba de su cama para tomar el desayuno.**

_- ¡Te estábamos esperando hace rato, floja!_—le dijo una de sus hermanas.

_- ¡No te queríamos despertar por que te veíamos tan linda mientras dormías! __–_añadió otra de ellas.

_- Si y diciendo entre sueños el nombre de un chico… ¡Pero no me acuerdo como se llamaba!_—dijo la primera.

_- Se llamaba Ken, creo que ese era su nombre, ¡Ay! ¡¡¡ Pero que tierna se te veía cuando lo mencionabas!!!_—continuo la segunda haciendo que la pequeña pelimorada se sonroje.

_- __Bueno si es un chico que me gusta y mucho_—respondió la menor de los Inoue en voz bajita.

_- ¡Ay nuestra hermanita esta creciendo!_—gritaron ambas hermanas de mucha emoción.

_- Y dime, ¿El te hace caso?_—pregunto la hermana mayor

_- Eh…a decir verdad…no… ¡PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE EN MUY POCO TIEMPO SI!—_respondió Yolei como si estuviese librando una gran batalla.

_- ¡Miren lo que me encontré! ¿No son estas las fotos de Ken __Ichijouji, el niño genio mas famoso del Japón? ¿Acaso lo conoces Yolei? ¡¡¡Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo si el forma parte de los famosos "Niños elegidos"!!!_—añadió la segunda hermana mientras veía la enorme colección de fotos de Ken que tenia su pequeña hermana.

_-¡Nadie les ha dicho que revisen mis cosas personales! Ni siquiera mis amigas lo hacen…aunque yo le pedí a Davis que me las regalara…Siquiera es lo único que me consuela tener de el ya que a veces ni siquiera me dirige la palabra…_

_- ¡Ya Yolei no llores! ¡Ya veras que un día de estos conoces a un chico que te va a gustar y te vas a olvidar de el! Es mas ese chico es tan famoso y arrogante que ni siquiera se da cuenta la clase de chica que tiene al costado._

_- ¡Es que ustedes no comprenden! ¡Ken es el chico más dulce y tierno que he conocido en mi vida! ¡El no se da cuenta de que puede haber una chica que lo ame con todo su corazón por lo que es y no lo que aparenta!_

**Yolei estaba muy molesta por los comentarios de sus hermanas. Salio de su habitación y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha. En cuanto hubo terminado cogio sus cosas y se fue rumbo a sus clases de nivelación en la escuela sin tomar desayuno.**

_- ¡No soporto que no me entiendan!—_se decía a si misma la jovencita de cabellos morados.

**En cuanto llego a la escuela vio que en la puerta se armaba un gran alboroto. Montón de jovencitas se arremetían contra la puerta que hasta la policía tuvo que intervenir. **

**La joven Inoue se acerco despacio a la entrada principal de la Secundaria y pregunto a una chica que es lo que estaba pasando.**

_- Buenos días Sanko, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?_

_- ¡Ay Yolei! Si hubieses venido mas temprano lo hubieses visto todo…¿Adivina quien estudiara con nosotras en el curso de verano?_

_- Me imagino que cualquier chico común y corriente ya que las inscripciones aun estas abiertas._

_- Pues no… ¡El niño mas famoso del Japón estará estudiando la Secundaria con nosotras y es mas se le otorgo una beca a su excelente rendimiento académico…¡__ Ken __Ichijouji estará estudiando en esta misma escuela!_

**Al oír el chisme de su amiga, el corazón de Yolei empezó a acelerarse por completo. Nunca imagino que su adorado Ken por fin se decidiese a estudiar en la escuela Secundaria. Pareciese que todo hubiese sido por obra y milagro de la Inoue, pero ella sabia perfectamente que no era así, y solo atino a gritar fuertemente de emoción.**

_- ¡Bingooooooooooooooooooo!!!!_

**Todos los que estaban allí presentes se voltearon a ver quien era la persona que gritaba como alma que llevase el diablo.**

_- ¿Qué te pasa Yolei? ¡Me asustaste cuando empezaste a gritar! ¿Tanto te emociona la llegada de Ichijouji a nuestra escuela?_

_- Bueno…no es que me importe… ¡Me fascina!_

_- Sigues tan loca como siempre, cualquier chico que se acerque a ti se va a espantar con tu forma de ser… ¡Ven vamos al salón o Furukawa te reprobara el curso! ¿No quieres eso verdad?_

**Sanko se llevo de la mano a su alocada amiga y cuando llegaron la clase ya había empezado.**

_- Y como les decía señores, el alumno __Ichijouji postulara al examen de admisión de esta prestigiosa escuela como todos ustedes, por que el mismo lo decidió. Así que queda terminantemente prohibido todo tipo de muestras de afecto, fanatismo o cosas por el estilo. Creo que todos ustedes ya saben a quien me refiero y bueno no es mi problema el hecho de que no este presente._

_- Toc, toc._

_- Adelante_

_- Perdone sr. Furukawa la tardanza, es que como había un gran tumulto afuera se nos hizo algo difícil el ingreso_—añadió Sanko junto con una Yolei totalmente avergonzada.

_- ¡Primera y ultima vez! ¡Mishima Sanko se sienta junto con Todoki! Y usted Inoue en vista de que su último examen no fue tan bueno que digamos tendrá el privilegio de sentarse junto a __Ichijouji para que de una buena vez capte las clases y obtenga una nota aprobatoria en el ingreso directo._

**Sanko se dirigió a su nuevo asiento, mientras que Yolei ante la mirada "atónita" de todo el salón de clases se fue a sentar junto a Ken. Se sentía feliz de tenerlo tan cerca de ella, pero se mordía los labios para no gritar de emoción. Recordó que Mimi le había dicho que: **_**"Una señorita nunca se expresa a gritos y no expresa tan abiertamente sus emociones"**_

**La clase paso en un santiamén y Yolei pudo entender casi todo el contenido de la clase de Furukawa, quien era conocido en la Secundaria por el "Torturador de las Matemáticas", ya que en su curso difícilmente se aprobaba, sino pregúntenle a Tai quien llevaba un curso a cargo con el mismo maestro y del cual dependía su ingreso al tercer año de secundaria.**

_- Bueno señores, la clase ha terminado. Como ustedes sabrán la próxima semana es el examen de ingreso y a cada uno se les ha repartido un balotario con los principales temas del curso y por supuesto, ejercicios para reforzarlo._

_- ¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyy no profesor!!!_

_- ¡Silencio! Tienen dos días para entregarme los ejercicios…Son 50 % de puntaje que se les agregara al examen. ¡Así que a estudiar se ha dicho!_

**Los alumnos –al sonido del timbre- salieron corriendo de clases. Yolei trato de alcanzar a Ken, quien se alejaba a pasos muy rápidos.**

_- ¡Hey Ken! ¡Espérame! ¡Te acompaño a la estación del tren!_

_- Bueno, si tú deseas._

**Pese a la frialdad con que le contesto el joven, Yolei se sentía alegre de tenerlo a su lado y en su cabeza corrían las más alocadas ideas, pero empezó a pensar con cabeza fría y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bingooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! , esto fue lo que se le ocurrió**_**:**_

_- Oye Ken, ya oíste lo que dijo el maestro acerca del examen ¿Por qué no estudiamos juntos hoy en la tarde? Mis hermanos van a salir y tendremos silencio para estudiar… ¿Qué dices?_

_-Déjame pensarlo bien. Había quedado con los muchachos en un parque para jugar partido y después ir a la casa de Matt para ver como ensaya su banda._

_- Bueno, es que yo no tengo nadie con quien estudiar y se me hace difícil concentrarme._

_- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Izzy? Tal vez el tenga tiempo._

_- Ya lo moleste mucho el año pasado…_

_- Bueno Yolei, tengo que irme. Mi tren esta por llegar en unos minutos. Si me decido te llamo._

**Y no se como paso, pero ni el mismo se dio cuenta que de un corto impulso beso la mejilla de su acompañante. El tren había llegado y el joven de ojos azules profundos sintió algo de vergüenza y se subió inmediatamente al tren sin decir palabra alguna.**

_- Te quiero así por ser como eres aunque el resto me diga que estoy loca por andar detrás de un imposible._ —dijo Yolei totalmente sonrojada por lo que su amigo acababa de hacer.

**Justo estaba caminando cuando se topo con una de sus mejores amigas…la "princesita" Mimi.**

_- ¡Vaya picarona con que persiguiendo a Ken! ¿Acaso has logrado algo bueno?_

_- Solo un beso en la mejilla, eso es todo. Pero tal vez lo hizo para distraerme._

_- Ummmm. ¡Creo que es hora de que Lola entre en acción de una buena vez!_

_-Si, pero… ¿en que momento? Por que el esta en mi clase y podría sospechar._

_- Es verdad, pero ahora que recuerdo Izzy me dijo que todos los chicos se reunirían hoy en la tarde en casa de Matt. ¿¿Tal vez podamos aprovechar?? Aparte que quiero darle el si a Joe para la fiesta de Sora._

_- ¿Vas a ir con el?_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Bueno… además quiero que Izzy se muera de la envidia._

_- ¡Buena idea!_

**Ambas amigas se fueron caminando por ahí, se dieron unas cuantas vueltas por el centro comercial y ahí fueron viendo más ropa para la presentación "oficial" de "Lola"**

**Quienes también estaban paseando por ahí eran Matt y Sora. A ambos se les veía felices y contentos.**

_- Gracias por venirme a recoger esta tarde. —_dijo Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro_._

_- Fue un placer, aunque lo que no me gusto fueron aquellas fanáticas asediándome a cada rato. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado. —_respondió Matt recordando como muchas veces las jovencitas lo perseguían a mares.

_- Es verdad. Sabes Matt…yo, yo…bueno_...---tartamudeo la pelirroja al sacar un sobre de su bolso.

_- ¿Qué querías decirme Sora?_

_- Bueno como sabrás ya se acerca mi cumpleaños y aun no te he dado la invitación. ¡Perdóname por ser tan olvidadiza!_

_- No te preocupes._

**Cuando Sora le entrego el sobre a Matt, ella no pudo evitar ponerse toda roja. Matt abrió el sobre y lo leyó detenidamente. Sus ojos brillaban más que las últimas veces que ella lo había visto.**

_- Ojala que no tengas ningún compromiso ese día. Me gustaría que fueras—_dijo la joven totalmente avergonzada.

_- Ten por seguro que ya separe ese día en mi agenda ya que tu eres una persona muy especial para mi—_respondió el rubio tomándole las manos a su "amiga".

**Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sus miradas se entrecruzaban cada vez mas y poco a poco las palabras fueron dejándose de lado para dar paso a un profundo y suave beso, que al principio fue dulce y tierno, pero después fue aumentando la sensación que sin saberlo ya se estaban besando ¡¡¡ CON LENGUA Y TODO!!!! Hasta que la joven detuvo el beso…**

_- Esto no debió pasar, no es bueno para dos amigos._

_- Sora, si tu y yo nos gustamos ¿Por qué habría de ser malo?_

_-¡No es por ti! ¡Es por Tai!_

_- Sora, ahora lo que importante somos tu y yo. Tai ya encontrara alguien que lo quiera. El es un tipo muy especial, estoy seguro de que por ahí hay alguien que lo va a querer más de lo que se merece._

_- ¡Matt no seas egoísta!_

_- No lo soy, solo que tampoco me gusta ver infeliz a alguien. Estoy seguro _**(la besa de nuevo), **_que el encontrara_ **(la besa otra vez)** _a la chica ideal. ¡Te lo aseguro!_

_- Entonces, me prometes que nos seguiremos viendo a escondidas._

_- No estoy de acuerdo pero te lo prometo._

**La pareja se siguió besando más tiernamente todavía.**

**La tarde llego fácilmente. Sora estaba más feliz que nunca. Dudaba si era bueno contarle a alguien lo sucedido pero al igual que Kari pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo todo así.**

**Mimi y Yolei almorzaron juntas en un restaurant cerca al Centro Comercial de pelimorada aviso a sus padres "que se quedaría a estudiar con una amiga" y así Mimi aprovecho para poner en juego su plan.**

_**- **__Entonces tomamos el tren que va de Tamachi a Odaiba a las 3 de la tarde. Las 2 iremos juntas y si nos encontramos con Ken le decimos que yo queria hacerte conocer Tamashi,Kyoto y algunos otros lugares._

_-¿Estas segura de que no nos descubrirá?_

_-Yolei, estamos siendo lo mas discretas posibles con esto de "Lola"._

**Mimi le dio el paquete de ropa que había comprado a Yolei ye hizo que esta se cambiase en el baño lo mas rápido posible. A diferencia de la vez pasada "Lola" iba esta vez vestida con una blusa rosa corta que dejaba ver su ombligo y un pantalón jean acampanado a la cadera y zapatos de tacón alto que la hacían ver mas estilizada.**

_- ¡Te ves muy bien! ¡Sabia que esta ropa te quedaría!_

_- ¡Al menos el pantalón es cómodo pero los zapatos no lo son!_

_- ¡Confórmate con lo que tienes! ¡Estoy haciendo un gasto enorme en esta compra!_

**Y ambas amigas se dirigieron a la estación de tren. Aunque ya era algo tarde como para abordar el tren que iba de Odaiba a Tamachi.**

**-** _Bueno pues Yolei,tendremos que esperar..¡Uy son las 3 y 45 de la tarde! ¡Me imagino que Ken debe estar a punto de llegar! ¡Suerte amiga!_

**Y efectivamente en el tren que dio las 4 de la tarde,Ken había llegado para reunirse con sus amigos. Justo en ese momento, el estaba pensando en Yolei y el sorpresivo beso que le dio en la mejilla después de clases.**

**- **_Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en ella…¡Pero que rayos me esta pasando!_** .**

**De repente, tomo su celular y marco el número de su amiga. Yolei que para evitar problemas le dio el celular a Mimi no se imaginaba quien la estaba llamando y Mimi para no malograr el día, no contesto la llamada.**

**Ken apago el celular y muy distraído al ver que no le contestaba su amiga baja del tren y apresurada se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la estación, pero sin darse cuenta al andar absorto en sus pensamientos choco con alguien.**

_- ¡ Tenga mas cuidado al caminar, señorita!_

_- Discúlpame, pero andaba distraída._

**Cuando Ken levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba la persona con la que había chocado, vio que era la chica mas linda que el había visto en su vida.**

**FIN.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 5 : "_**La extraña que me robo el corazón. Corazones rotos y entrelazados"**_

_  
_- _Discúlpeme iba muy distraída. Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención_—respondió la extraña joven haciendo una reverencia al estilo japonés.

- _No. La culpa fue mía. Yo era el que andaba distraído sin pensar que me toparía contigo_-- respondió Ken con su típico nerviosismo y un ligero temblor al hablar. Era casi obvio que nunca se había cruzado con una chica en esa clase de situaciones.

_  
_- _¡Jajajajaja! ¡Nunca había visto que un chico tan lindo como tu fuera tan caballeroso y gentil! ¡Supongo que todos los japoneses deben ser así! ¡Me fascina estar aquí y conocer personas tan educadas y gentiles!_—"Lola" se rió sutilmente como se lo había enseñado su amiga Mimi, aunque en lo mas profundo de su corazón se moría de ganas por gritar como lo hacia cuando era Yolei.

_- Bueno me tengo que ir o si no llegare tarde a la reunión que tengo—_resolvió Kenmientras su nerviosismo se iba acrecentando aun más y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

- _Fue un gusto conocerte, ojala que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día_—dijo "Lola" mientras le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa al "amigo" que "recién acababa de conocer".

- _Igualmente. Adiós_—Ken se fue rápidamente para evitar mostrarse sonrojado ante la "extraña".

_- Adiós... ¡Y no seas tan tímido que eso no te va!_

El muchacho de los cabellos azules y profundos ojos ya estaba algo alejado de la "pelinegra" cuando escucho su despedida. Su voz era como un susurro a sus oídos.

Mimi lo estaba viendo todo. Mas orgullosa no podría estar. El plan "A" había funcionado ya que Ken estaba claramente embobado por la "femineidad" y "belleza" de "Lola". Ahora era tiempo de presentarse formalmente.

_- ¡Sus ojos brillaban como dos perlas! ¡Nunca lo vi mas lindo!_

_- Comprendo la impresión que le causaste a Ken. ¡No pensé que tu cambio despertara muchas emociones escondidas y sobre todo en un chico como el! ¡Vamos por buen camino, amiga!_

_- ¡Me esta empezando a gustar esto! Aunque no se que podría pasar si es que algún día se llega a enterar de la verdad._

_-¡Nah! Eso difícilmente llegara a pasar y si sucede, ya estará tan conquistado que "Lola" Y "Yolei" le parecerán la misma persona. ¡Yo se lo que te digo!_

Mientras Yolei y Mimi caminaban alegremente por la estación de tren, una parejita andaba de la mano. Los dos se veían muy tiernos y melosos. A Mimi no le fallo su intuición y supo al instante de quienes se trataba.

_- ¡Hola Sora y Matt! ¡Que guardadito se lo tenían!_—les dijo Tachikawa mientras les sonreía coquetamente a ambos. La pareja se sintió acorralada por la pelirrosada.

_- ¡No pensé que nos encontraríamos por aquí!_ –respondió Sora muy avergonzada.

_- Bueno, será bueno que nos vayamos Sora. Ya es tarde y debes regresar a casa. —_agrego Matt como una excusa para irse del lado de la chismosilla Tachikawa.

_- ¡No esperen! Les iba a presentar a una amiga… ¡Lola! ¡Lola! ¿Dónde estas?_—preguntaba Mimi a viva voz mientras Yolei, que había ido a comprar un chupetín, se acercaba a donde estaba su amiga--_- Bueno chicos. Ella es Lola, mi amiga de los Estados Unidos. Matt ya tuvo oportunidad de verla una vez y bueno te la estaría presentando formalmente a ti Sora._

Matt no apartaba su vista de rubio la veía de pies a cabeza. Era hombre, después de todo.

_- Hola Lola. Sabía que te vería otra vez._

_- Hola Matt… ¡Tienes una linda novia!_

_- Bueno, si…Ella es Sora._

_-Hola Sora._

_- Hola Lola._

Sora sabía exactamente quien era "Lola". Mimi se lo había comentado por teléfono, pero no la había visto personalmente. Era mas linda de lo que había pensado y su comportamiento resultaba muy extraño para una chica tan hiperactiva como Yolei. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo embobado que tenia Lola a su novio e inmediatamente como un arranque de celos le golpeo el estomago.

_- ¿No dijiste que era tarde, Matt?_

_- Bueno, si._

_- Ya es hora de que me vaya a casa. Mama debe estar muy preocupada por mi._

_- Esta bien. Sora. ¡Vamonos!_

_- Bueno chicas, fue un gusto verlas. Ojala nos podamos encontrar algún día._

_- Lo mismo digo yo, Sora._

_- Bueno nosotras también tenemos que irnos. Oye Mimi ¿Ya me conseguiste el lugar para alojarme?_

_- ¡Oh es verdad! ¡Que despistada que soy! Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos… ¡Adiós!_

_- ¡Adiós! (ambos)_

Sora se abrazo a Matt cariñosamente y no lo soltó para nada mientras se iban. Ya después le pediría a su amado "ciertas explicaciones".

_- ¡Bingo! ¡Sora y Matt son novios! ¡Lo lograron! ¡Bingo! ¡Bingo! ¡Bingo!_

_- ¡Ya cállate Yolei! No hace mucho que ellos se fueron ¿Imagínate si te llegan a escuchar? Sora ya lo sabe todo, pero Matt no._

_- ¡Es verdad! ¡Sigo siendo tan despistada como siempre!_

Ambas niñas rieron alegremente.

Habían pasado unos 45 minutos desde el encuentro que Ken tuvo con "Lola". Como lo explique, nunca había visto a una chica tan linda, de hermosos ojos miel, altura notable, moderna y con una cabellera negra, sedosa y brillante.

_- ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¡Primero Yolei y luego esa chica! Aunque debo admitir que la segunda era una chica bastante atractiva. ¡Pero Ken que rayos estas pensando!_

De repente recibió en su D3, una llamada de Wormmon.

_- ¡Hola Ken! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Te extraño mucho! Genai me dijo que mientras el Digimundo no este listo y ordenado no podrán venir a visitarnos ni nosotros tampoco._

_- Hola Wormmon, justo quería hablarle de esto a un amigo, pero no se si los digimons entienden de chicas._

_- Bueno…tal vez pueda ayudarte… ¿De que se trata, Ken?_

_- Bueno… es que… parece que me gusta una chica a la que acabo de conocer hoy._

_-¡Pero Ken que yo sepa no te puede gustar alguien que conoces solo una vez! Tal vez esa chica tenga un digimon… ¿Sabes cual es su nombre?_

_- No lo se._

_- Entonces estamos perdidos. Si no sabes su nombre, no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que la veas una vez más._

_- Bueno ojala la vea otra vez._

_- Espero que si Ken, aunque yo se el nombre de una persona a la que tu le gustas mucho… pero... ¡mejor me callo!_

_- Hay muchas chicas a las que le gusto Wormmon, pero creo que por el momento me interesa solamente ella. Bueno Wormmon, ya llegue a casa de Matt. ¡Suerte nos vemos pronto!_

_- ¡Nos vemos Ken!_

El joven cerro su D3 y tomo un taxi hasta el parque donde se tenían que encontrar con Davis y los demás. A propósito de este, el estaba acompañado por su pesada hermana Jun.

_- ¡Davis no creo que me hayas traído hasta aquí! ¡Voy a ver a Matt! Y sin la odiosa compañía de esas fans que lo persiguen…_

_- Mira quien lo dice…_

_- ¡No seas aguafiestas! Es mas tú cumplirás con tu parte y yo cumpliré con la mía. Así nos aseguramos que yo me quede con Matt, Tai se quede con Sora y tú te quedes con Kari._

_- Eso es a lo que quiero llegar, pero tú prometiste no comportarte como una loca._

_- Ya, ya, voy a cumplir mi promesa._

Los ojos de los hermanos Motomiya no cesaban de buscar a sus "amados", pero de repente Jun vio a un chico que le pareció familiar.

_- ¡Miren nada mas! Si no existiese Matt en mi corazón, hace rato Shuu hubiera conquistado el mió… ¡Hey Shuu! ¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Soy Jun!—_grito la Motomiya pero el chico no le hacia caso.

_- ¿Qué tanto gritas? ¡Ese de ahí nos es Shuu es su hermano Joe! ¡Hey Joe ven aquí! _–corrigió Davis a su hermana mayor y a la vez le pasaba la voz a su amigo.

El joven de lentes se acerco al alocado chico de los googles y lo saludo. Jun, estaba fascinada con el chico. Se veía casi de su misma edad y al parecer era "mucho más interesante que su hermano mayor".

_- Hola Davis… Hace tiempo que no te veo ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_- Bueno…solo practicando fútbol y peleando con mi hermana_—respondió Davis mientras señalaba con su dedo a su alocada consanguínea.

_- Oh es verdad, ¿Tu debes ser Jun, verdad?_—pregunto Kido a la joven de cabellos alborotados.

_- Si, soy yo mucho gusto_—respondió Jun extendiéndole la mano al joven.

_- El gusto es mío…Bueno, ¿Han visto a Mimi? Le compre este ramo de rosas. Ella acepto mi invitación para ir a la fiesta de Sora como mi pareja de baile._

_- No, pero… ¿No sabia que te interesara Mimi? ¿Acaso te gustan las chicas locas y fresas como mi hermana?_

_- ¡Cállate Davis!_—respondió Jun, pero al parecer nadie le hizo caso.

_- Si, estuve interesado en ella desde hace 4 años. La última vez que la vi me impresiono mucho cuanto ha cambiado. Se ha vuelto más bonita e interesante._

_- Si. Mimi es bonita, pero cabeza hueca. Me gustaría verla aquí en Japón, ya que para Año Nuevo me fui de vacaciones a Estados Unidos y allí me la encontré._

_- Llego la semana pasada, sé que esta en casa de Izzy hasta que sus padres lleguen._

_- ¡Ojala que tanta convivencia no sea tan problemática! Digo, por que a Izzy no le gusta la bulla y el escándalo._

_- Lamentablemente tiene que aceptar a Mimi tal y como es._

El siguiente en llegar fue Ken, estaba medio extraño, así que su amigo le llamo la atención a su manera.

_- ¡Hey Ken! ¡Hola! ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Davis! ¡Hola Joe! ¡Hola Jun!_

_- Davis tiene razón, no se que te esta pasando, se te nota muy decaído._

_- Tal vez tengas razón Joe, prepararme para la Secundaria es muy estresante._

_- ¡No solo estudiar para el examen de ingreso sino también soportar a una acosadora como Yolei! ¡Anda vamos que todos sabemos que a ella le gustas desde el año pasado!_

_- Bueno, no lo había notado Davis, tal vez le he sido muy indiferente estos días, pero voy a hablar con ella, aparte que creo que me gusta otra chica… ¡No me creerás pero la conocí hoy en la estación de tren! _

_- Con que el tímido Ken ya esta volviéndose un hombrecito…_

_- ¡No bromees Joe! Y dime Ken, ¿sabes como se llama la chica? O ¡dinos como era!_

_- Bueno era alta, tenía los ojos color miel como Yolei, pero no usaba lentes. Su cabello llegaba a los hombros, es negro, lacio y brillante. Es delgada. Viste muy a la moda y su forma de hablar era muy dulce. A pesar que trataba de aparentar más edad con su físico y forma de vestir, no le echo menos de 13 o 14 años. Pero no se su nombre._

_- ¡Que hombres! ¡Como siempre fijándose en agrandadas!_

_- ¿Te puedes callar Jun? ¡Esto es asunto de hombres? u ¿olvidas lo que hemos quedado?_

_- Ya esta bien hermanito, pero no puedo evitar quedarme sin opinar._

_- Esa descripción me suena…alta, cabello negro, delgada y bonita… ¿No será la misma chica que me dijo Tai que era amiga de Mimi?_

Y como para confirmarlo todo, ambos escucharon una voz familiar. Era Matt que venia acompañado de Sora.

_- Esa chica que dices Davis, se llama Lola y es una amiga de Mimi que vino de los Estados Unidos. Me la acabo de encontrar de nuevo cuando iba paseando con Sora, que a decir verdad, es mi novia._

_- ¡Felicitaciones!—_le dijeron todos.

A Jun se le partió el corazón, pero no podía decir nada, había quedado en comportarse como una dama delante de Davis y sus corazón esta herido, pero no tenia que demostrarlo.

_- Bueno yo no quería que aun se sepa la noticia, pero como el insistió tanto en venir hasta aquí conmigo… no tuve mas remedio que apoyarlo—_agrego Sora.

_- Eres una suertuda Sora, te llevas al mejor chico del mundo. Bueno creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Mejor me voy a casa.¡Davis vuelves temprano que a mi mama no le gusta que estés andando hasta tarde!_---dijo Jun mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas. Se sentía herida, confundida. Hasta hace rato su corazón estaba emocionado, pero todo se rompió cuando vio llegar a Matt con su novia. Volteo la mirada y camino de regreso a casa.

_-¡Me sorprende ver a Jun actuar de esa manera!_

_- Creo que se resigno. Estoy segura que esto la marcara bastante fuerte, pero ella es lista, te olvidara pronto y cuando otra vez le interese un chico, volverá a las andadas._

Apenas Jun se fue, los amigos escucharon una voz medio chillona que los saludaba…

_- Hello boys!!!_

_- ¡Hola Mimi!_

_- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Los he extrañado un montón!_

Mimi se acerco a cada uno de los presentes y los abrazo fuertemente, en especial a Joe, y acercándose a su oído le dijo:

_- Los años no han pasado en vano. Te has vuelto muy simpático, mi querido superior._

El halago de la jovencita hizo que nuestro anteojudo amigo se sonrojara y los demás empiecen a reírse de la emoción. Pero no solo quedaba esa sorpresa, había que presentar ante algunos de los elegidos a una nueva "amiga" que "había traído de los Estados Unidos". Yolei se encontraba junto a ella, Ken la observaba de reojo para evitar sonrojarse, mientras Davis le mandaba unas miradas de complicidad.

_- Bueno chicos, ella es Lola Williams. Una buena amiga que quiso venir a visitar Japón por una semana._

Los que observaron por primera vez a Lola coincidieron en que se encontraban delante de una hermosa niña y que parecía ser muy dulce y femenina. Yolei, por su parte, no podía creer que su cambio siguiese trayendo chispas y algo de celos, por parte de Sora, pero el solo hecho de ver a Ken sonrojado y tímido delante de ella, le aseguraba puntos a su favor. Sabía que "Lola" había conquistado al chico de sus sueños.

Ahora que poco a poco las parejas se iban formando, iba quedando algo distante la amistad entre los elegidos y eso se notaria en el caso de Tai y Kari.

_- Bueno Kari, me voy a la reunión con los muchachos. Ya sabes, tienes que darle de __comer al gato y si deseas usar la computadora, mama dijo que lo puedes hacer._

_- No te preocupes hermano_

Kari cerró la puerta e inmediatamente saco el celular de su bolsillo, timbro a "cierto rubio" y espero a que este le contestara.

_- Por favor TK… ¡Contéstame!_

El celular de TK sonaba y sonaba, pero el tenia algo urgente que hacer. Su abuelo llamo esa mañana para avisar que venia a Japón junto con una "sobrinita" que tenia por allá.

_- Bueno abuelo, Katherine… ¡Hemos llegado a Japón!_—decía el rubio como todo un buen guía turístico.

_- Se ve hermoso Japón. Siempre he querido venir aquí y ahora que mi padrino me trajo podré conocerlo mejor… Creo que ya podrías contestar tu celular TK. Tu sabes que no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama._

_- Si mi querida ahijada, mi nieto ha heredado mi sangre francesa y estoy seguro que la novia que tiene debe ser toda una señorita._

_- Si padrino. TK me hablo mucho de su novia Kari y por cierto el me dijo que me la iba a presentar hoy._

_- Tanto interés por conocer a Kari, debe ser por algo, mi querida niña…_

_- Bueno padrino, no es exactamente eso…_

_- Lo que sucede abuelo, es que desde que Katherine conoció a Tai en nuestro pequeño viaje a Francia, no lo ha podido olvidar y como mi novia es su hermana, pues se ha hecho ilusiones con volverlo a ver._

_- ¡Ay TK no tenias por que decir eso!_

Mientras que la joven se sonrojaba ante tales comentarios. Un apurado Tai se iba corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos, para después ir a casa de su querida Sora y hacer lo que tenía pensado: Declararse.

_-Ahora si, mi querida Sora. No voy a ocultarte mas lo que siento y espero que tu también sientas lo mismo por mi. ¡Estoy casi seguro de que si!_

Pero lo que no se imaginaba Tai es que su amada Sora, ya había entregado su corazón a otros, era muy evidente, pero Tai se negaba a aceptarlo, tal vez se lleve una desilusión, pero el destino también le tenia preparada otra sorpresa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 : Just admit it!! **

- ¡Y llegamos a mi casa!--gritaba TK mientras abria con su llave la puerta de su apartamento.

- ¡Estoy tan cansada! ¡Quisiera descansar de una buena vez!--decia Katherine mientras se tiraba a un sofa--¡Ojala y amanezca pronto para ir al digimundo en busca de mi Floramon!

- ¿Sabias que aun no nos dejan entrar en el Digimundo por que esta en restauracion? ¡Yo extraño mucho a Patamon tambien!--Takeru suspiro melancolico.

- ¡Bueno chicos hemos tenido un viaje muy largo y no solo yo quiero descansar! ¡Propongo que nos demos un baño antes de cenar y dormir!--añadio el abuelo.

- Tienes razon padrino, pero yo antes quisiera...

- Ya se que quieres ir a conocer a la novia de TK, puedes ir mientras yo me doy un baño y asi de paso espero que mi hija llegue de trabajar.

- ¡Sabia que no me negarias nada padrino!

- ¡Pero no tarden mucho!

-¡No tardaremos!

**TK y Katherine salieron hacia afuera. Era casi de noche y TK como buen caballero abrazaba a Katherine por la espalda ( OJO!!! UN ABRAZO DE AMIGOS!! NO SEAN MALPENSADOS!!) **

- ¡Es un sueño estar en Japon TK! No se como se tomara Tai la noticia de mi llegada... ¡No deje de pensar en el desde la ultima Navidad!--decia alegremente la jovencita.

- Tal vez le haga mucho bien tu presencia ya que ha estado sufriendo ultimamente y esta semana su corazon estara mas triste que nunca.

- ¿Algo ha sucedido?

- Bueno, no te lo conte antes pero Tai siempre estuvo enamorado de Sora, la que es actualmente novia de mi hermano Matt. Tai y Matt siempre fueron buenos amigos, pero en el corazon no se puede mandar. ¡Tai es un terco que no entiende eso! Y lo peor de todo es que el no estaria de acuerdo en mi relacion con Kari, es mas, el no lo sabe. Los unicos que lo saben son mi abuelo, mi mama , mi hermano y tu.

- Pero lo importante es lo que sienten Kari y tu...¡No les tiene por que importar el resto!

- ¡ Por mi que todos se vayan al diablo! Pero Tai siempre fue muy importante para Kari y ella fue quien me pidio que mantengamos nuestra relacion en secreto hasta que las cosas se calmen y no solo por Tai, si no por Davis, su eterno enamorado.

- ¡No me vayas a mencionar otro problemilla!

- En si Davis no es un problema mayor, pero es uno de los mejores amigos de Tai y eso es lo que lo vuelve mas dificil, pero no me preocupa mucho, algun dia encontrara una chica que le guste y ¡zas! Kari sera historia para el.

- Me alegra que por fin hayas podido declarar tu amor y que sea correspondido. Sabes, yo soy una soñadora empedernida y no te estoy mintiendo que el unico motivo que me hizo venir hasta aqui fue Tai.

**  
Ambos amigos fueron bajando rapidamente las escaleras y cogiendo unas bicicletas que estaban a la entrada del edificio fueron pedaleando hasta llegar a casa de Kari.**

**Kari estaba dandole de comer a Miko mientras veia su programa de television favorito desde que entro en 5to grado... telenovelas coreanas....**

- ¡Ay que lastima que hoy dia haya sido el capitulo final! Me gustaria que TK hubiese estado aqui, tal vez no hubiese llorado tanto ¿verdad, Miko?--dijo la niña mientras acariciaba tiernamente a su gato.

**El gato maullo despacio ante los suspiros de su adolescente dueña.**

De repente el timbre sono fuertemente.

- ¡Ahi voy! --decia la muchachita mientras iba a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se llevo una sorpresa.

- ¡Kari aqui estoy! ¿Me extrañaste mucho?--le decia el pequeño rubio al oido mientras le besaba tiernamente la frente.

- ¡Como que no voy a extrañarte tonto! ¡Ven, pasa y aprovecha que Tai no esta en casa!

- Bueno, es que traje a una personita que vino especialmente a ver a Tai--agrego el adolescente y haciendo una seña llamo a su acompañante que estaba en la escalera--¡Katherine, ven aqui!

**La pequeña francesa obedecio a la orden y se dirigio hacia donde estaba la tierna parejita de enamorados.**

- Hola, no se si TK te haya hablado de mi. Soy Katherine, una de las niñas elegidas de Francia.

- Si, mucho gusto. ¡El me hablo muchisimo de ti que casi me saca celos! Pero afortunadamente a ti te gusta mi hermano ¿No es asi?

- Asi que ya lo sabias...

- Entre TK y yo no hay muchos secretos...

- ¡Por eso se les ve tan lindos juntos!

**Los dos chiquillos en cuestion se sonrojaron...**

- ¡Bueno y aprovechando que no esta mi hermano pasen a mi casa y vamos a ver algun video o pelicula!

**Los jovencitos entraron a la casa de Kari y alli junto con Miko empezaron a ver peliculas de terror como para recordar viejos tiempos.**[/color]

**Y en casa de Matt, los "Teenage Wolvs" se habian reunido junto con los demas varones digielegidos;a excepcion de Tk, Tai, Izzy y Cody (quien tenia clases de Kendo), Lola, Mimi y Sora para dar los ultimos detalles a lo que seria el nuevo disco de la banda de rock.**

_(Sonido de Bateria al final de la cancion....)_

- ¡Bravo! ¡Lo hicieron muy bien!--decian todos los presentes.

- ¡Esto fue dedicado con mucho amor para mi querida novia!--dijo Matt en voz alta haciendo que sora se sonroje delante de todos.

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!--gritaron nuestros amigos en voz alta para que los aludidos se diesen un tierno beso, lo cual hicieron sin chistar.

- ¡Que bonitooooooooooooooo!--grito Mimi de emocion

**Yolei tambien estaba emocionada pero no dijo nada para no dejar evidencias de su verdadera identidad pero vez en cuando le guiñaba el ojo a Ken, quien se ponia rojo cuando se daba cuenta. Esto fue aprovechado por Davis para darle "ciertas lecciones" de galanteria a su amigo.**

Y bien Ichijouji.... Hay una chica muy linda que se te esta mandando en bandeja de plata y tu lo que haces ¡es solo mirarla de reojo como un tonto!

- Tu sabes bien que es la primera vez que algo asi me sucede. No se por donde empezar.

- ¡Bien que sabes por donde empezar! ¡Solo que da verguenza! ¡ADMITELO!

- Tal vez tengas razon...pero...es que recien la acabo de conocer.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- No se es que va a pensar que soy un casanova.

- ¿Y.. algun problema?

- Es que no soy tan atrevido como tu con las chicas.

- Para empezar, ya la tienes loca por ti y eso asi no mas no se consigue (sus ojos se ponen como llorosos al estilo anime).

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¡No se me ocurre nada!

- ¡Ya tengo una idea!--decia Davis mientras se le prendia el foquito de las "grandes ideas" que siempre se le ocurrian.

- No creo que nada resulte efectivo...--respondio un Ken totalmente avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo.

- ¡Pues invitala a salir!

- No es tan caballeroso invitar a salir a una chica sin antes haberla tratado antes.

- ¿Y tu crees que a ella no le gustas? ¡Eso basta y sobra!

**Ken empezo a sentirse medio confundido y a pensar seriamente en que podria hacer para robarse el corazon a tan linda muchacha.**

Por su parte, Mimi y "Lola" estaban conversando tambien de lo mismo, pero a su fiel estilo.

- Y bueno mi querida amiga, ¿Esas miraditas son muy sospechosas? ¡Creo que le diste un gancho a su corazon!

- Si, pero el NUNCA SE ATREVERA A DAR EL PRIMER PASOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Y si yo lo hago, empezaria a sospechar de mi.

- REGLA NUMERO 01 DE Mimi para conquistar a un chico: "Debes dejar que el sea quien de el primer paso. Tu lo unico que puedes hacer es utilizar tus encantos silenciosamente para lograr que el lo haga".

- Pero ¡Me muero por decirle que me invite a salir!

- Shhhhh!!! ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Si hablas en voz alta te van a descubrir! ¡Recuerda que la unica que sabe todo eso aqui es Sora!

- ¡Ya esta bien! ¡LO RECUERDOOOOOOO!

**Los muchachos se estaban preparando para presentar sus segunda cancion cuando Tai llego abriendo la puerta. ¡Gracias a Dios que no vio nada de sentimentalismo entre Matt y Sora por que si no que hubiese pasado!**

- ¡A la hora que llegas cabeza hueca!--grito Matt enfadado.

-Hola a todos!! Perdon por llegar tarde,es que mi mama habia salido y tenia que ordenar algunas cosas--explico Tai rascandose la cabeza.

- ¡Esta bien ya estan casi todos aqui, creo que es hora de que comience la segunda cancion!--Joe dijo tratando de calmar a todos.

**La banda comenzo a tocar la siguiente cancion. L avredad es que no se como podria definirlo, esta cancion era muy hermosa. Mientras la melodia empezaba a sonar, todos los que estaban enamorados no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. Primero Ken con Yolei, despues Joe miraba a Mimi, que se intimdaba un poco, Tai miraba a Sora, que a su vez contemplaba embelesada a su novio tocando en la banda. Tai se dio cuenta en la actitud de ambos, los ojos de Sora brillaban de emocion mientras que los de Matt no dejaban de contemplar la hermosa sonrisa de su amada.**

Cuando la cancion llego al coro y aprovechando que los demas estaban distraidos escuchandola. Joe tomo del brazo a Mimi y se la llevo afuera.

- Mimi, dese hace varios dias he querido hablar contigo, pero no me atrevi.--dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba de la mano a a jovencita y la llevaba hacia un lugar secreto.

- ¿A donde me llevas , Joe?--respondio Mimi cerrando los ojos por la emocion.

- ¡A un lugar que te va gustar mucho!

- Pero no me gustaria que nos alejemos demasaido de la casa de Matt.

- Estaremos a unas cuantas cuadras. ¡ Es solo un momento!

**Los chicos llegaron a un hermoso jardin iluminado por hermosas luces y una hermosa pileta que al parecer danzaba dando hermosas formas.**

- ¡Es precioso!--grito Mimi abrazando fuertemente a Joe.

- Bu, bue ..e ..e no Mimi... dime ¿Ya recibiste la invitacion para la fiesta de Sora?

- Pues si...

- Bueno decia que tenemos que llevar a una pareja para el baile... y yo.. pues. queria pedirte que FUERAS CONMIGO AL BAILE.

**Mimi se sorprendio al escuchar las palabras de quien alguna vez**_**su querido superior**_**,aun lo era pero parecia que le hecho de que iban creciendo iba haciendo decrecer las diferencias y los hacia ver mas cercanos.**

- Pues, yo.. yo...

**Mimi decia estas palabras mientras su corazon se halaba muy confundido. Estaba viviendo en casa de Izzy durante una semana y media, y esto les habia servido no solo para conocerlo mas, si no para darse cuenta que a pesar de sus diferencias habiaalgo mas que los unia.**

Pero al parecer que el amable gesto de Joe la hacia sentir bien, tan bien. ¿Sera cierto que le gustaba Izzy y no queria admitir?

_Hangin' in the hood  
Givin me the eye  
I get the message  
Why you gotta act shy?  
Lookin at your light ahead  
I can read your mind  
You really want it bad  
I can tell by the look on your face  
That your really really really really in to me_

_Is it me or is it hot in here  
(burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)  
Is it really really or am I just imagining  
(do I want it too much, am I making it up?)  
I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more_

_Just admit it  
I know you want it  
Why you over there?  
When you could be right here  
Come and get it  
You know I got it  
Cant you read the signs?  
Why you wasting time?_

_When you could be mine  
(just admit it admit it)  
(just admit it admit it)_

_Trying to impress  
Got me actin like a fool  
Don't want you to see me  
But I really do  
Cause im the type of girl whose used to playin it cool  
If you wanna win me over its up to you_

_(yeah baby)  
C'mon and make your move_

_Is it me or is it hot in here  
(burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)  
Is it really really or am I just imagining  
(do I want it too much, am I making it up?)_

_I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more_

_Just admit it_  
_I know you want it  
Why you over there?  
When you could be right here  
Come and get it  
You know I got it  
Cant you read the signs?  
Why you wasting time?_

_When you could be mine  
(just admit it admit it)  
(just admit it admit it)_

- Dejame pensarlo..¡ Necesito tiempo!

- ¡Mimi! ¡Espera!.. Voy a dejar que lo pienses muy bien.

**Mimi se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Matt.**

**La banda seguia tocando pero Ken y Yolei se encontraban distraidos mirandose uno al otro.**

**El jovencito se va acercando silenciosamente hacia donde ella se encontraba ella y le dejo una nota en sus manos.**

-"Cuando termine la reunion quiero verte afuera"

**La emocion de Yolei no se hizo esperar.**

FIN


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 09 : "Mi primera cita" _(narrado por Yolei Inoue)_

(Yolei se encuentra escribiendo en su diario, el papel desbordaba un rico perfume que a la joven de anteojos le encantaba oler)

Yolei (escribiendo) : "Querido diario, esta noche fue la noche mas feliz que he tenido. No solo fuia aver a casa de Matt como tocaban los "Teenage Wolvs" vestida de "Lola". Lo mas alucinante fue que recibi una nota en mi asiento,¡¡¡¡¡una nota escrita por Ken!!!!!! en la que me pedia que lo acompañase una rato afuera. La verdad es que no me lo podia creer, mi corazon saltaba de alegria y no paraba de gritar ¡Bingo! ¡Bingo! ¡Bingo!,pero lo que mas me dolia es que no podia actuar como yo misma ,tenia que ceñirme a ser "Lola" y no es que me desagrade serlo,es mas me encanta verme diferente y haber vuelto loco al chico que me gusta, lo que me doleria es que mas adelante le tendria que decir la verdad y no se como poria reaccionar, tal vez me odie para siempre...pero como dice Mimi: ¡Hay que vivir el presente! Pero el futuro esta muy cerca..tengo que seguir con esta mentira hasta el cumpleaños de Sora, alli no podre ocultarme mas _(suspira y cierra su diario,se quita los lentes y se duerme pensando en Ken)_

(Yolei comienza a soñar...)

_Late at night  
when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhereyou are  
thinking of me too_

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and  
I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there, Am I)  
If you looked in my eyes,  
would you see what's inside  
Would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes I do  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
dreaming about you and me

Ahh-Ahh (corazón)  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you

Late at night  
when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too

Now I'm dreaming' with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
dreaming with you endlessly!

Yolei (soñando e imaginando) : ¡No pense enamorarme de quien habia sido el Emperador de los Digimons alguna vez! ¡y nunca pense que esto me fuera a suceder tan pronto! Solo desearia sentir sus manos rozando las mias _(imagina que Ken esta tocandole las manos y acariciandolas)_, que fuera el quien disponga de mi primer beso _(imagina que Ken le saca los anteojos, la mira para despues darle un dulce beso)_ ¡Tal vez este envidiosa de Kari! pero la noche anterior fue muy linda, el fue tan caballeroso conmigo...(recuerda la "cita" que tuvo con Ken)...

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ _____

Flashback:

(la banda termino de tocar..)

Presentes: ¡Bravo!

Matt (acercandose al micro) : Gracias querido publico, quisiera seguir tocando mas tiempo, pero ya es tarde y tanto la banda como ustedes tienen que ir a descansar. bueno este ha sido solo un prambulo de lo que sera el gran concierto de fin de vacaciones en dos semanas, al que ustedes, por der nuestros grandes amigos estan invitados y sin pagar entrada.

Presentes: ¡Bravo!

Matt : bueno, de vez en cuando los invitaremos a nuestros ensayos ...¡Hasta pronto y que tengan un gran dia!

(Se prenden las luces y los presentes se van retirando en pequeños grupitos. Tai aprovecha para acercarse a Sora.)

Tai (cogiendole la mano a Sora antes de que se fuera a ver a Matt): Sora, yo necesito hablar contigo. Se que estos dias has estado ocupada y que estas muy metida en lo de tu fiesta, pero no puedo esperar para poder decirtelo.

Sora (girando sus ojos hacia un lado) : Me imagino que lo me quieres pedir es que empecemos a salir Tai ¿No es verdad?

Tai (totalmente sorprendido): ¡Pero como adivinaste lo que pensaba Sora!

Sora (sonriendo y mirando tiernamente a Tai): Te conozco hace mas de 10 años Taichi Yagami y por algo soy y sere siempre tu mejor amiga.

Tai (cogiendole las manos tiernamente) Y...¿algun dia podria llegar a ser algo mas que tu mejor amigo? (se va acercando poco a poco a los labios de Sora cuando de repente Sora se suelta de sus manos)

Sora(avergonzada): Lo siento Tai, pero no estaria siendo sincera si te digo que existiria una oportunidad para ti. Al menos por ahora, no. ( le da un beso en la mejilla) Lo siento Tai, ojala algun dia encuentres a esa chica que te robara el corazon, pero te aseguro que aquella no sere yo.

(Tai se aleja de Sora y se va rumbo a casa caminando por entre las sombras, mientras tanto Mimi habia llegado a la casa de Matt totalmente agitada,ella diviso a "Lola",quien la estaba buscando)

Mimi (agitada y respirando rapido): Trate de llegar lo mas antes posible, pero no pude,tenia que hablar con Joe acerca de la fiesta.

Lola(mostrando curiosidad) : ¿Y que te dijo ? ¿Te invito a salir? ¿Aceptaste?

Mimi (sintiendose culpable): Le dije que aun no estaba segura, que me diera tiempo.

Lola (gritando al puro estilo de Yolei) : ¡¡¡Debiste haberlo aceptado!!! ¡¡Asi no mas no se presentan oportunidades!!!

Mimi : No estaria siendo sincera con el.

Lola: Te entiendo, pero si no hay alguien que te interese aun, no me imagino con quien podrias ir a la fiesta.

Mimi: Bueno, si hay alguien que me interesa,pero es casi imposible que el vaya a la fiesta o me haga caso o por ultimo, vaya a la fiesta conmigo pero por obligacion.

Lola: No creo que ninguno de nuestros amigos sea asi, a excepcion de Izzy, a quien descarto totalmente en tu tipo de gustos.

Mimi ; Pues a veces una se ilusiona de quien menos lo piensa y estos dias en su casa, me han hecho verlo como es en realidad y eso es lo que me gusta de el, pero para un chico como el,acostumbrado a tratar con mentes brillantes, una niña como yo no es lo soy una completa ignorante en las materias, mis calificaciones no son las que deberia tener y tal vez el nivel de estudios en Secundaria aqui en Japon me choque demasiado.

Lola: No digas eso Mimi, tu eres una chica muy inteligente, mira que hacer un excelente cambio de look no lo hace nadie, todos tenemos diferentes tipos de inteligencia. Tal vez deberia darle una lavada de cerebro a Izzy para que vea quien es Mimi en realidad.

Mimi (llorando de emocion) : ¡Gracias amiga!

Lola: Hablemos bajo que nos poidrian delatar,es ms me olvide de decirte que... (tomando aire)

Mimi : ¡Habla que me desesperas!

Lola: ¡Ken me invito a salir! Lee esta nota.

(Mimi lo leyo y se quedo sorprendida por aquella actitud del ex emperador de los Digimons)

Mimi: ¡Increible! ¡Vamos Yolei que estas esperando! Veo que Ken esta esperandote bajo ese arbol y de verdad se le nota que esta pensando en alguien.

(Y por supuesto Ken estaba bajo la sombra de un arbol, Davis se habia puesto justo detras de el para observarlo y darle seguridad)

Ken (nervioso) : ¿Tu crees que vendra?

Davis (escondido) : Si, se notaba que estaba loca por ti,si fuera tu le habria plantado un beso de inmediato.

Ken (riendose) . Si no puedes conquistar a Kari,dudo que lo hagas con aquella niña.

Davis : Ok, ok, y me voy a esconder rapido por que ahi vienen (se esconde subiendose al arbol)

(Mimi y Yolei van caminando juntas haci el arbol donde esta parado Ken)

Mimi : ¡Me muero de envidia por ti amiga, vas a tener una cita con el chico que te gusta! ¡Yo nunca tuve una cita todavia!

Yolei. Ya pronto la tendras,solo deberias darle una oportunidad a Joe.

Mimi: Quiero tiempo y eso es todo (se queda parada en medio camino) Creo que me emocionare mas cuando te vea junto a Ken, sabes, mejor me voya casa, creo que estropearia tu primera cita.

Yolei : ¡Vamos Mimi! ¡Tu no me estropeas nada! ¡Eres mas que una amiga casi una hermana!

Mimi: Pero ,esta es tu cita..¡vamos! ¡anda!, que ya se hace tarde.

Yolei: Si (se despide y se va corriendo totalmente emocionada)

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ _____

Yolei (narrando) : El corazon cada vez mas me latia fuerte,sentia que la peluca se estaba saliendod e su lugar , pero rogaba a Dios que eso no pasara ya que si me delataba justo ahora, el encanto de aquella noche se perderia para siempre. Cuando llegue al arbol donde estaba Ken, el se veia nervioso, pero lo ocultaba tras su timidez,recuerdo como me extendio la mano para que se la agarrara.

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ _____

Flashback

Ken (extendiendole la mano a "Lola) : Te estaba esperando.

(La joven se acerca a el)

Yolei : Lo siento por la tardanza, estaba conversando muy amenamente con Mimi acerca de las costumbres aqui en Japon y sobretodo del grupo que se llama "Teenage Wolvs".

Ken: Lo pronuncias muy bien, ¿de que parte de los Estados Unidos eres?

Yolei : No soy exactamente americana, soy britanica de nacimiento, pero de madre americana, por eso es que mi acento se te hace demasiado formal, fui yo quien enseño a Mimi a pronunciar bien el ingles, de hecho vamos en la misma clase (pensando para si misma) _Parece que voy mintiendo super bien._

Ken : Se nota que eres muy pretensiosa (sonrie)

Yolei : Ni tanto, aparte de eso si yo le enseñe a hablar ingles a Mimi, ella me enseño a hablar y escribir en japónes,d e lo contrario no me podria estar comunicando contigo.

Ken : Aun no me has dicho como te llamas,por lo que escuche a los muchachos, tu nombre es Lola.

Yolei : Es mi apodo, mi verdadero nombre es Dolores Madeleine Williams Mcgregor, pero como mi nombre suena muy anticuado lo recortaron a "Lola".

Ken : jajajajajaja.

Yolei : Te ves muy tierno cuando te ries. (Ken se sonroja)

Ken : Y tu tienes unos bonitos ojos....(timidamente)

Yolei : Gracias, pero dime ¿cual es tu nombre?, yo ya te dije el mio.

Ken : (rasacandose la cabeza) Ah si me llamo Ken Lola, ¿te gustaria que te acompañe a tu casa?

Yolei (pensando) _Si me lleva hasta mi casa, descubrira quien soy. Debo ser inteligente e inventar una respuesta pronto._ (sonriendo a Ken) Bueno, por ahora no, es que no me gustaria que me ven con un muchacho andando por la calle sola. Se ve mal en una niña,tal vez sea en otra que ya es tarde y tengo que ir a la estacion de tren.

Ken (sonriendo caballerosamente) : Bueno te acompaño a la estacion de tren.

Yolei : Gracias, eres muy amable.

(De repente se oyen unos gritos desde el arbol)

Davis : ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡ Me caigo! ¡Me caigo! (se cae desde el arbol)

Ken : Cuidado!!!! (sujeta a Yolei y la toma de la cintura para evitar que Davis caiga sobre ella).

Davis : ¿Que paso ? ( con los ojos totalmente desorbitados por la caida)

Yolei (totalmente molesta) : ¡Que hace este chico aqui!

Davis : Yo...yo..yo solo observaba, jijijijijijiji. Es la primera cita de mi mejor amigo y pues tenia que estar cerca del para darle seguridad.

Yolei : ¿Buena excusa o no?

Davis ( poniendo sus ojos llorosos al estilo anime) :¡Si al menos pudiese tener un cita con la chica que me gusta! ¡Hace un año que ella sabe lo que siento y no me hace caso! ¡Y yo nunca pense que mi mejor amigo fuese quien tuviese su primera cita antes que yo! ¡Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (abrazando a Ken y llorando de alegria) ¡Como te envidio amigo! ¡Ojala pudiese encontrar una chica como la tuya!

Yolei : Estoy segura que la encontraras, tal vez demore un poco, pero si la encuentras seras feliz para siempre. (mirando el reloj) ¡Oh no ya es tarde! ¡Tengo que tomar el primer tren que me lleve al hotel!

Ken : ¡Dejame acompañarte!

Yolei : ¡Vamos! ¡chau amigo!

Ken : Lo siento Davis, para la proxima sera.

(Ken cogio la cartera de Yolei y se fue junto a ella)

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ _____

(Por otro lado...)

Tai (fumandose un cigarrillo) : ¡ No se por que tengo que tener tan mala suerte! Ese Matt siempre me gana en muchas cosas, pero tenia que darme cuenta que hasta con Sora, resulto ganando. Lo que si seria peor es que mi hermana menor terminara saliendo con TK. Lo sospecho desde el año pasado, tengo miedo que ese pequeño rubio sea igual que su hermano y hasta peor...¡No quiero que lastime a mi pequeña hermana! (Va llegando a su casa y timbra su celular para ver si esta Kari despierta)

(En casa de Kari...)

(Todos estan viendo la television, pero Katherine se quedo dormida)

(Celular de Kari sonando...)

Kari (viendo sus celular) : Es Tai. Alo Tai, dime.

Tai : Kari, es demasiado tarde para que estes despierta...¿Que podrian decir papa y mama? ¡Que no te estoy cuidando bien!

Kari : Por DIos Tai ¡Yo no estoy sola!

Tai : ¿No estas sola? ¿Y con quien estas?

Kari : Bu..bueno estoy con Miko, el me hace compañia.

Tai : En 15 minutos, estare en casa y quiero verte con tu ropa de dormir.

Kari : Si, hermano (apaga su celular) Tk, tienes que irte, Tai ya esta en camino y si te ve...¡se lo va a decir a mis papas y no me van a dejar verte!

Tk (preocupado) : ¿Y Katherine?

Kari : Yo voy a ver como arreglo las cosas, pero al menos, anda puede quedarse aqui hasta mañana, la voy a esconder en mi cuarto y mañana temprano saldre con ella para dejarla en la estacion de Odaiba. Tai no se despertara hasta las 10 de la mañana por que a las 11 tiene entrenamiento de futbol.

Tk (besando a Kari) : Confio en ti y lo hare siempre.

Kari : Yo tambien Tk (le da un piquito en la boca) . ¡Vamos Tk apurate!

Tk : Chau.

(Tk baja rapidamente las escaleras y despues de sacar su bicicleta hacia afuera, se va rumbo a su departamento)

Kari ( traatando de despertar a Katherine) : ¡Hey Katherine! ¡Hey,despierta!

Katherine (abriendo sus ojos) : ¿Kari?

Kari (sonriendo) : Te quedaste dormida

Katherine : ¡Oh es verdad! Y... ¿donde esta Tk?

Kari : Se tuvo que ir a su casa porque tenia que irse rapido, si mi hermano llega¡ ¡Imaginate que puede pasar!

Katherine : Si es asi, yo tambien me voy. Al menos ya conozco el camino.

Kari : No, no te vayas. Es muy peligrsos que una chica como tu ande a estas horas sola,sera mejor que te quedes. ¡Ven! ¡te escondere en mi cuarto!

Katherine : ¡Ay no que verguenza! ¿Y si tu hermano me ve? ¡ No quiero encontrarmelo de esta manera!

Kari : Descuida, mañana saldremos a las 8 am. Mi hermano duerme hasta tarde durante las vacaciones.

Katherine: Esta bien.

(Mientras tanto camino a la estacion de tren...)

Lola : Ken, fue un gustazo conocerte, ojala que desde hoy dia podamos ser mas amigos. Si tuviese correo te lo daria rapido, pero aun no me creo una cuenta.

Ken: No importa, te doy el mio ( se lo da en un papel) Cuando tengas una cuenta, me la envias.

Lola : Claro.

Ken : ¿Y hasta cuando te quedas en Japon?

Lola: Me ire en 2 semanas, ya que he perdido clases en la escuela y no puedo atrasarme.¿Por que la pregunta?

Ken : Ah no por nada.

Lola: Bueno, si no es inconveniente, mi papa me vendra a recoger aqui mismo, y no querra verme platicando con un chico, menos si lo acabo de conocer recien.

Ken : Entiendo.

Lola : Bueno Ken, yo te estare escribiendo en estos dias.

Ken : Me gustaria seguir viendote, al menos dime donde te hospedas.

Lola: Ya te dije que asi no mas no puedo salir, mi papa y mi hermano mayor son muy celosos. Sera mejor que sea yo quien te avise.

Ken : Ok. esta bien . Nos vemos ( le da un beso en la mejilla)

Lola: Ok ( tambien le devuelve un beso en la mejilla) ¡Nos vemos pronto!

(Yolei espero hasta que Ken estuviese lo bastante lejos como para ir al baño mas proximo y apurarse en cambiarse. Una vez lista...)

Yolei : Por fin vuelvo a ser la misma de siempre, al menos disimule bien mi personalidad. Pero lo peor que me puede pasar es que alguien este cerca mio y me delate.

(La joven se sento a esperar a que pase un taxi que la lleve a su casa, mientras que...)  
Davis (agitado): He corrido mucho, ¿donde se podra haber ido Ken? (se detiene a mirar por todos lados) ¡Pero que es lo que veo! ¿acaso esa chica no es Yolei? Me pregunto que estara haciendo aqui y a estas horas de la noche.... ¡Hey Yolei! ¡hey aqui!

Yolei (volteando) : ¡Hola Davis! ¿Que haces aqui?

Davis (acercandose) : Pues siguiendo a Ken... ¡hoy tuvo su primera cita con una chica bien bonita que es amiga de Mimi!

Yolei : ¡Oh que bien! ¡ Me alegra por el!

Davis (sorprendido) : ¿Eh Yolei estas bien?

Yolei : ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Acaso no lo notas?

Davis : Es que bueno, tu sabes.... que Ken .. a ti te...

Yolei : Bueno me gustaba, ahora ya no. es mas esop de perseguir a alguien y buscarle el habla me parece ridiculo!! Ahora estoy mas concentrada en mi examen de admsion a la escuela secundaria y si me ves aqui es que me fui a ver a una amiga para estudiar juntas.

Davis : Ummmmmmm..huele bien ¿Y ese perfume Yolei? ¡Nunca has usado perfumes tan caros y menos para salir a casade una amiga!

Yolei : ¡¡¡¡Acaso no puedo usar el perfume que me regalo Mimi!!!!!

Davis : Ya tranquilizate, su pongo que es normal que Mimi le regale las mismas colonias a sus amigas, por que la chica con la que salia Ken tenia el mismo perfume que raro es que una chica tan chic como ella y una chica que no sabe arreglarse bien como tu tengan los mismos gustos en perfumes.

Yolei : ¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto de gustos femeninos?

Davis : Bueno, Tai me esta enseñando.

Yolei : Bueno Davis, ahi viene mi taxi, fue un gusto verte y espero que cuelgues el video de lo que hoy dia ensayaron en casa de Matt..¡ Me hubiese gustado ir! ¡Chau! (aborda el taxi y se va...)

Davis : Esto huele sospechoso.. ¿Por que Yolei no se molesto cuando le conte lo de la chica con que esta saliendo Ken? ¿Y que estaba haciendo en la estacion de tren? Y ..¿por que olian igual? ¡Yolei no acostumbra a usar perfumes tan caros!... ¡Ay Davis eres un cabezota! ¡ Te pareces a tu hermana Jun que esta sospechando de todo el mundo!

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________

(En casa de Kari)

Tai : ¡Ya llegue! ( se escucha silencio) ¡Kari ya debe estar profundamente dormida! ¡Ah me voy a cepillarme los dientes! ¡El olor a cigarro es muy fuerte!

(Tai entra al baño)

Tai : (sorprendido por que se encuentra a Katherine lavandose las manos en el baño) ¡Ka...! ¡Katherine! ¡Que haces tu aqui!

Katherine : ¡Tai! Lo siento no te vi llegar! ¡entraste muy despacio! ¡yo pense que ibas a llegar mas tarde!

Tai : ¿Como es posible que conozcas mi casa? ¿Quien te trajo hasta aqui?

Katherine : Pues..yo...

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 : " Yo quisiera..."**

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_Tai : ¿Como es posible que conozcas mi casa? ¿Quien te trajo hasta aqui?_

_Katherine : Pues..yo..._

* * *

Tai (sorprendido) : Pues realmente es una sorpresa que te encuentre aqui y en mi casa.

Katherine (riendose) : Si, es una sorpresa. Pero lo que te estaras preguntando es como supe tu direccion y como llegue hasta aqui.

Tai (rascandose la cabeza) : Si fueras tan amable de explicarmelo, me quitarias un gran peso de encima.

Katherine: ¡ Como no ! Es que el abuelo de....

**(Aparece Kari vestida en pijamas)**

Kari (interrumpiendo) : El abuelo de TK es el padrino de Katherine y como no se puede quedar en su casa por que la mayoria son hombres, me pidio que la tuviera conmigo hasta que regrese a Francia.

Tai : ¿Y se puede saber por cuanto tiempo?

Kari : Solo una semana.

Tai : Realmente esto es muy extraño. Resulta que Mimi trae una amiguita de Estados Unidos para que se quede durante una semana y ahora Tk te trae a ti y tambien te vas a quedar una semana.

Kari : Son meras coincidencias y ademas si el papa de Katherine le da autorizacion, ella podra quedarse mas tiempo como haciendo un intercambio entre mi escuela y la suya. ¡Eso seria un alivio! ya que mi mejor amiga este año se va a la Secundaria y practicamente estaria sola.

Tai : No estaras tan sola, ya que estara Davis para defenderte, Kari (le guiña un ojo)

Kari : Ya tengo casi 12 años y puedo defenderme sola. ¡Katherine vamos a mi habitacion!

Katherine : ¡Si! ¡Nos vemos Tai! ( le da un beso en la mejilla para que Tai se sonroje mientras Kari se rie a carcajadas).

**En la habitacion...**

Kari : Por poco y evito que le digas a Tai que Tk y yo somos novios. No se si lo recuerdes pero Tai no debe saberlo, eso le puede resultar demasiado fuerte.

Katherine (agachando su cabeza) : Perdon, pero es que no encontraba alguna razon valida para justificar mi estancia aqui.

Kari : No te preocupes, ahora que te vas mañana, vere que cosa mas le puedo decir a Tai. Yo se como manipular a mi hermano.

Katherine : Eres bastante lista y hasta creo que tienes dotes de adivina.

Kari : ¿Por que lo dices?

Katherine : Es que hay una posibilidad muy cercana de quedarme aqui al menos por seis meses ya que deseo tener experiencia en una nueva cultura y eso es un requisito fundamental en la escuela donde estudio. Es una de las escuelas mas caras y prestigiosas de Paris y cualquier niña no puede ir.

Kari: ¿Tu escuela es de puras niñas?

Katherine : Si, desde que estamos en el jardin de niños. Mi papa es un diplomatico muy conocido y el abuelo de Tk trabajo muchos años para el, por eso es que le tiene tanta confianza como para dejarme pasar un buen tiempo aqui.

Kari : Se nota.

Katherine: Ya es tarde, creo que debemos dormirnos temprano, si es que deseamos irnos temprano...Pero me preocupa que dira Tai si es que no me ve.

Kari : Asi como inventamos la excusa anterior, podemos hacer otra ¿No crees?

Katherine : Ya me estas dando miedo Kari...

Kari (sonriendo) : ¡Bueno ya vamonos a dormir!

* * *

**(En casa de Izzy, Mimi esta echada en su cama)**

Mimi (pensando) : Creo que tengo mala suerte. ¡No he sido capaz de tomar una sola decision con respecto a mi ! ¿Que puedo hacer? Si pudiera ser como Izzy...¡pero no soy asi! No deberia hacerme esperanzas con el, eso seria muy tonto de mi parte. Pero y de tanrtopensar en los demas, quiza deba darme una oportunidad.... ¿Llamaria a Joe? ¡Mejor no! ¡Dejemos que pasen un par de dias y veamos si me conviene o no hacerlo! Tal vez este apresurando mucho las cosas.

**(De repente tocan a la puerta)**

Mimi : ¿Quien sera? (abre la puerta) ¡Izzy que haces aqui!

Izzy : Te traigo una pequeña jarra de leche y unos panecillos para que comas. Mi mama esta muy preocupada por ti.

Mimi : Es muy amable de su parte, pero ahorita me encuentro a dieta.

Izzy : ¡ Come por que aun estas creciendo!

Mimi : Se ve demasiado para mi. ¡Comere si me acompañas! (de sus ojos salen estrellitas tipo anime) Recuerda que tambien gastas muchas energias en tu trabajo.

Izzy : ¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

Mimi : ¡Tomalo como quieras!

**(Minutos despues ambos estaban comiendo y mirando algunos musicales en la television)**

Izzy : Cuando llegue te note muy pensativa.

Mimi (despreocupada) : Habran sido tus ideas.

Izzy : Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Mimi : ¡Te has perdido de muchas cosas Izzy! La banda de Matt toco nuevas canciones y fuiste un tonto por que te las perdiste, ademas adivina quien me invito a ser su pareja en el cumpleaños de Sora.

Izzy : Seguro alguien que le gustan las niñas como tu.

Mimi : A decir verdad fue el superior Joe ( Izzy casi se atraganta con un panecillo de la sorpresa)

Izzy : ¡No te creo! Un chico de preparatoria y que aspira a ser medico no le interesan las niñas caprichosas como cierta persona...

Mimi (molesta) : ¿Acaso no puedo interesarle a un chico cualquiera?

Izzy (avergonzado ) : No, no es eso, solo que... me parece raro.

Mimi : Claro, por que no no sabes ni siquiera a quien invitar.

Izzy : Eso lo podre decidir a ultima hora, no es tan importante ¿lo sabias?

Mimi : Bueno pues para tu informacion, para mi si es IMPORTANTE y pienso responderle mañana mismo a Joe, ya que se vio mal que le hiciese esperar (mirando su reloj) ¡Son las 11 y media de la noche! ¡Es muy tarde para estar despiertos! Asi que andando Izzy Izumi....

Izzy (Recogiendo las basuras que Mimi tiro por alli) ¿Acaso no puedo ser servicial? ¡Que niña mas latosa! (hablando bajito)

* * *

** (A la mañana siguiente en casa de Tai)**

Kari: ¡ Vamonos despacio Catherine! ¡ No quiero que Tai se despierte!

Catherine (mirando desde la ventana) : Tai se puso bien lindo ¿verdad?

Kari : Diras mas odioso...

Catherine : ¿Por que lo dices? ¡Me gustaria tener un hermano como el que se preocupa mucho por ti!

Kari : Eso era antes...ya sabes que el no esta de acuerdo en mi relacion con Takeru, dice que soy muy pequeña y que ademas el no me conviene...¿Pero acaso el lo conoce bien? ¡Estuvo muy poco tiempo con nosotros en la segunda aventura! Takeru cambio mucho, se volvio mas lindo ( se sonroja ) y seguro de si mismo.

Catherine : Estas muy enamorada a pesar de ser mas chica que yo.

Kari : Es verdad, mis amigas me dicen que estoy dejando de ser una niña y que extrañan a la Kari de la primera aventura, en esa epoca era muy pequeñita, tendria 8 años. ¡¡He cambiado bastante desde el año pasado y eso debe ser lo que tiene a Tai celoso!!

Catherine : Para eso estoy yo aqui...¡prometo que Tai se olvidara de Sora y te dejara a ti en paz!

Kari : Mi bicicleta esta alla afuera..¡Vamonos!

**(Ambas niñas cogen dos bicicletas que estan en la parte baja del edificio y se van corriendo hacia la casa de TK)**

**(Eran las 8 de la mañana de aquel dia, cuando Mimi se desperto muy temprano para poder hacer una llamada telefonica)**

Mimi : Buenos dias, casa de la Familia Kido...

Joe : ¡Hola Mimi!

Mimi : Hola Joe, lamento haberte despertado tan temprano.

Joe : No, no te tienes por que disculpar por que me amaneci estudiando para el examen de admision a la Preparatoria.

Mimi : Cuando no estudiando...

Joe : Y tu deberias de hacer lo mismo...

Mimi : No gracias, suficiente tengo con ver como Izzy se exprime el cerebro.

Joe : Bueno.... ¿y a que se debe tu llamada tan temprano?

Mimi: Bueno, pues yo... lo..estuve pensando...y decidi que...

Joe : ¿Lo decidiste tan pronto?

Mimi : Bueno ¿por que mejor no nos vemos en el parque en la tarde y alli te lo digo?

Joe : Pues.. esta bien,alli nos vemos.

Mimi : Adios.

Joe : Adios

**(Mimi cuelga el telefono)**

Mimi : ¡Ojala pueda sacar a Izzy de mi corazon!

* * *

**Mediodia. Casa de la familia Motomiya.**

**(Davis y Jun estaban viendo television)**

Jun : ¡Cambia ese programa de una buena vez! ¡Ya empezo mi telenovela preferida!

Davis : Prometiste dejarme ver la tele durante todo el dia con tal de que tu estudiaras para tu examen de la Preparatoria.

Jun : ¡Callate! Aun sigues siendo muy infantil,por eso es que Kari nunca se va a fijar en ti. ¡Mirate nomas viendo dibujos animados y jugando a los carritos teniendo ya 12 años! ¡Deberias aprender de TK que siendo tu coetaneo ya se esta volviendo un hombre! ¡ESO ES LO QUE LE GUSTA A UNA CHICA!

(Se oye la voz de la madre)

Madre : ¡Niños! ¡ ya dejen de pelear! o si no se quedaran sin almuerzo.

Chicos : ¡Ya mama!

Davis: Ahora Jun...¿que se siente saber que tu amado Matt tiene novia?

Jun: Pues....( quiere llorar pero no se atreve) La vida continua...

Davis: ¡Que bien! Bueno al menos ya estas madurando...

Jun : Quiza, pero quiero tomarme un tiempo de duelo por mi querido Matt ( llora) Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

Davis : Bueno, por hoy dia sere algo bueno, te dejare ver la tele para que te olvides de Matt, ahora yo me voy a ver a Kari para invitarla a salir.

Jun: ¡Que quieres que te diga!

Davis : Solo deseame buena suerte...aunque antes tengo que contarte algo, a ver si asi te saco mas penas del corazon..( hablando como un gran filosofo)

Jun: Si es algun chisme bueno, aqui estoy....

( Davis se acerca al oido de Jun y le cuenta sobre la nueva "conquista" de Ken y del comportamiento extraño de Yolei)

Jun : Que bien guardadito las tenia tu amigo, ¿eh?

Davis : Y eso que la conocio solo un dia antes y que tal la suerte de que ella fuese amiga de Mimi...

Jun : Un chico inteligente y guapo es un buen partido para muchas...¡Aprende cabezota!

Davis : Pero ahi no va la cosa,pensandolo bien ¿que pasaria si aquella chica tan linda fuese la anteojuda de Yolei?

Jun: ¡Ay Davis! Tu imaginacion te juega tantas veces mal...¿Como se te ocurre pensar que una chica tan lady y tan bonita puede ser esa amiguita tuya toda alocada y gritona? ¡ Por Dios Davis, razona!

Davis: Es que me resulta extraño que Yolei tenga el mismo perfume que aquella chica y este en la estacion de tren de Odaiba justo poco despues que Ken se fuera y actuase con tanta frialdad ante la cita de ken.

Jun: Pues es normal que esa chica se interese por un chico y despues ya no.

Davis : Pues tienes razon, soy un cabezota...

( Jun se rie)

* * *

**En la casa de Tai...**

Tai : Asi que Catherine se fue a la casa de TK... ¿Porque sera?

Kari : Lo penso bien y es mejor esta con conocidos que con extraños... Y Tai...¿Que tal te fue en la casa de Matt?

Tai : ¡ No quiero ni recordarlo!

Kari: Es por Sora, ¿verdad?

Tai : Si.

Kari : Aceptalo, ella esta muy enamorada de Matt y se le nota bastante.

Tai: ¡ No me lo repitas! ¡ La cara de Sora es demasiado bonita cuando lo ve al rubio ese!

Kari : Tranquilizate. Ya veras que de aqui a un tiempo, Sora sera historia.

Tai : ¡La amo desde que tengo 11 años! ¿Es sencillo olvidarla? ¡ Pues claro que no! ¡ Tu no lo entiendes por que eres una niña!

Kari : Tengo 11 años y medio, Tai y ya no soy una niña pequeña.

Tai : Para mi lo seguiras siendo, aunque me siento feliz cuando veo que ya algunos chicos te persiguen...¡ Eres toda una señorita Kari!

Kari: Aun no estoy en edad de tener novios ( se le cae un vaso)

Tai : ¿Estas nerviosa Kari?

Kari : No, solo es que soy algo despistada y me preocupas Tai. No quiero que hagas alguna locura porque Sora te rechazo. Ella nunca dejara de ser tu amiga.

Tai : Lo se,pero aun no sabes como se siente ser rechazado.

Kari : Lo se.

Tai : ¡Ojala conozca a alguna chica pronto! Mira que a este paso Ken Ichijouji me esta ganando en tener novia ye so que tiene 12 años y si las cosas van a seguir asi, Cody tendra una en unos cuantos meses.

Kari (riendose) : El amor no nos llega a todos por igual, a algunos les llega antes y a otros, despues. Sabes, hermano, yo se que cuando te enamores de nuevo seras igualmente correspondido y eso sera muy pronto.

Tai : ¿Como lo sabes?

Kari : Soy la portadora de la luz ¿No?

( Ambos hermanos se abrazan)

* * *

**Paso el mediodia y llego la tarde, en el parque de Odaiba, una linda jovencita estaba sentada cerca a una pileta, limandose las uñas.**

Mimi : Todo se ve tan lindo...¿Por que me estoy haciendo ilusiones de un imposible? Los pajarillos cantan, pero yo apenas lo hago (comienza a cantar)

_Desaparecio entre la multitud  
yo le ofreci mi mano y el la rechazo  
desde ayer no estara  
me parece que sea verdad_

_no reimos tan fuerte que llore  
cuando unimos las manos tus ojos mire  
sentire tu frangancia  
caen lagrimas del corazon_

_pero fuimos egoistas  
y asi herimos a nuestro corazon  
no pense que ese dia llegaria al final  
no te tengo ya_

_nunca mas olvidare el dia  
en el que los sentimientos florecian junto a ti  
es el viento y el cielo ahora  
nos arroparan con viejos recuerdos_

_tengo que ser fuerte y continuar  
pensando en el mañana y sin olvidar  
mil besos guardare  
son recuerdos que jamas olvidare_

_es por eso que te escribo  
por que sin ti, amor ya no se vivir  
se que estas tristes lineas no te alcanzaran  
ya no volveras_

_no podre olvidar el dia  
en el que los sentimientos florecian junto a ti  
volvere a sentir la magia  
con la ilusion volvere a la vida  
llegara como en mis sueños  
y el azul de tus ojos siempre podre comtemplar  
es el viento y el cielo ahora  
limpiaran el dolor que hay en mi interior_

_no podre olvidar el dia  
en el que los sentimientos florecian junto a ti  
volvere a sentir la magia  
con la ilusion volvere a la vida  
nunca mas olvidare el dia  
en el que a tu lado el cielo podre tocar  
este viento y el cielo ahora  
limpiaran el dolor que hay en mi interior_

Mimi (terminando de cantar) : Por que canto canciones tan tristes...

Joe (llegando donde Mimi con una caja de chocolates) : Hola Mimi, cantas muy lindo.

Mimi : Gracias.

Joe (entregandole la caja de bombones): Son para ti, se que te gustan mucho.

Mimi: Que bien adivinas mis gustos.

Joe : No es nada.

Mimi : Vamos por alli, quiero darte mi respuesta acerca del baile.

Joe : ¿Puedo tomarte de la mano?

Mimi : Claro.

**(Ambos jovenes estan caminando por las transitadas calles de Odaiba)**

Mimi : Sabes, como te dije... lo estuve pensando y acepto tu propuesta.

Joe : ¿De verdad?

Mimi :Si, eres un chico muy lindo y seria lindo que te acompañe...ademas me gustas mucho (mintio)

Joe : Tu tambien me gustas mucho,te has vuelto muy bonita desde que regresaste y bueno en vista de que nos etsamos conociendo mas...yo queria pedirte que ...fueras mi novia.

Mimi : Pues,bueno....acepto.

Joe : Gracias por hacerme tan feliz ( la besa)

**(Mimi acepta el beso pero no puede evitar derramar una lagrima de tristeza por su mejilla)**

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

¿QUE TAL QUEDO? ME TUVE QUE INSPIRAR DEMASIADO, PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO HECHO CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA USTEDES, A VER CHICOS OPINEN...


	11. Chapter 11

_Bueno chicos ,creo que les hcie esperar demasiado. es que estaba ocupada y justo cuando queria escribir el Internet se fue , entonces el dia de hoy que estoy mas desocupada escribire la primera parte del capitulo 11 y si Dios y el tiempo me lo permite lo posteare completito.  
_

**Capitulo 11 : ¿Me besas? ¡O lo hago yo!**

_**Dos dias despues...**_

Cody : Gracias Izzy. Yo no podia resolver solo ese ejercicio de matematica ya que esta muy complicado.

Izzy : ¡ Me recuerdas bastante a mi cuando tenia tu edad! Yo solo pensaba en computadoras y en ejercicios de matematicas.

Cody : Bueno, lo que sucede es que quiero estudiar mucho para convertirme en un brillante abogado y ayudar a las personas.

Izzy : Buena eleccion. Si todos los niños de tu edad fueran como tu, el mundo dejaria de ser un desorden.

Cody: El mundo no cambiara tan facilmente.

_**(Minutos despues)**_

Izzy : ¡Adios Cody! ¡que tengas un buen dia!

_**( De repente llega Mimi de la mano con Joe)**_

Mimi: ¡El paseo fue fantastico! ¡Gracias por invitarme a comer!

Joe : De nada. Me siento muy feliz de que seas mi novia.

Mimi : ¡Oh mira aqui esta Izzy! **(sonriendo)** ¿Hola Izzy, como estas?

Izzy **( Mirando de pies a cabeza a Mimi y sonrojandose)** : Oh...oh ¡Hola Mimi! No te vi salir...

Mimi : Estabas tan concentrado con tus computadoras, que no me prestaste atencion cuando te dije que iba a salir con Joe.

Izzy : ¿Con Joe?

Mimi : Si, es que desde hace unos dias empezamos a salir como novios.

Izzy **(sorprendido pero controlandose)** : No me lo habias contado.

Mimi : Como se que a ti no te interesan esas cosas...

Joe **(acercandose y abrazando a Mimi):** ¡Mimi es una niña muy especial! y sensible, tal vez sea eso por lo cual me enamore de ella.

Izzy : Es una chica bastante especial **(mirando a Mimi)**y ¡que bueno que esten de novios para que le inculques a esta niña los habitos del estudio!

Joe : Eso ya dependera de ella,pero hare lo que este buenamente a mi alcance.

Mimi **(con ojitos tiernos)** : Joe, ¿mañana me llevas a la casa de Yolei?

Joe: Bueno.... esta bien, te paso a recoger en la tarde.

Mimi : Esta bien. Goodbye!! **( le da un besito en los labios . Izzy no puede evitar taparse la cara de lo celoso que esta)**

Joe : Chau, cuidate...¡Y tu tambien Izzy!

_**( Joe se retira . Izzy y Mimi se quedan conversando afuera.)**_

Izzy : Mimi, estas aqui con el permiso de tus padres. ¿No seria justo que les cuentes que estas saliendo con alguien?

Mimi : ¿Y por que habria de hacerlo? Cuando lleguen, se los dire.

Izzy : No me parece bien que una niña de 13 años este saliendo con alguien de 16 y que ya va a comenzar la Preparatoria. No es que desconfie de Joe, se que es un buen chico, si no me preocupa lo que podrian decir tus padres. Para ellos tu aun eres una niña.

Mimi: ¡ Ay Izzy! Se ve que no conoces bien lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Hay niños de la edad de TK y Kari que ya estan saliendo y hasta con decirte que a la edad de Cody, muchos de nuestros compañeros de la primaria ya eran noviecitos y nadie dice nada. ¡Es totalmente normal que chicos de 10, 11, 12 y 13 años ya tengamos novios! ¿No seria mala idea que te consigas una chica? ¡Podria ayudarte a hacerlo! ¡Haz crecido mucho ultimamente y te estas poniendo muy lindo! ( se sonroja)

Izzy : Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero tengo otras prioridades, de repente salir con alguien me distraiga un poco.

Mimi: ¡Esa es la idea!

Izzy : De nuevo gracias, pero tengo otras cosas en mente, como supervisar que hacen nuestros amigos en la reconstruccion del Digimundo. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo **(se retira)**

* * *

_**(Casa de la familia Motomiya...)**_

Davis **(molesto, tirando su celular con fuerza a un costado del sofa)** : ¡Ya van 2 dias que Kari no me contesta el telefono!

Jun **(pasando por alli)** : ¿Cuando te daras por vencido Davis? ¿No puedes entender que Kari no quiere nada contigo?

Davis: ¡ Me rendire el dia en que me muera!

Jun : Jajajajajajaaja ¡No me hagas reir!

Davis : De que te ries, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de Matt tan facilemnte?

Jun **(sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y sonandose los mocos)** :¡ Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡ No me lo hagas recordar otra vez que mi duelo tiene que terminar! ¡Buahhhhhhhhhh!

Davis **(tapandose los oidos)** : ¡ No vuelvas a llorar otra vez que me vas a dejar sordo!

* * *

_**( Y en casa de Yolei, exactamente en su habitacion)**  
_  
Yolei **(mirando una revista juvenil)** : Dime Kari,¿cual crees que me sienta mejor? ¿Este conjunto rosa o este top blanco con la falda negra?

Kari **( mirando su celular y riendose)** : Jajajajajajajajaja...¡ Ay Davis no se cuando se cansara de estar llamandome para salir!

Yolei **(notando la indiferencia de Kari)** : ¿De que te ries?

Kari : De nada importante, solo que ya me harta que Davis me este enviando mensajes de texto,cartitas de amor por medio de Tai y esas cursilerias que solo se las soporto a Takeru.

Yolei : Tu deberias decirle que estas saliendo con Tk y asunto arreglado.

Kari : No es facil, ya te lo dije. Tai y Davis son muy amigos y el le podria correr el chisme como venganza. Ya sabes que no quiero que Tai se entere que tengo enamorado.

Yolei: Tarde o temprano se lo tendras que decir.

Kari : Se lo dire cuando haya superado completamente lo de Sora.

Yolei : Eso ocurrira en muchisimos años...

Kari : No importa lo que tenga que esperar. TK ya lo sabe.

Yolei : Hablando de secretos ya me estoy cansando de estar vistiendome asi como Mimi y de aparentar ser alguien que no soy.

Kari : Dile a Mimi que ya no quieres seguir con este juego de "Lola".

Yolei: Se lo dije, pero es que los resultados son tan obvios. Ken esta enamorandose de me esta empezando a dejar mensajes al supuesto correo,me pide que salgamos un dia a pasear otra vez o a ver una pelicula.

Kari : ¿Por que no le dices la verdad a Ken?

Yolei : Se arruinarian los momentos tan lindos que vivimos en nuestra primera cita y no quisiera que esto termine sin haber recibido mi primer beso de su parte.

Kari : Ese es tu sueño dorado. Todas las chicas soñamos con ese momento tan especial.

Yolei : Oye Kari, ¿Como fue tu primer beso?

Kari **(sonrojada)** : E..eso..no.. se ..dice.

Yolei : ¡Debio ser maravilloso! El estar junto con la persona que tu amas, no me digas como paso....solo que es lo que sentiste.

Kari : Primero senti nervios, pero despues me senti tan feliz, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Yolei : ¡ Entonces ayudame a elegir algun modelo de esta revista! Quiero que Ken me bese primero y luego decirle adios para siempre.

Kari **(sacandole los anteojos a su amiga)** : Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y un rostro muy dulce detras de esas gafas, no se por que no le sacas partido a eso y le decimos a Mimi que te cambie de look pero asi como tu eres, sin recurrir a sorpresas o disfraces **( le toma una fotografia sin que ella se diera cuenta)**

Yolei : Pero aun asi, el no se va a fijar en mi...

Kari : ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

Yolei : No lo se, pero si se que en sus gustos estan las chicas dulces y bonitas. Me lo dijo cuando salimos. Yo soy gritona y descuidada en mi manera de ser.

Kari :Ya te dije que eres asi por que te emocionas mucho. Mira,vamos a dejar que el tiempo pase y si crees tu que es hora de decirle a Ken la verdad, pues tendras que sacar el valor de donde sea y hacerlo. Yo se que tu puedes. Y si no lo quieres hacer, pues la decision es tuya.

Yolei : ¡Bingo! Oye, Kari ¿me prestas tu computadora ara responderle a Ken? Le dire que mañana en la tarde nos vemos en el parque de Odaiba.

Kari : Esta bien. no te preocupes.

* * *

_**Por otro lado en casa de Tai...**_

Tai **(escuchando musica por la computadora)** : ¡ Bah! ¡Estoy aburrido! Desde que Sora sale con Matt, todo se han vuelto aburridos.

_**(De repente le sale una alerta de messenger)**_

Mensaje desconocido : Hola Tai...¿Como estas?

Tai **(escribiendo)** : Hola, disculpame. No se quien eres.

Mensaje desconocido **(poniendo iconos de carcajadas)** : Soy yo Catherine...¿Como estas?

Tai : ¡Catherine! ¡Como es posible que tengas mi correo electronico!

Catherine : Tengo los correos de todos. Kari me los dio.

Tai **(pensando)** : Kari...¡Por que me haces esto!

Catherine : ¿Te sorprendi? ¿Verdad?

Tai** (rascandose la cabeza)** : Si un poco.

Catherine : Bueno, supuse que estabas triste , me conecte y justo te encontre en linea.

Tai : ¿Como sabes mis estados de animo?

Catherine : Tal vez sea adivina.

Tai : No lo se.

Catherine : Lo averiguare de todos modos. En fin, disculpa que sea entrometida, pero...¿Por que estas triste?

Tai : Son asuntos de mayores.

Catherine: Yo no soy tan chiquita. Ya tengo 12 años.

Tai : Pero seria absurdo, no lo entenderias ya que nunca has sufrido por amor.

Catherine : Ahi si que te has equivocado. Yo si sufri por amor. Tal vez sea menor que tu por una insignificancia de años, pero eso no implica que no sepa lo que siente cuando uno esta enamorado.

Tai : Ya señorita sabelotodo, digame...¿alguna vez te enamoraste y no fuiste correspondida? o ¿tu mejor amigo te quito a la mujer de tus sueños?

Catherine: Exactamente no fue asi, pero si me enamore de un chico,lastima que el nunca se entero de mis sentimientos y con respecto a que tu mas fiel amigo te haya traicionado..he conocido muchos casos. La amistad es diferente al amor. Un amigo es como tu hermano..la amistad dificilmente, se acaba pero el amor si.

Tai : Yo crei que Sora sentia lo mismo que yo...

Catherine : Tal vez nunca te lo quiso decir por no perder tu amistad...

Tai : ¿Insinuas que ella lo sabia hace mucho tiempo?

Catherine : Las chicas somos asi, no nos gusta decir las cosas de frente por que tenemos miedo de romper el corazon a nuestros seres queridos. Preferimos esperar y que el tiempo sea nuestro mejor aliado.

Tai : Yo nunca olvidare a Sora.

Catherine : Tai, tu hermana me conto mucho acerca de ti, de tus hazañas y de tu forma peculiar de conseguir el valor...¿Por que no intentas armarte de valor y ocupar tu tiempo en otras cosas? Se que te gusta mucho el futbol..¿Por que no intentas ser el mejor futbolista de tu escuela?. Estoy segura que en algun lugar, tal vez muy lejano se encuentre la persona de la que te enamoraras y de la que nadie nunca te va a separar.

Tai : Hablas como toda una experta, bueno no se si esta seria una forma de olvidar a Sora, pero me gustaria invitarte al cine a ver una pelicula y de paso recibir un par de consejos tuyos. Necesito despejar mi cabeza.

Catherine : Tal vez, pero dejame pedirle permiso a mi padrino. el es una persona mayor y tal vez no este de acuerdo en que salga con niños mas grandes.

Tai : No soy tan grande, tengo 14 años y medio.

Catherine : Cuando hablas me pareces un niño travieso e inocenton **( se rie para si misma)**

Tai **(sonrojado)** : ¿De veras lo crees? Bueno, te espero el sabado a las 11:30 en la estacion de Odaiba.

Catherine: Alli estare**.(pensando para si misma)** Quizas deba decirle lo que siento a Tai, pero aun es muy pronto.

* * *

_**( Esa noche en casa de Ken...)**_

Sra . Ichijouji : ¡Ken! ¡ hijo! ¡ Ven a cenar!

Ken **(echado en su cama)** : ¿Que cosa podre regalar a Lola el dia de nuestra cita? ¿Le pedire que sea mi novia? Ella es la niña mas especial que he conocido y aunque no la pueda ver seguirdo, su presencia me llena de alegria y me emociona aunque...

_**Flashback:**_

_**Dias antes . Secundaria de Odaiba.**_

_Profesor: Bueno jovenes. La clase de hoy ha terminado. El examen ha sido postergado hasta fin de mes ya que en la ultima prueba la mayoria no mostro los resultados que esta prestigiosa casa de estudios esta buscando. Si ustedes se preguntan por que hay alumnos que en años anteriores han sido admitidos sin tener una buena perfomance en sus estudios, pues fue con la condicion de que en los años superiores alcancen un mayor nivel. Este año la escuela se ha puesto como meta tener los mejores alumnos de Odaiba. Asi que a nivel de escuelas secundarias deseamos hacerle competencia a las 2 escuelas privadas que hay en este lugar. Y para muestra de ello, el alumno Ichijouji saco el primer puesto en el examen de preseleccion a pesar de no haber terminado los 6 años de la escuela primaria, le sigue la señorita Inoue, pero lamentablemente su puntaje esta muy debajo de lo que requerimos y el resto obviamente esta desaprobado. (todos se miran entre si y luego le lanzan una mirada como de sorprendidos tanto a Ken como a Yolei)_

_Alumna 1 ( en voz baja) : Si esto sigue asi, Inoue estara a la altura de Ken y estarian los dos en un mismo salon. ¡ Me muero si esa cuatro ojos estudia con mi Ken!_

_Alumna 2 : ¿Y has visto como lo persigue para que le ayude en sus tareas? Y Ken la ayuda sin decir nada._

_Alumna 1 : Es que el es un caballero, pero vas a ver y siente verguenza por ella, tan feita la pobre y encima nose viste bien. No le dice que no porque le da pena._

_Alumna 2 : Tienes razon ya que Inoue esta mas calaverica que nunca..¡ Mira estas patas flacas y esos lentes tan anticuados! todas nos ha hecho bien crecer , pero a ella.. realmente me da lastima._

_Alumna 1 : Y eso que tiene amigas muy bonitas que la pueden ayudar, pero como no quieren que ella las opaque, pues no le ayudan._

_Alumna 2 : Hay que buscar a Ken para que nos "refuerce" matematicas y asi nos quitaremos de encima ala pesada de Inoue._

_Alumna 1 : Pero con tantas que lo persiguen, debe haber encontrado un lugar para esconderse._

_Alumna 2 : ¿ Y si le decimos a Inoue para que nos ayude?_

_Alumna : Creo que ya me esta empezandoa gustar ese plan..._

_( Ken las estuvo escuchando y le lanza por lo debajo un papel a Yolei)_

_Yolei (recibiendo el papel) : ¡Vayamos a estudiar al digimundo!_

_( A la salida...)_

_Yolei : Oye Ken, el digimundo todavia esta en reparacion. Creo que nadie aun puede entrar todavia._

_Ken : Oh si!! Lo olvide ( sonrie)_

_Yolei (sonrojada) : Si deseas podemos ir a estudiar a mi casa._

_Ken : Si voy, Lola se va a poner celosa._

_Yolei : Ella comprende perfectamente que solo somos buenos amigos...Dime..¿es cierto que te gusta mucho ella?_

_Ken ( sonrojado) : Me gusta mucho. Es la primera vez que siento algo tan diferente por una niña._

_Yolei : Pero Lola se ira en unas semanas mas a su tierra._

_Ken : Lo se, por eso deseo apurarme._

_Yolei : Estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo por ti._

**_( En eso pasan unos muchachos manejando bicicleta a gran velocidad)_**

_Muchacho 1 :¡Alcanzame si puedes!_

_Muchacho 2 : ¡ Nunca! ¡ Mi bicicleta es la mas veloz de todo Japon!_

_**( Los muchachos corren a tanta velocidad que chocan con Yolei y a ella se le caen sus lentes)**_

_Yolei : ¡Idiotas! ¡ Miren lo que han hecho! ( tantea con sus manos) ¿Donde estan mis lentes?_

_Ken (tomandole de la mano ) : Aqui estan. **( Ken mira fijamente a sus ojos, pero Yolei no se da cuenta ya que no puede ver claramente.)**_

_Yolei : ¿ No les ha pasado nada?_

_Ken . No, estan igual que siempre._

_Yolei : Gracias._

_Ken (pensando para si) : Yolei tiene unos ojos y un rostro muy bonito, tal vez es lo mas bonito que haya visto en este mundo. ( hacia Yolei). Ven, te acompaño a tu casa._

_Ken : Ok._

**_(Fin del flashback)_**

**

* * *

**

Sra Ichijouji : ¡Ken! ¡ya baja a cenar!

Ken **(saliendo de sus pensamientos)** : ¡Ahi bajo mama!

**_( Ya en la mesa familiar)_**

Ken : Oye mama, dime..¿que regalo puede ser interesante para una chica?

Sra Ichijouji : Esa no me la sabia...¿te gusta una niña verdad?

Ken : Bueno...si.

Sra Ichijouji : Las mujeres amamos las cosas sencillas, aquellas que no necesitan de mucho dinero. Apreciamos lo que viene del corazon y que a la vez sea lo mas especial posible. Algo que no se borre de nuestra memoria facilmente.

Ken : ¿Per que puede ser? La niña que me gusta es una chica refinada, de buenos modales, es toda una damita y se ve que le interesan los regalos caros,aunque a la vez le guste la soledad del bosuqe o la sencillez de un poema.

Sra Ichijouji : ¿Por que no le regalas un disco de musica? Tal vez le agrade la musica de tus amigos, Los Teenage Wolves.

Ken : ¡Es fanatica del grupo! ¡ Ya se! Le voy a regalar el disco que me dio Matt,yo tengo casi toda la musica almacenada en mi mp3. A ella le agardara tener uno original y firmado por el mismo Matt en persona.

Sra Ichijouji : Un disco de musica fue el regalo que me hizo tu padre cuando nos hicimos novios. Ken, me da mucha pena que estes dejando de ser aquel niño inocente de hace 3 años. Estas creciendo y hasta noto como las niñas te acosan y te persiguen, pero nunca crei que fuese tan pronto el dia en que te interesaras por una de ellas. El primer amor es especial...¡ Nunca lo olvides!

Ken: Si mama **( le da un beso en la frente y se va a dormir)**

* * *

_**( Al dia siguiente, en la estacion de tren)**_

Yolei **( vestida de Lola)** : ¡ No se vale Mimi! ¡ He cargado con todos los paquetes yo sola! Al menos me deberias haber ayudado.

Mimi **(desde el telefono)** ¡Que quieres que haga! ¡Tenia una cita pendiente con Joe! Y ademas las chicas estan esta con Tk viendo unas peliculas, Sora y Matt se fueron a pasear por alli y ademas tu eres la unica de nosotras que aun no ha recibido su primer beso...¿Quieres que te arruine ese momento especial?

Yolei : Pues no.

Mimi : Y por ultimo, hemos tenido que inventar un pseudo partido de futbol para que tanto Davis como Tai vayan a practicar y no molesten. ¡Te imaginas si Davis viene con Ken de chaperon! ¡Eso seria una cita arruinada!

Yolei : Pero si tu estabas conmigo, todo seria mas sencillo.

Mimi : Ahora yo tengo novio, ademas ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer con respecto a fingido bien en las otras ocasiones....¿porque no has de hacerlo ahora?

Yolei : Es que a el le parecera que soy una mandada si intento que me bese.

Mimi : ¡ Bien que se muere por que lo beses!

Yolei : Y si me sale un ¡ Bingo!

Mimi : Pues trata de no articular palabra hasta que hayas retornado a casa.

**_( Yolei divisa que Ken viene en camino)_**

Yolei : Te corto, ahi viene Ken..

Mimi : Good luck, my friend.

( Ken se acerca)

Ken : Hola ¿como estas? **( la saluda con un beso en la mejilla)**

Yolei : Hola....¿y tu como estas?

Ken** (mirandole fijamente a las ojos)** : Yo...yo...

Yolei **(fingiendo serenidad)** : ¿Estas bien?

**_( De repente ambos se miran a los ojos, Ken la coge de la barbilla, lo que hace que Yolei o " Lola" este mas nerviosa que nunca. Los segundos se hacian mas cortos y sus rostros poco a poco se iban acercando hasta que ambo sintieron que sus labios se tocaron mutuamente y por primera vez)._**

Ken **(absorto en sus pensamientos)** : Te amo, Yolei.

**_( Yolei, al escuchar esas palabras, se suelta de Ken y se aleja...)_**

Yolei : ¡Aqui acabo nuestra cita! Si deseas puedes ir a ver a la tal Yolei, esa.

Ken : Disculpame, fue un error, es que de tanto pasar tiempo juntos, se me escapo.

Yolei : Me regreso a casa, adios.

_**( FIN)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 : Aceptando la realidad**

**  
Yolei corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa. Estaba muy confundida. Aun no lo podía creer, estaba metida en un sueño del que no quería despertar y a la vez en una pesadilla. Pero sabia que ese momento tenia que llegar, ya no podía estar engañándose a si misma ni a Ken, aunque había logrado su mas caro anhelo, sentía que si no le decía la verdad a " su amigo" siendo " ella misma", terminaría por confundirlo mas aun.**

Felizmente en casa, no había nadie, así que libremente se podía cambiar de ropa sin despertar sospechas, aunque por un momento se detuvo a observar cuidadosamente su imagen de " Lola".

- Lola es linda, moderna y toda una señorita. Quizás Ken se sentía seguro de andar con ella, porque tenían muchas cosas en común, pero yo...Si yo misma le dijese que lo quiero muchísimo, tal vez se avergüence de mi y .... ¡ Pero porque Yolei! ¡ Tu no eres así! ¡Tu siempre dices las cosas al grano sin importarte nada! ¿Y por que ahora te importa tanto?.

**Ese primer beso - aunque no lo quisiera admitir- fue lo que ella había soñado y esperado por muchos meses,habia sido la primera chica que había besado Ken Ichijouji, pero esto solo quedaria para ella y aunque quisiera volverlo a besar otra vez, dificilmente la ocasion se podria repetir****.  
**  
- Pero menciono mi nombre, lo menciono...Tal vez tenga una oportunidad, pero lo he engañado de una manera que quizas no le sea facil perdonarme...Mimi tenia razon de alguna manera, pero tampoco cometere el error de decirle asi por asi que soy Lola,porque al toque se daria cuenta de que soy yo ¿o quizas ya lo sabe?

**Esa noche, la luna brillaba cual estela resplandeciente. Nunca habia brillado asi en otras noches y el brillo lunar hacia dar mas confianza a las jovenes enamoradas,pero al mismo tiempo las desconcertaba.**

Ya eran 2 dias que Mimi era novia de Joe y se sentia muy bien a su lado, era un novio que todas las chicas quisiesen tener. Era amble y atento y cumplia todos los "exigentes" caprichos que la jovencita queria, aunque para Mimi eso no era suficiente, mas bien sentia que solo los recibia para no herir su corazon. Como a las 8 de la noche, decidio llamar a Yolei para preguntarle como le habia ido en su cita y si habia recibido aquel primer beso tan soñado por la pelimorada.

- ¿Alo Yolei?

- Hola Mimi, pense que no me llamarias...

- Un suceso tan importante como el dia de hoy, merece toda mi atencion... Dime...¿te beso o no te beso?

- Pues....

- Lo sabia ¡se puso nervioso!

- Estaba demasiado nervioso que llego a mencionar mi nombre.

- ¡Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero como! Si nadie mas que nosotras sabemos quien es en realidad Lola.

-No lo se, eso me puso demasiado nerviosa que sali huyendo.

- Pero.... ¿se besaron?

- ¡ Si y fue el beso mas lindo y tierno que jamas hubiese imaginado! ¡ Besa de maravilla!

- ¡Que envidia amiga! Dicen que los genios son mas apasionados cuando se enamoran

- Pero tu no sabes como besa Izzy.

- ¡ y nunca lo llegare a saber! ah.

- ¡ Bingo!

- ¿Ahora que se te ocurrio Yolei?

- Por que un dia de estos, le sales al encuentro y le plantas un beso como esos de pelicula.

- No estaria mal, pero...

- Algun dia, Joe tiene que entender lo que tu sientes en verdad por Izzy.

- Es que me da pena causarle un daño tan grande, no se lo merece.

- Pero fuiste tu la que iniciaste este jueguito...

- ¡ Para darle celos a Izzy!

- ¿Y lo conseguiste?

- Pues.... creo que no...

- Sabes, a mi tambien me pone mal saber que un dia de estos le tendre que decir a Ken,la verdad porque no me puedo seguir callando y mas aun despues de lo que paso.

- Tranquila, quiza no sea necesario decirle.

- ¡Pero menciono mi nombre!

- ¡Habra sido producto de los nervios! ¡Ha sido tambien su primer beso!

**La verdad es que Mimi no era necesariamente la voz de la razón, pero su forma de ver las cosas era lo que le encantaba a Yolei. Ambas eran dinamita y si algo era que les gustaba hacer a las dos eran locuras de amor,aunque a veces las locuras siempre les pasan factura.****Y hablando de locos enamorados...en la casa de los hermanos Motomiya...**

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee! ¿La besaste y no me contaste nada? ¡ Así no vale, Ichijouji!--gritaba Davis desde su móvil cuando se entero de la ultima "hazaña" de su amigo.

- Bueno, estaba nervioso e hice algo que no debí haber hecho--respondió el adolescente Ichijouji.

- ¿No pudiste besar a Lola?

- Cuando terminamos el beso, le dije "Te amo Yolei"...

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

- No fue mi intención, de repente estaba demasiado nervioso...

- ¡ No se que te pasa! ¡Pero confundir a Lola con Yolei, es un error GARRAFAL e INDIGNO DE TI, Ichijouji.

- Lo se, lo se, solo que es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así y no soy tan seguro como tu,Davis y ademas es que paso la mayor parte del tiempo con Yolei, es que ella se me acerca mucho para que le ayude en sus tareas.

- ¡Como se nota que eres demasiado ingenuo!

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Todo el mundo sabe que la anteojuda se muere por ti,y que eso de " ayúdame a hacer la tarea" es uno de sus mas clásicos pretextos.

Ken se quedo helado. La verdad es que no se esperaba que Davis le dijera eso, quizás lo terminaría de confundir aun mas de lo que ya silencio era la respuesta.

- ¡Oye! ¡que te pasa!

- Nada importante.

- De verdad en esto del amor,te falta aprender muchísimo, Ichijouji.  
**  
****El jovencito solo atino a sonreir timidamente a los locos comentarios de su mejor amigo.****Esa misma tarde,bueno ya era casi de noche, y en un conocido centro comercial, un muchacho de unos 14 o 15 años estaba esperando frente a la boleteria de un cine a alguien con quien se habia citado por Internet.**

- ¡Cielos! ¡Son mas de las 7 y media de la noche y no viene! ¿Y asi dicen que yo soy un impuntual? -- se preguntaba ansioso el compañero de Agumon.

- Sabias perfectamente cual es mi situacion, asi que no me era facil salir de casa---dijo una vocecita muy tierna detras de el.

- ¿Con que ya habias venido?--pregunto Tai.

- Estaba sentada en un cafe desde 5 minutos antes de que tu llegaras, mas bien,¡¡¡ Haz llegado media hora tarde Taichi Yagami!!! y , por tu culpa nos hemos perdido la funcion de las 7 de la noche de la pelicula.--le reclamo Catherine.

- Lo siento, no se volvera a repetir, palabra de caballero.

- ¿Asi que piensas salir conmigo una vez mas?

- Quizas.

- Bueno, tal vez no vayamos al cine, pero podemos ir a algun lugar a divertirnos un rato. ¿Por que no vamos a un parque de diversiones? ¡ Me dijieron que en Japon hay muchos juegos magnificos!

- Conozco un parque de diversiones justo cerca de aqui. ¡Vamos!  
**  
****Tai cogio de la mano a su eventual compañera y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el nuevo parque de diversiones que se inaguro hace una semana atras. El lugar estaba repleto de gente de todas las edades y la cola para entrar era inmensa**.

- ¡Wow! ¡Cuanta gente!--decia impresionada la pequeña francesa--En mi pais, los paruqes de diversiones son pocos, y no va demsaiada gente, pero aqui...¡ es maravilloso!

- Lo que has visto es poco, si vas un dia a Tokyo, te sorprenderas con todo lo que veas por alli.  
**  
****No paso ni 5 minutos cuando les toco su turno.**

- ¿A donde quieres ir?--pregunto Yagami.

- ¡ A la montaña rusa!--sugirio la muchacha.

**Ambos jovenes subieron juntos al juego, se sintieron como en otra dimension. La emocion les embaragaba sus corazones y les hacia olvidar las penas. Tai no se habia sentido tan feliz aquel momento.**

- ¿Y que te parecio?--pregunto Tai.

- Senti que el corazon se me iba a salir del cuerpo--respondio Catherine.

- A mi tambien me paso lo mismo, ademas hace mucho tiempo que no me sentia asi, tal vez desde la ultima vez que Sora y yo saliamos juntos a ver alguna pelicula o a jugar futbol.

-¿Ella jugaba futbol?

- Lo hizo hasta el año pasado cuandos e intereso por el tenis y..por Matt.

- ¿Por que lo dices con tanto resentimiento? Crei que lo estabas superando.

- ¡ No es nada facil! Desde Navidad estoy que intento superarlo, pero no puedo. Creo que el valor que tenia cuando era mas chico se fue con mis esperanzas.

- No te pongas asi, Tai. Ya te dije que el tiempo cura todas las heridas y que debes procurar poner tus metas en otras cosas importantes.¿Te parece si mañana vengo a verte a tu entrenamiento? ¡De repente convenzo a Tk y a Kari para que nos acompañen! ¡Quiero que pongas todas tus energias en lo que mas te gusta hacer!  
**  
****La sonrisa de la rubia puber fue bastante motivador y aunque no era lo mismo que etar con Sora, habia algo que esta niña les inspiraba.**

- ¿Te parece si vamos a bailar a aquella mini discoteca? Dicen que bailando se te olvidan las penas...

- A mi no me gusta bailar, Catherine.

- Si no haces el intento, nunca vas a aprender.  
**  
****La joven fue quien ahora se llevo a Tai a regañadientes hacia la mini discoteca y su sorpresa fue tan grande que alli estaban...**

- ¡Miren son los Teenage Wolves!--gritaba una chica.

- ¡ Si ya van a tocar!--gritaba otra niñ emocionada.

Tai giro hacia un lado

- ¡Vamonos! Es casi seguro que Sora esta aqui apoyando a su novio.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por que te comportas como un inmaduro? Entiendo lo que pasaste porque yo tambien tuve una siatuacion similar, pero lo mejor es que te enfrentes a la realidad. Ellos dos no son dos desconocidos, son tus mejores amigos y te quieren muchisimo.

- Te digo la verdad : No me siento aun preparado para enfrentarme a ellos.

- Te entiendo, pero yo se que puedes hacerlo. ¡ Ven, vayamos a la pista de baile!

**Los jovenes fueron a la pista de baile que estaba lleno de chicos y chicas de entre 10 y 17 años de edad. Tai al principio se nego, pero ante la peticion de su amiga, accedio y cuando la musica empezo a sonar, sus "raros" pasos de baile se convirtieron en una terapia para aliviar sus penas.**

Una hora despues, ambos amigos salieron riendo del lugar.

- Eres bien gracioso, Tai. Tienes tu propio estilode bailar.

- Bueno, bailar no es lo mio...

- Pero al menos intentaste divertirte un poco y relajarte, que era lo que yo mas queria.

- No se por que te preocupas tanto por mi, me pareces una niña encantadora.

-¿Que cosas dices? Solo trato de hacerte ver que la vida es asi,es un vaiven y a veces ocurre lo que no te esperas, como me paso a mi el año pasado.

- ¿Tuviste una decepcion?

- No te lo conte todo, pero si, si tuve una decepcion. estaba muy enamorada de ese niño, pero que lamentablemente estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Los dos se querian mucho, lo podia ver en sus ojos asi como tambien lo pude comprobar ahora en los ojos de Matt cuando tocaba esa rola romanticona.

- Los ojos de Sora tambien brillan cuanado habla de el.

- Asi es el amor, te enamoras de quien menos lo esperas.  
**  
****Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando Tai y Catherine llegaron casa de Tk.**

- ¡Que bueno que no hay nadie! Asi entrare con calma.

- Que descanses.

- Antes de irme, te debia algo.

Catherine le da un beso en la mejilla a Tai.

- Te tenia que devolver el beso que me distes alla en .

Tai se quedo pensnado en aquel pequeño lo tomo como nada importante aun, pero aquella cita seria el comienzo de algo nuevo..


	13. Chapter 13

_Bueno chicos, despues de casi 3 meses me pondre a escribir un capitulo mas de este fic. No quiero adelantarme en lo que sucedera, pero a medida de que lo vayan leyendo se iran enterando de que ira todo esto._

**Capitulo 13 : ¿Prometeras amarme siempre?**

**Los dias pasaban y pasaban, el inicio de clases se hacia cada dia mas evidente y como en todos los paises, los padres de familia eran los que tenían que gastar muchisimo dinero en los materiales que las escuelas les pedian a sus hijos.**

- ¡Es muchisimo dinero! Tanto tu hermano y tu me van a sacar canas verdes con tanto gasto. Tu, que este año terminas secundaria y Takeru, que termina la Primaria. En fin,ser escolar es solo una vez en la vida...-decia el señor Ishida, mientras sacaba la cuenta de los gastos.

- Papa,¿como estas?-dijo entrando el joven rubio, quien estaba llegando de haber ensayado con sus amigos para el ultimo concierto de vacaciones.

-Al menos, con tu banda ganas algo de dinero ¿no? Necesito que me ayudes a pagar la mitad de TUS gastos escolares.

- ¡Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero papá!-se sorprendio Matt ante semejante propuesta.

- ¡No se diga nada!. El otro año, tu hermano estara en la Secundaria y le tengo que ayudar a tu madre con tantos gastos que se van a generar.

- ¡Papa tengo 14 años y medio!

- Si no empiezas a hacerte responsable ahora, NO LO SERÁS NUNCA.

**El rubio se amargo ante tal peticion y se largó de alli, dejando su guitarra en la mesa. El joven, se encontró en su habitación chateando con la única persona en ese momento, capaz de comprenderlo y en ese momento,quizas no se atrevia a mirarle a la cara.**

-¡Calmate! Entiendo lo que esta sucediendo y es normal que a tus padres no les alcance el dinero para costearles los gastos tanto a Tk como a ti. Creo que no estaría nada mal que cooperaras con algo de lo que ganas en los conciertos de tu grupo.

- No es eso, Sora. Es que yo...

- Todos queremos tener gastos propios, comprarnos lo que nos guste y hacer de nuestro dinero lo que nos venga en gana; pero ponte pensar un poquito en tus gastos a futuro...¿No me dijiste que tu mayor sueño era "alcanzar a las estrellas"?

- Y lo sigue siendo...

-Entonces... La carrera de Astronomia es muy cara aqui en Japón y costearla va a tomar muchismos tiempo y dinero. No creo que lo que tu ganes en la música sea suficiente. Piensa un poquito en lo que serán los gastos más importantes en tu vida y si puedes aliviar un poquito el peso que tienen tus padres, todo saldría mucho mejor.

- Pero tú no trabajas...

- ¡Claro que si! Yo atiendo la floristería de mama y con lo poco que gano, le estoy ayudando en mis útiles escolares. Ya sabes que se acerca mi fiesta de 15 años y aunque no quiero que sea muy lujoso, deseo que fuese tal y como mis padres, lo desean y para eso debo ser consciente de los gastos que aconteceran.

**Yamato Ishida se detuvo a pensar un poquito en lo que le dijo su enamorada. Sin duda, conversar con ella, aliviaba todo lo que pusiera estresado y nervioso...**

- Es por eso que te quiero Sora, aunque no vaya a poder darte lo que estaba pensando...

- Tú sabes que eso a mi no me importa., (le manda besitos por la ventana del chat).

**Los novios terminaron de chatear, cuando se escuchó al señor Ishida dialogar por telefono con alguien.**

- Entonces, el prestamo que solicite me ha sido negado. ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero pongase a pensar, el día que usted sea padre y tenga que asumir un dineral para poder mantener a sus hijos! ¡Cretino, niñato!

**Matt sabía perfectamente lo tenía que hacer.**

**Durante todo ese fin de semana, Tai se quedó pensando en la salida que tuvo con Catherine. No pensaba que salir con otra niñia que no fuese Sora y mucho menos extranjera, fuera ser tan divertido. Quizas pretenderia pasar sus ultimos días de vacaciones junto a ella, aunque sentía que tenía que aclarar ciertas osas en su corazón, para no engañar ni a ala rubia francesita, ni a él mismo.**

- Hermano, ¿en que piensas?-pregunto la pequeña Kari.

- Últimamente estoy confundido y quizas tu me puedas ayudar a salir de esta encrucijada.

- Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

**Tai miró a los ojos de sus dulce hermanita. En verdad, sentía que quizas la estaba perdiendo. Su mirada no era como la que tenia hace mas de 3 años y medio, cada día que pasba la miraba contemplarse al espejo y eso hacía sentir a Tai muy celoso, pero tenía que aceptar que la ley de la vida era crecer y que quizás crecer podría darle a ellos más cercanía y comprensión. No es por nada, Tai había salido el fin de semana pasado con una niña de la misma edad de Kari.**

- Te conté que la había pasado muy bien con Catherine yendo a la discoteca y al parque de diversiones,pero aún mi corazón no se resigna a perder a Sora.

-Calmate hermano, ya has dado el primer paso.

- Pero aún no estoy del todo calmado.

- Ya te dije una vez, que la respuesta a todo, la debe de tener tu corazón.

**Kari le dió un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se reto a su habitación que quedaba en la parte contigua. Creo que su hermano ya tenía decidido lo que iba a hacer para olvidar definitvamente a su amada Sora.**

**Faltaba menos de una semana para el gran día del cumpleaños de la pelirroja. El vestido estaba diseñado en su totalidad y solo hacían falta las pruebas finales.**

- ¡Esta precioso, hija mía! No sabía que tu gusto por el diseño pudiera ir mas alla de lo que yo imaginaba-le decía su madre absorta por lo que veía.

- Tengo que hacerle una cuantas punzadas y listo.

- Me imagino que pasar todo un mes encargandote de ese diseño debió ser tedioso.

- No, en lo absoluto, lo que me mantuvo estresada fue hacer otros diseños adicionales. Le quiero dar una sorpresa a las chicas para que no gasten dinero alquilando disfraces costosos.

**Sora abrio su cuaderno de diseño que tenía una caratula de su querida Piyomon y le enseño a su madre, todos los diseños que había hecho hasta el momento**.

- Este es de Mimí, es el de una hermoso hada color rosa. Tiene la mascara del mismo color y falta no más buscarle el diseño del zapatos. El que sigue es el de Kari y es un moderno angel urbano, el vestido que elegí es blanco con la caida de una mini falda, pantys blancos tambien y unas hermosas sandalias plateadas con tacos no tan altas ya que apenas tiene 12 años y para Yolei, no se cual decidirme, he hecho 3 : el de una princesa de vestido color lila, el de una doncella de la epoca de la Revolución Francesa o por último de una princesa Cinderella.

-¿Y por que tantos diseños para una sola niña?

- Es que realmente no se el peinado y el look que va a usar. Personalmene yo elegiria el de la princesa. Es un vestido sencillo y hace resaltar la naturalidad de cualquier chica., pero conociendola como es y como Mimi la convencerá de tener un diseño, dudo mucho que se decida por este.

-Los 3 trabajos estan muy bonitos. Seguro que mañana, que tus amigas vienen a verlos,se decidirán por uno en particular y estoy segura, que será el que tu elegiste para ellas.

- Gracias mamá por reconfortarme.

- Ah y pronto hazme conocer a tu novio que quiero enseñarles unos pasos de vals muy bonitos para la fiesta.

- El vendrá mañana a ver como quedo su diseño para darle los últimos detalles.

**Madre e hija se abrazaron y a la señora Takenouchi le dieron ganas de llorar al recordar que su pequeña niña estaba creciendo tan rápido.**

**Yolei había recibido una llamada de Mimi para ir nuevamente al Centro Comercial. Esta vez tenía que decirle algo de suma importancia.**

- ¿Otra vez al dichoso centro Comercial?-preguntó Momoe a la más pequeña de sus hermanas mientras se limaba las uñas.

- Si, es el único lugar donde Mimi y yo podemos vernos sin tener ninguna interferencia.

- ¿Que clase de interferencia pueden tener? Aquí en la casa tu amiguita siempre será bien recibida.

- A ella le gusta conversar en sitios como el Centro Comercial y de paso aprovecha lo que sus padres le mandan cada mes para sus gastos.

- Te entiendo y de paso deberías comprarte más ropa que la que tienes ya te esta quedando muy chica.

- No soy buena eligiendo ropa y las que me me podrían comprar no son necesariamente las mas bonitas.

- Es que mis padres no pueden entender como te gusta esa clase de moda estrafalaria y payasa que te gusta.

- ¡Creo que tengo algo que te puede gustar!

**Momoe fue por unos minutos a su habitación y trajo una caja enorme adornada con un cintón rosada. Parece que esa casa no había estado abierta nunca.**

- ¿Y eso?-pregunto Yolei con incertidumbre.

- Es uno de mis más valiosos tesoros, lástima que nunca los llegue a usar antes porque estaba algo bajita y gordita y mucho menos ahora que he crecido y esta ropa ya no me queda.

-¿Dijiste ropa?

- Si. me la regalaron mis amigos durante mis últimos tres cumpleaños. Son modelos muy bonitos y aun siguen de moda. Creo que a ti te pueden quedar, ya que eres alta y delgada.

**Yolei abrió muy emocionada la caja y vió que todo lo que contenía era prácticamente lo último en moda juvenil.**

- ¡Pero si están divinos, Momoe! ¡Me los debiste de haber dado el año pasado!

- Se te veía muy poco interesada en esta clase de vestimenta, asi que decidí esperar a que se te antojara cambiar el armario que tienes.

- ¡Que poco me conoces! Siempre me he encantado esta ropa y mamá nunca me la quiso comprar...

- Pues no creo que te la compre hasta que entres en Preparatoria, pero para que veas que soy una buena hermana te lo obsequio todo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Guardalos en tu ropero, son todos tuyos.

**La emocionada adolescente pelimorada decidió estrenar su nueva ropa para salir a ver a Mimí.**

- ¿Y que tal?-preguntó Yolei a su hermana mayor. Estaba vistiendo una cafarena blanca on un chaleco marron y una minifalda crema encima de unos leggins cafés con unas zapatillas y medias blancas y de paso una carterita color beige.

- Te quedaría muy bien, si te sacas esos anteojotes y te quitas esa bandana del cabello. Te voy a arreglar un poco.

- Pero si me quito los lentes, no podré ver.

- Yo te acompañaré a ver a tu amiguita, no te preocupes. Solo será por esta ocasión.

**Y en poco tiempo, Momoe le hizo una media cola en el cabello de su hermana, le colgó una cinta blanca, onduló un poco sus puntas con una crema que tenía y le aplicó su perfume preferido, no sin antes ponerle un poquito de brillo a sus labios.**

- ¡Momoe no sabía que te gustará maquillar y arreglar un poco!

- Cuando termine la Preparatoria, ire a estudiar a una academia de estilismo...¡Se gana muchisimo dinero!

- Pero creo que te ha faltado un poco más de maquillaje y labial.

- Tú aún eres una niña, no puedo maquillarte tanto porque podría dañar tu piel y tus labios.

- ¡Pero mi amiga Mimi es un año mayor que yo y se maquilla como las chicas grandes!

- Pues para mí se ve demasiado exagerada para su edad. A los 23 o 24 años ya estaria usando cremas antiarrugas...¡Tenlo por seguro!

- ¿Otro día me podrías maquillar así?

- Cuando quieras y me gusta que tengas esa iniciativa de querer ir aprendiendo a ser una mujercita.

- ¡Bingo! Entonces vamonos al centro comercial...

**Mientras las hermanas Inoue iban en camino, una apurada Mimi hacía malabares para tapar un granito que le había salido en la cara.**

- A ver, veamos que me echare... La verdad que estas cremas que me compre aqui no sirven para nada. Ese grano maldito ha crecido mas y mas. Quizás la receta que me dió Tai me puede servir, total dice que le sirvio a Matt y a Sora...¡Uy debe estar hirviendo la olla con el macerado!

**Mimi corrio a la cocina , saco de la olla la "loción" hecha a base de ¿algas, ajo,tomate, hercampurí y arroz molido con algo de ají?.**  
**Aunque arriba se escuchaban algunas risas por ahi.**

- Jajajajajajajaja. No me hagas reír Tai...

- De verdad Izzy, ya es hora de que Mimí se deje de estar comportando como una niña caprichosa. La "loción" que le dí hará que su piel quede "limpia" haciendo que todos los granitos que tiene salgan para ya nunca más volver..Jajajajajajaja-añadió Tai desde su celular haciendo gala de su irreverencia.

- Te pasaste..y ¿Mimí te creyó?

- Bueno no lo sé. Está tan desesperada por arrancarse el grano de la cara que podría pasar cualquier cosa...

Entonces se escucharon unos gritos de desesperación que vinieron de la cocina.

- ¡Aggggggggggggggggggggg Taichi Yagami me las vas a pagaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

**Izzy se despidió de Tai y bajó corriendo a la cocina a ver que estaba sucediendo.**

- ¡Por Dios Mimí! ¿Que rayos te ha pasado en la cara?

- ¡Ese desgraciado de Tai me engaño con el cuento de la locion anti-acne que le funciono a Matt!

- Se nota que eres demasiado ingenua...¿Como le vas a creer a Tai?

- ¡Estoy tan desesperada que no se que hacer para tapar mi acne! Y ahora peor que tengo que ir al Centro Comercial y darle el encuentro a Yolei y despues ir a la casa de Joe...¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- ¡Tranquilizate! Mira , primero limpiate las manchas que tienes con la crema limpiadora de mi mama, despues te aplicas corrector y finalmente creo que una base. Sería mejor que no te eches maquillaje hasta que baje la inflamación.

- ¿Peeerooooooooo?

- Tienes que cuidar primero tu salud, estoy segura que tu novio te dira lo mismo. ¡Anda, arreglate asi como te dije y ve a ver a tu amiga!

**Despues de unos minutos, Mimi volvió, se le veía mas natural y eso le alegró a su inteligente amigo.**

- Asi te ves mejor, me gusta cuando una niña se arregla de acuerdo a su edad, sin estar aparentando ser mas grnade y siendo mas natural-le dijo Izzy.

- Me salvaste el día-respondio Mimi tiernamente-No se que haría sin tu ayuda, a veces siento que me complementas muy bien, lástima que eso no sea así.

- Creo que estoy tratando de comprenderte, pero si lo que pienso es correcto, todo esto no tendría sentido.

- No tendría sentido, pero quiero hacer algo antes de dejar las cosas así como están.

**La hermosa niña de cabellos castaños se acercó a su amigo y sin decir palabra alguna le robó un beso en los labios**.

- Te quiero Izzy, pero ¡nunca será posible!-dijo la jovencita con lagrimas en los ojos

- Mimí, yo..yo...-Izzy no supo que responder.

- Solo prometeme que me amaras siempre.

**Mimí salió de la casa. Se sentía aliviada por haber hecho eso. Había quitado un peso de encima a su corazón rosa y rebelde.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Sorpresas y más sorpresas**

Su computadora de pantalla plana estaba encendida, sus ojos negros se perdían tratando de descifrar misterios que aún no lograba entender, especialmente uno. Un misterio conocido por muchos, pero nuevo para él, algo del que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que le ocurriese tan pronto, a sus casi 14 años.

- ¿Te sientes bien Izzy?-su compañero digimon que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la pantalla se lo preguntaba ansiosamente desde hace más de 5 minutos.

- No me sucede nada-respondió el puber tratando de ocultar lo que sentia desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Estas seguro?. Tu semblante me dice lo contrario.¡Venga, Izzy! Yo no se lo diré a nadie.

- Tentomon,hay cosas que los digimons no son capaces de comprender...

- Pero si tú no me lo explicas jamás lo llegaría a entender.

- Esta bien, pero que quede eso entre tú y yo.

-Comprendido.

Asi que Izzy en vez de utilizar la boca y el microfono para comunicarse con su camarada de aventuras, prefirio usar el teclado para decirle a su amigo, este sentimiento nuevo que acababa de experimentar.

- ¿Te gusta Mimí?-preguntaba boquiabierto el pequeño insecto tratando de descifrar lo que su compañero le escribia a traves de la pantalla.

- A decir verdad, no se si en realidad me guste, es que es algo que trasciende al gusto fisico. me gusta estar con ella, disfrutar sus travesuras y sus metidas de pata. A veces, me da ganas de consolarla cuando esta llorando y me da demasiada pena que abusen de su ingenuidad...Pareciese que le tuviese lástima, pero no es asi. Cuando me contó que estaba saliendo con Joe, mi corazón empezo a sentir una especie de celos que dificilmente puedo ocultar y lo que es peor aún, creo que estoy siendo correspondido.

- ¿Pero no te deberia alegrar que Mimi tambien sienta algo por ti?

-¡Ella esta de novia con Joe!

Tentomon agacho su cabeza y una gota de sudor bajaba porsu cabeza, realmente el amor no era un tema que los digimons lo entendiesen en su totalidad

- Siento mucho lo que te dije, es que me da cierto coraje.

- No te preocupes, le preguntare a Gennai de que manera puedo ayudarte.

- ¡Te dije que esto solo quedaba entre tu y yo!

- ¡No te enojes Izzy!, se lo preguntaré de una manera diferente.

Y de repente en ese preciso momento, Gennai llamó con caracter de urgencia a todos los digimons elegidos.

- Bueno Izzy, me tengo que ir. Gennai nos está llamando.

- Que conste lo que hemos quedado.

- Si.

Izzy apago su computadora y se escho sobre su cama a pensar sobre lo que habia sucedido minutos atras con Mimi

La hermosa niña de cabellos castaños se acercó a su amigo y sin decir palabra alguna le robó un beso en los labios.

- Te quiero Izzy, pero ¡nunca será posible!-dijo la jovencita con lagrimas en los ojos

- Mimí, yo..yo...-Izzy no supo que responder.

- Solo prometeme que me amaras siempre.

Izzy estaba ¿confundido?, nadie le podría dar una respuesta adecuada, ahora se habia unido al grupo de los digielegidos que estaban enamorados y ahora una preguntaba rondaba por su cabeza..

Y en el Digimundo...

- Amiguitos, les tengo una gran noticia-les comento Gennai a los digimons.

-¿Cual?-Gritaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Por fin las puerta al Digimundo han sido abiertas!

- ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

- Ahora los niños podrán venir cuando quieran y tendremos que prepararles una sorpresa para cuando vengan.

Algunos digimons rieron de alegría pero otros agacharon la cara

- ¿Que les pasa?-pregunto a los que estaban tristes.

- Al parecer a los niños ya les están comenzando a interesar otras cosas que no sean los digimons-respondió Hawkmon.

- Ahora pasan más tiempo entre ellos-añadio Palmon.

- Si ahora se cogen de las manos, chocan sus labios entre ellos y se dicen cositas bonitas como "Te quiero", asi como Sora y Matt-respondió Piyomon haciendo ojitos en forma de corazón.

- Ahora Ken esta saliendo con una chica llamada Lola-continuo Wormmon.

- Pobrecita Yolei, no tiene chance-agrego Hawkmon

- Y Joe tambien esta enamorado de Mimi-señalo Gomamon.

- Y ¡TK y Kari ya son novios!-anuncio el inocente Patamon sin saber lo que podria ocasionar su ocurriente chisme.

Veemon se sintio triste y fuera de lugar que prefirio hacerse a un lado.

- ¡Ay Patamon! Te dije que moderaras tu boquita-le dijo Gatomon muy molesta.

- Lo siento.

Gennai tomo la palabra y haciendo que Veemon vuelva donde estaban sus compañeros, les dijo:

- Es normal que esten ocurriendo todas estas cosas y lo sabía desde el año pasado. Nuestros niños están creciendo y que se enamoren es lo más normal del mundo,además sin amor el mundo no seguiria existiendo y si dos jovenes no se enamorasen, no existirian mas niños elegidos y por lo tanto tampoco digimons...(tornandose rojo) Ese es otro proceso, pero ahora lo que quiero es que vayan comprendiendo poquito a poco lo que esta sucediendo en el mundo real y que se habituen a que nuestros niños no estarán la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotros si no entre ellos, ya que ellos ya no son unos niños, ya son adolescentes,aunque para nosotros, seguiran siendo nuestros niños.

¡Tenemos que ordenar nuestro mundo para que los chicos vengan lo mas antes posible y para esto les traigo refuerzos, aunque creo que a uno de ellos , ustedes ya lo conocen.

¡Demidevimon, ven aqui!

Los digimons se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que uno de sus antiguos enemigos venia a formar parte de su equipo.

- Hola como estan-saludo amigablemente Demidevimon

El resto de los digimons esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar hasta que...

- Chicos, el no es el Demidevimon que fue nuestro enemigo. El es ahora un digimon elegido como todos ustedes, a decir verdad es un poco pesado, pero lo sabrán llevar mejor con el tiempo. Se parece bastante a su compañera que le gusta fastidiar mucho a los chicos...Creo que ya saben a quien me refiero...-les dijo Gennai.

- Si, a la hermana de Davis-agregó Veemon, recuperando nuevamente su alegría.

Todos los digimon cayeron al estilo anime.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad...

- Anunciamos a todos los pasajeros que el vuelo procedente de la ciudad de New York acaba de aterrizar.-anunciaban en el lugar.

Un muchacho rubio, a simple vista, podria estar llegando bien de Norteamerica o Europa bajo del avion cargando tres grandes maletas en donde llevaba todo su equipaje. De repente, su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Alo?

- Willis...¿ya llegaste a Japón?

- Si papá , recién acabo de llegar.

- Acabo de comunicarme con el señor Tachikawa y me dijo que su hija esta hospedada en una casa de buena familia en la ciudad de Odaiba, si no me equivoco es la familia Izumi y gracias a Dios que ya los conocía porque su hijo es un conocido programador de software para mi empresa, a pesar de tener mas o menos tu edad.

-¿Te refieres a Izzy Izumi?

- Si.

- ¡Que buena suerte! Yo tambien lo he tratado y me parece una muy buena persona.

- Te estoy mandando la dirección por mensaje de texto. Debes tomar el tren mas proximo a la ciudad de Odaiba y cuando llegues, ellos te estarán esperando alli.

- Gracias, papá.

- Suerte hijo y que te vaya bien en tus estudios por allá.

El adolescente cierra su celular, lo guarda en su maleta y se dirige a la estacón de tren más proxima.

- ¡Ojala pueda ver a Yolei! Espero que se encuentre bien y que coincidamos en la misma escuela. Sus locuras harán que pase un tiempo ameno en este lugar y no solo eso, yo creo que detrás de esas gafas tan pasadas de moda, se encuentra una bonita muchacha.-pensó para sí mismo.

Y hablando de la muchacha de los cabellos violetas, ella estaba junto a su hermana mayor Momoe yendo hacia el centro comercial donde las esperaría Mimi. Yolei no podía caminar sola sin sus anteojos, asi que su hermana le servía de lazarillo.

- Me siento mareada y parece que me voy a caer-decía la jovencita mientras sentía que sus ojos literalmente se le salían de lugar.

- Es normal porque no estas habituada a estar sin gafas,pero andate acostumbrando ya que a la fiesta de tu amiguita tendrás que ir sin ellas y no se veria muy estetico que las tengas puestas en una reunion de esa naturaleza.

- Tienes razón.

- Desde ahora y para salir a la calle trata de estar sin los anteojos, yo te acompañare hasta que tu lo consideres necesario.

-Gracias Momoe.

Pocos minutos depues, habiendo llegado al centro comercial vieron que una niña las saludaba desde lejos.

- Parece que una chica alta, de cabellos castaños y buena presencia nos esta llamando-cito Momoe.

- ¡Debe ser Mimi! ¡Vayamos a donde esta ella!

Yolei le jaló del brazo a su hermana y se la llevó corriendo hacia donde estaba Mimi. Grande fue la sorpresa de nuestra amiga al ver lo cambiada que estaba la hiperactiva adolescente.

- ¡Cielos Yolei te ves muy linda!-exclamo Mimi

- Todo gracias a la buena mano de mi hermana Momoe.-respondio Yolei.

- Ah, tu debes ser Momoe, mucho gusto. Yo me llamo Mimi-dijo la muchacha dandole la mano a la hermana de su amiga.

- Es un placer de conocerte Mimi. Bueno las dejo. Mantarou vendra a recoger a Yolei dentro de 2 horas.

Momoe se fue dejando a las 2 amigas conversando un rato.

- Dime Yolei,¿Como irás vestida a a fiesta?

- Ummm, no lo sé. Estoy esperando que me ayudes. Tal vez...

-¿Ir vestida como Lola?

- Si voy así despertaré la sospecha de todos...

- Of course, pero tampoco sería justo que vayas sin los lentes. No me gustaría verte tropezar con alguien ( se imagina a una Yolei caminado con inseguridad en medio de la fiesta),pero viendote bien se te ve muchisimo mejor asi como estás y quien sabe llames la atención de ya sabemos quién...

- Él estará esperando a Lola...

- ¡Lola no está invitada pero tu si!

- Creo que desde la vez que me besé con Ken, me volvi insegura de mí misma y yo no soy así.

- Entonces si deseas saber como reaccionará frente a una Yolei arreglada y bien portada, solo tienes que dejarlo todo en mis manos y en las de Sora, ¿Sabías que nos está preparando unos vestidos para la fiesta?

-¿De verdad?

- ¡Mañana mismo vamos a la casa de Sora!

- ¿Y porque estás tan emocionada? ¿Vas a salir a algún lugar con Joe?

- Ehhhhh...no exactamente...

- Entonces...

- Le dí un beso a Izzy...

- ¡Bingoooooooooooooooooooo!

- Sabía que reaccionarías así.

- Es que me da mucha emoción que por fin hayas aceptado tus verdaderos sentimientos...

- Pero lo que hice no está bien...

- ¡ Y eso que importa si los dos se quieren! ¡En la guerra y en el amor todo vale!

- No todo, Yolei. Hay cosas que no puedes hacer como engañar a alguien que te ama, y yo jugue con las ilusiones de Joe -dice Mimi comenzando a llorar-¡Yo no debí darle falsas esperanzas y debo cumplir la promesa que le hice de ir juntos a la fiesta de Sora! Despues lo olvidare todo y continuare con nuestra relación, total, es el chico que más merezco en vez de una persona tan fría e indiferente al amor como Izzy.

- ¿Y tú de dónde sabes que te es indiferente? ¿O acaso no correspondio a tu beso?

- Lo hizo porque es un caballero, pero de aquí a que seamos más que amigos...¡Lo veo muy lejano!

- ¡Bingo! ¡Este tipo de historias me emocionan!

- Más emoción me da tu propia historia de amor . Lograste que el chico que te gusta te besara y no lo forzaste como yo...¡Buah!

- Ya no llores Mimí, dentro de 5 días es la fiesta de Sora y tenemos que echar nuestros problemas hacia atrás.

- Esta bien...¡Ven que te voy a invitar un helado para celebrar nuestra amistad!

- ¡Bingo!

Las jóvenes se fueron a la heladería mas cercana...

En la casa de los hermanos Motomiya ya se vivía la fiesta por adelantado...

- ¡Ay hijito! ¡Este terno te queda de maravilla!.. Estoy emocionada de que por primera vez vayas a tener una fiesta con jóvenes de tu edad...¡Ya eres todo un hombrecito!-decia muy emocionada la señora Motomiya mientras arreglaba un viejo terno que le había pertencido a su esposo cuando este era adolescente.

- Si fuera un hombrecito como dices no tendría por que ir acompañado por Jun-añadio el "google boy" mientras miraba como su hermana mayor modelaba el vestido que usaría para la fiesta.

- Lo siento Davis, pero si piensas que vas a invitar a Kari para que te acompañe al baile te has equivocado, ella irá con su hermano Tai y como yo tambien fui invitada no tendrás más remedio que ir conmigo-señalo Jun.

- Bueno Davis, mientras no hayas entrado en la Preparatoria no podrás invitar a alguna amiguita tuya a una fiesta donde se tenga que ir en pareja.

- ¡Pero mamá solo quiero ser un adolescente normal!

-La mayoría de tus amigos de tu edad irán con sus hermanos mayores e inclusive esa amiguita tuya, que tiene anteojos irá con su hermano mayor a pesar de que ya es una estudiante de Secundaria.

- Sólo los perdedores van con sus hermanos-murmuró entre sí el joven Motomiya.

-¡Ojala vayan los hermanos Kido!-grito emocionada la mayor de los Motomiya.

- No te hagas falsas esperanzas, ya que Shuu estara ayudando al papa de Sora en todo lo que haga falta y no tendra tiempo para bailar mientras que Joe estara con su novia que lo estará vigilando a sol y a sombra.

- Pero deben haber otros chicos guapos que invitara Sora...

- Solo un ciego querrá bailar contigo-dijo Davis en tono de burla.

- ¡Ya callate que solo haras el ridiculo en la pista de baile!

- ¡CALLENSE NIÑOS POR FAVOR O NO LES DEJARE IR A LA FIESTA DE SU AMIGA!-les reprendió su madre.

- Esta bien, mama-se resignaron los hermanos con la cabeza agachada.[/i][/color]

**En el centro comercial...**

- Me encanta este conjunto de jean, botas y este polo... ¡se ven tan trendy!... Oops, creo que estoy hablando como Lola-menciono Yolei dentro de una tienda muy conocida de ropa juvenil.

- Si los visitarás más seguido, estoy segura que serían parte de tu ropero-respondió su amiga mientras seleccionaba las prendas mas bonitas y que estuviesen de moda.

- Sabes, a mí me gustaría tener ese gusto exquisito que tienes para poder escoger ropas que te gusten y a la vez te favorezcan.

- Es algo con lo que he nacido, pero creo que podrías aprender un poquito más a medida de que vayamos a compras juntas. ¡Ven, quiero que te pruebes estas ropas que he escogido para tí!

Las amigas se fueron a los probadores y esperaron en la cola hasta que alguno se desocupara. Por fin, Yolei entró y rapidamente se probo cada una de las prendas que su amiga le ofrecía, Mimí le decía cual eran los que mejor le sentaban.

- ¡Estoy cansada Mimí! Me he probado un montón de ropa y ninguno me llama la atención. Y los que me gustan no me hacen ninguna gracia, según tu opinión.

- Es que no necesariamente las prendas que te gusten te van a caer bien, tienes que ver que es lo que está de moda y que es lo que a la vez te puede favorecer. Pienso que es un poco dificil al principio escoger por tí sola pero ya te dije que la practica hace al maestro y mientras no puedas hacerlo sola, para eso están las amigas. ¿Por que no volvemos al probador y te pones el último conjunto que te entrege? Ese te gustaba en algo. Luego te maquillo un poco y vamos a ver que tal te sienta.

- Esta bien.

Unos minutos después ambas amigas salieron de la tienda llevando bolsas y bolsas llenas de ropa, cosmeticos y perfumes. Ambas llevaban puestas las prendas que más les gustaban. Mimi llevaba puesta una minifalda jean con una blusa blanca que dejaba ver su vientre plano mientras que su amiga usaba un jean descaderado,zapatos de tacos y una blusa rosada. Todas estas prendas hacían olvidar que eran aún unas niñas y las hacían ver como unas señoritas algo mas grandes.

- ¡Me encanta esta ropa! No sé me da un aire como a libertad.

- Yo me veo muy mayor...

- Es normal, te tienes que acostumbrar a tu nuevo cuerpo.

- No sé, me siento confundida.

- Ay Yolei, ¿acaso no estabas animada a usar estas ropas? Y ahora me dices que extrañas las ropas de niña.

- Ya te dije, Mimí. Estoy confundida, es que todo esto es nuevo en mí: mi primera ilusión , mis primeras emociones y mi primer beso.

- Yo también estoy emocionada, el beso con Izzy y mi relación con Joe, todo esto me llegó así de repente y le veo tan dificil de enfrentar.

- Bueno yo lo estuve pensando y citar un día de estos a Izzy y Joe en el parque y cuando ambos esten frente a frente le das uno de esos besos franceses a Izzy y Joe pondrá una cara de esas.. Bingo! y asunto arreglado.

- Ya te dije que no es fácil enfrentar esa clase de situaciones y más que en 5 días será la fiesta de Sora. No se con que cara voy a ir,me siento culpable. Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Ya Mimí, no llores...¡Vamos a la casa de Sora y le enseñamos todo lo que nos hemos comprado! ¿vale?

- Pero yo no puedo cargar todo este paquete hasta allá.

Ambas amigas se sentaron en la banca de un parque a descansar de cargar "semejante" peso y Mimí para poder descansar en paz dejo sus paquetes regados por el suelo.

- No puedo más , estoy cansada.

- Esto no es nada, comparado con que tenemos que ir a comprarle el regalo a Sora.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Estas loca, Yolei? ¡Yo alla´no regreso!

- ¿Entonces cuando vamos a ir?

- No tengo idea, pero como me gustaria que pasara alguien y nos ayudara a llevar estos pesados paquetes.

Y al parecer las palabras de Mimí eran mágicas y justo en aquel momento alguien se tropezo con los paquetes gigantes.

- Auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Alguien deberia tener mas cuidado en dejar sus cosas, esto no es Estados Unidos.

Era un muchacho como de unos 13 años, cabellos rubios, delgado y al juzgar por su apriencia, no era japonés. El joven levanto la vista y al parecer conocia muy bien a las chicas que estaban al frente suyo, especialmente a una de ellas.

- ¿Mimi? ¿Que esta shaciendo aqui en Japon? Pense que te fuiste a vivir a otro barrio.

- Para nada. estoy de vacaiones, si se podria decir.

- Yo vine para un intercambio, me quedare aqui unos 2 meses.

- ¡Que bien! Asi tendre a alguien para poder practicar mi ingles que se esta oxidando poco a poco.

- Y yo tendre a la mejor maestra de japones.

Yolei sintio curiosidad por saber de que estaban hablando y se acerco.

- Mimi...¿me podrias presnetar a tu amigo? Es que no lo puedo ver sin los lentes.

- Me imagino que lo conoceras porque una vez se fueron de vaciones a Estados Unidos con Davis y los demas. Es Wallace, un niño elegido de Estados Unidos y coincidentemente un vecino mío.

- Ah, Hola Wallace... ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Yolei, la amiga de Davis.

- ¿Yolei?

El muchacho estaba realmente sorprendido, no se penso encontrar con una Yolei practicamente distinta de la muchacha que habia conocio meses atras, la notaba mas bonita que antes y al aprecer mas madura...

- Hola, me alegra volverte a ver. Estas muy bonita.

**¿Que enredos comenzaran a partir de este dia? Nos e pierdan el proximo capitulo : Festival de besos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**La magia del Primer amor**

Capitulo 15: "Festival de besos" 1ra parte

_En nuestro capítulo anterior:_

_- Ah, Hola Wallace... ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Yolei, la amiga de Davis._

_- ¿Yolei?_

_El muchacho estaba realmente sorprendido, no se pensó encontrar con una Yolei prácticamente distinta de la muchacha que había conoció meses atrás, la notaba mas bonita que antes y al parecer mas madura..._

_- Hola, me alegra volverte a ver. Estas muy bonita._

El muchacho estaba realmente asombrado del cambio que había dado la jovencita porque meses atrás se vestía aún como una niña y las gafas que usaba no eran para nada estéticas. Ahora lucía algo parecida a su gran amiga Mimí y nunca se había percatado de que se le veía mucho mejor sin lentes.

_-Oye, Wallace… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa gran maleta? No creo que uno deba llevar tantas cosas en un simple viaje de turismo_—preguntó Yolei como siempre ansiosa de saber que es lo que pasaba.

_-Me quedaré por unos meses para realizar un intercambio. He postulado a una preparatoria de mucho prestigio y uno de los requisitos es haber hecho una estancia en algún país extranjero en un periodo no menor a 4 meses_—respondió el joven extranjero.

_-Entonces… ¿deseas llevar cursos en alguna preparatoria cercana?—_pregunto Mimí.

_-No se me permite estudiar en ninguna preparatoria japonesa mientras no haya cumplido 14 años. Me falta 1 año para hacerlo, así que sólo me queda tomar asignaturas en alguna secundaria de prestigio y bueno Izzy hizo el favor de inscribirme en la escuela secundaria de Odaiba._

_-Entonces irás a la misma escuela que Yolei…-_añadió Mimí.

_-¿Estás estudiando allí?—_pregunto Wallace con mucha curiosidad.

_-Si. Acabó de ingresar en el primer año. Ayer me dieron la noticia y lo mejor –si así puedo decirlo—es que Ken y yo estaremos en el mismo salón._

_-¡Que emoción amiga! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?—_grito Mimí mientras en sus ojos se formaban estrellitas como producto de su emoción.

_-Así que Ken es tu novio; ¿verdad, Yolei? Dudo mucho que una niña como tú pasé desapercibida por los muchachos_—añadió Wallace sonriéndole a las 2 amigas.

_-Bueno, no es mi novio todavía. Quisiera que lo fuera, pero han pasado muchas cosas que lo harían dudar de mí._ —respondió la pelimorada.

_-No creo que sea para tanto_.

_-¡Oh si es bastante! Este mes ha sido bastante movido para nosotros y dentro de unos días la escuela ya va a comenzar._ —dijo Mimí mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares como una niña pequeña.

_-Creo que llegué justo a tiempo para la diversión_—dijo el rubio mientras se echaba a reír del solo hecho de pensar que los mejores momentos estaban a punto de llegar.

**En casa de los Yagami; Kari estaba repasando un poco de matemáticas para el examen de entrada que tendrían en el primer día de clases, mientras que su hermano estaba tirado en el mueble tomando una placentera siesta.**

_-Y el cuadrado de esta expresión debe ser igual a… ¡Hermano!, ¿me puedes ayudara resolver este ejercicio?..._** ¡Hermano! ¡Deberías de estar estudiando para aprobar tu curso de matemáticas! Y NO DURMIENDOOOOOOOOOOO!—**grito la pequeña mientras veía a su hermano dormir y roncar plácidamente.

_-Kari, ¡baja la voz! Anoche me he dormido a las 1 de la madrugada hablando con Agumon, ¿sabías que dentro de una semana podremos ir a visitar a nuestros amigos?_ –respondió Tai mientras bostezaba y se levantaba con dificultad del sillón.

_-¡Es una buena noticia!, pero no un pretexto para que te quedes dormido cuando deberías estar haciendo algo productivo_. —renegó la hermana menor.

_-¡Quedan 3 días de vacaciones!—_añadió Tai con estrellitas en los ojos.

_-Por eso mismo, tengo que repasar._

_-¡Allá tú! Yo seguiré durmiendo y pensando a quién llevaré a la fiesta de Sora. —Tai se acostó nuevamente en el sofá, se cubrió con una manta y volvió a quedarse dormido...y roncando, como era su costumbre_.

_-Duérmete niño, duérmete ya…-Kari solo meneo la cabeza en signo de reprobación por la conducta de su hermano mayor—Creo que aprovecharé en salir para ver a Takeru. Ojala y mi hermano no se dé cuenta_.

**Kari se fue a su cuarto silenciosamente; se puso los zapatos que le regalaron por Navidad, tomo su cartera y salió igualmente despacio procurando no despertar al dormilón de la familia.**

_-Si se da cuenta, soy mujer muerta. Pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo—dijo la joven mientras cerraba despacio la puerta y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para poder ir a ver a su amado novio_.

**Las calles de Odaiba lucían llenas. El inicio del año escolar hacía que muchos padres vayan en busca de los mejores útiles escolares para que sus pequeños puedan comenzar y tener un buen año. Los japoneses creen que si uno empieza con muchos ánimos una actividad, la puede terminar de igual modo.**

**Kari estaba llena de energías así que pedaleo y pedaleo en su bicicleta hasta llegar a la casa de su novio.**

_-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra T.K?—_preguntó la pequeña después de haber presionado el botón del departamento de su novio en espera de una respuesta.

_-¡Oh si! ¿Eres Hikari, verdad?—_respondió la voz desde el otro lado.

_-Si, señora Takaishi._

_-Pues si hubieras llegado un poco antes, lo encontrabas aquí. Acaba de salir a verte junto con el abuelo y Catherine._

_Entonces, me despido. Tengo que irme corriendo. Arigatou!_

**Kari cogió nuevamente su bicicleta y se dirigió corriendo hasta su casa. El camino no era tan largo, pero tenía miedo de que alguien la descubriese y ¡zaz! malogre todos sus planes. Iba pensando en esto cuando chocó con otra bicicleta que iba cerca a la de ella.**

_-Perdón. No me di cuenta que pasaba por aquí._

_-No me tienes que pedir perdón, Hikari._

_-¿T.K? Yo pensé que…_

_-Pensaste que iba a ir junto con el abuelo y Catherine hasta tu casa._

_-Si, pero veo que tú o te adelantaste o te atrasaste…_

_-El abuelo y Catherine se fueron a comprar los útiles escolares y mientras eso aprovechaba para ir a verte así Tai me mandará al mismísimo demonio._

_-¡Jajajajajajaja! Segurito te mandaba a la oscuridad digital. Bueno, fuera de bromas… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?_

_-Pedirle permiso para salir contigo._

_-¿Estás loco?_

_-No lo estoy, pienso que ahora que Catherine está "empezando a lavarle el cerebro" a tu hermano, él podría aceptar de a poquitos nuestra relación._

_-Es demasiado temprano…_

_-Kari, mírame a los ojos. ¿Crees que lo que siento por ti no es en serio?_

_-Si, se que es sincero, pero…_

_-Deja de preocuparte por que puedan pensar los demás. Ellos tarde o temprano terminaran aceptándolo y sólo hace falta que encuentren el amor._

El pequeño rubio parecía tan maduro al hablar del amor. Realmente lo que sentía era más que amor verdadero, algo que solo ellos podían describir cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Todos los adolescentes de su edad envidiarían tener o haber tenido un primer amor así.

_I wonder, since when was it?  
When I realized that you were always by my side  
Since that distant day_

_Those were mysterious days  
Even though many sad things happened  
But now I understand_

_You were looking at me_

_Your eyes were very beautiful  
If I looked back, you looked away  
But I always felt your eyes  
That's a reflection of my memories_

_You were protecting me  
You helped me the most  
With your little palms_

_My childish thoughts overlap_

_Because I won't ever forget your eyes  
It's too cute to call it love  
Your eyes are still treasures now  
Surely, they're an eternal reflection_

_Your eyes were very beautiful  
If I looked back, you looked away  
But I always felt your eyes  
That's a reflection of my memories_

_A reflection of us when we were young_

**La pequeña Yagami abrazó fuertemente a su novio y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. El rubio respondió esos besos acariciando los labios de su amada con los suyos. Era la primera vez que tenían un beso de ese tipo en vez de los "inocentes" que solían darse hace poco más de un mes. Cuando es ósculo acabo ambos estaban muy sonrojados.**

_-Nosotros… todavía somos muy chicos para besarnos así._

_-Lo siento, fue algo que surgió en el momento. Si deseas, nunca más te vuelvo a besar así._

_-¿Y que tal si alguien nos vio?_

_-Lo dudo porque este parque no lo conocen nuestros amigos._

_-Espero que así sea._

**Pues eso era lo que pensaban, aunque los adolescentes piensan que el mundo está en sus manos y que nadie puede interferir, la realidad suele a veces darles la espalda. Ya que en ese momento, una chica que ambos conocían pasaba por ahí con su bicicleta.**

_-Hola T.K—_saludó una voz muy peculiar que hizo que ambos chicos se alejarán por un momento.

_-Hola Jun. ¿Que haces por aquí? –_respondió TK muy nerviosamente.

_-Iba a ver unas cosas, entre ellas el regalo que haré a la banda por su segundo aniversario._

_-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de la banda ahora que sabes las últimas noticias._

_-Mi fanatismo para los "Teenage Wolves" será por siempre a pesar de que mi querido Matt ya tenga novia... ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-Estoy seguro que conseguirás uno…_

_-A este paso, creo que tú me estás ganando, ya que te vi muy bien acompañado._

_-¿A mí? Bueno, ahorita no ves a nadie a mi alrededor._

_-¡A mi no me engañas, picarón, por que se que estabas de la manito con una linda niña de cabellos castaños!_

_-Ah, ella es sólo una amiga de la escuela._

_-¿Y con amigas te tomas de las manos?_

_-Pues… creo que se me pegaron las manías de mi hermano._

_-Bueno, creo que cada día te pareces más a él._

_-Somos hermanos ¿no?_

**La charla duro un buen rato y T.K estaba aburrido de escuchar las mismas banalidades que le aburrían a su hermano, así que inventó la excusa de irse al baño y así poder alcanzar a Hikari, que se había escondido tras una tienda de juguetes.**

**- **_¡Que bueno que me logre escapar de aquella chica tan pesada!_

_- Si se nota…_

_- Hay que tener bastante cuidado para que nadie sospeche de nada._

_- Es por eso a lo que iba con escondernos. Además a esa chica la conozco._

_- ¿De dónde? No creo que sea amiga de Tai, porque mi hermano y él comparten las mismas amistades._

_- Esa chica se llama Jun Motomiya y es la hermana de Davis. _

**TK se quedó callado por un momento. Esa declaración le había caído como un balde de agua fría.**

_- Entonces…_

_- Es muy probable que se lo cuente a su hermano y no solo eso, que el chisme se extienda hasta mi hermano._

**Hikari era demasiado sensible y soltó unas lágrimas de solo pensar que eso podría estar a punto de ocurrir.**

_-Por eso no tiene sentido que le estemos ocultando lo nuestro a todo el mundo._

_-¿Piensas hacer algo?_

_-Este fin de semana habrá una fiesta de bienvenida a los niños de primer ingreso y nosotros los que estamos a puertas de terminar la escuela debemos darles la bienvenida. Ese día aprovecharé y le diré a todos en su cara lo que tú significas para mí._

_-¿Y la amistad con los demás?_

_-Los que son nuestros amigos nos tienen que comprender._

_-Estamos a puertas del cumpleaños de Sora, esto va a desatar muchos sentimientos encontrados._

_-¡Y yo ya estoy harto de ocultarnos ante el resto solo porque tú lo deseas así!_

_-TK…_

_-Verás que no será en vano…_

**Ambos niños nuevamente se volvieron a besar, pero sin saber que detrás de unos árboles…**

_-¿Así que es su amiguita? ¿no? Bien dicen que de tal palo tal astilla._

_-¡Que lindos se les ve, Jun! ¡Se ven tan monos!_

_-Yo también pienso igual… ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyy! Y pensar que ya se me esta yendo el tren…_

_-¡Deja de hablar así! Sólo tienes 16 años…_

_-Bueno, en fin. Esta noticia les gustara a todas las fans del club.: "AMOR DE NIÑOS: EL PEQUEÑO HERMANO DE MATT ESTRENA UNA LINDA NOVIA"._

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de Sora…**_

_-Todo esta quedando listo para la fiesta._

_-¿En que piensas hija?_

_-Nada importante. Solo que todos los detalles están como yo quería aunque no se porque me siento triste._

_-Es que estás creciendo…_

_-Si, lo sé. Pero hay algo dentro de mí que me pone triste y… si sigo así no tendré ganas de bailar, ni de estar con mis amigos._

_-¿Deseas que pospongamos la fiesta? Tu padre entenderá que no te sientes bien con toda la presión que tienes en estos días en que están por iniciar las clases._

_-¡No deseo arruinar la diversión a nadie!_

_-Mira, tienes este fin de semana para pensarlo y si ves que las clases están muy difíciles, pospondremos la fiesta._

_-¡Voy a ir a mi cuarto!_

_-Este bien, Sora. Pero si te sientes mejor, bajas y me ayudas a decorar las flores porque tengo un pedido que entregar._

**La joven subió a su cuarto y cogió su celular. Llamó a su novio y le pidió que viniera a verla. En ese momento, Yamato se encontraba finalizando un ensayo con su banda de música.**

_(Se escucha el sonido de una batería y de guitarras eléctricas)_

_-Bueno amigos, hemos terminado lo que vamos a presentar para la fiesta de Sora. —dijo Matt mientras guardaba su bajo y se disponía a regresar a su casa._

_-Oye, Matt. Tu celular está sonando…¡Debe ser tu amada Sora! Jajajajajajaja—le dijo uno de sus compañeros._

_-¡Ya déjate de burlas! O ¿Quieres que le diga a todo el mundo con quien estas saliendo?_

_-¡No, nada!_

_-Entonces, ¡déjame en paz!_

El rubio mayor parecía que se enojaba con sus compañeros, pero en realidad lo hacía de broma. Esa era la máscara de un muchacho que en el fondo era dulce y tierno a la vez. Esto se noto cuando Matt contestó el teléfono, su rostro como que "resplandeció" y desapareció aquel muchacho rebelde dejando al romántico en su lugar.

_-Hola Sora…_

_-Hola Matt._

_-Te noto triste, ¿algo ha pasado?_

_-No, nada. Sólo necesito escuchar tu voz para sentirme calmada._

_-¿Algo ocurrió en tu casa?_

_-No, nada._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Estoy pensando que sería egoísta de mi parte hacer una fiesta dónde probablemente algunos estén enemistados o algo parecido._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por Tai?_

_-No es sólo por él._

_-¡No me digas que…!_

_-Mejor ven a mi casa y te contaré lo que me pasa y lo que estoy sospechando…_

_**AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**_

_**Sora le contara a Matt el porque de su aparente tristeza. Ella no quiere que haya desunión en el grupo de amigas y mientras las cosas no estén arregladas en algunos de ellos, preferiría dejar la fiesta de lado para intentar armonizar las cosas. Él la apoya incondicionalmente.**_

_**Tanto en la escuela primaria como en la escuela secundaria se dará la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes. En la escuela secundaria, Ken y Yolei nuevamente se verán las caras después de lo ocurrido. Para la joven, es difícil de ocultar su secreto y hará todo lo posible para olvidarse de lo sucedido, aunque Ken sólo desea arreglar de una vez con su confusión, así que aprovechará la fiesta de bienvenida para definir sus sentimientos.**_

_**En la fiesta de la escuela primaria, Davis le buscará pelea a TK por "haberse aprovechado" de los sentimientos de su "chica". Él no entiende al principio por qué, pero después de ver unas "comprometedoras" fotos tendrá que evaluar si vale la pena seguir la relación con Kari o gritar a los cuatro vientos su relación con la niña.**_

_**Catherine ya no puede ocultar por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Taichi y en la última salida que tendrán, tendrá que aprovechar en decirle lo que siente.**_


End file.
